I'm not as think as you drunk I am
by daxy
Summary: After a drunken night two men have to confess their feelings or continue to be unhappy. As any other couple they have to face both the good and the bad.  SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After a drunken night two men have to confess their feelings or continue to be unhappy. As any other couple they have to face both the good and the bad. SLASH**

**Rating: T **

**AN: Alexx is still the ME and Eric has joined the team again but Jesse isn't dead. _If you don't like gay-fiction, then don't read. _**

**-I-**

Could there be a man more straight then Horatio Caine? According to Ryan there couldn't be, no wait… maybe Eric was more straight. Never ever had Ryan seen Horatio even look with lust filled eyes towards a man. He had never heard him talk about either being gay or bisexual. So basically Ryan was in love with a man he could never have. He had been in love for many years too. At first it had been a father-son relationship between the two of them, or at least that is what Ryan had interpreted his own feelings as. But it hadn't taken long before he had realized that he didn't see Horatio as a father, but as a lover. God, he wanted to take him home and pound his ass on his king size bed.

Ryan didn't feel as if he could talk to anybody about it either. He was still secretly gay and the only one he knew who _suspected _that he was gay was Alexx. Ryan felt alone in his fight for a lover he couldn't get. Why was he even fighting? Horatio would never want to be with Ryan in that way. Horatio was a widower after all and he had only dated women for as long as Ryan had known him. Ryan even suspected that he was battling with his feelings towards Yelina. However, he wasn't sure.

He was Mr. Wolfe after all and he wasn't very close to his boss. No matter how close he tried to get to Horatio, he always seemed to be pushed back at arm's length. He knew it was because Horatio was afraid that it would hurt too much if something happened to Ryan and they were too close. But keeping Ryan away only made him feel less like a member of the team. Less like a member of the family and it broke his heart.

"Ryan, we got a dead body on a beach." Jesse said as he interrupted Ryan's thoughts.

"I'm coming." Ryan sighed.

Ryan's heart broke once more and he was sure the pieces of it was lying on the lab floor when he saw that Eric joked about something and that made Horatio laugh. Ryan could never make Horatio laugh. He make him smile occasionally, but never laugh.

"Daydreaming Ryan?" Jesse asked, "Come on, let's go."

Ryan blushed. He liked to think that he was close to Jesse and Walter, but the truth was that he wasn't sure how they would take it if he came out to them and told him he was gay and that he was in love with their boss. They would probably laugh at him.

**-I-**

Horatio only called Ryan Mr. Wolfe because he didn't want his attraction to be too obvious. And he didn't want Ryan to suffer if something happened to him. But most importantly he knew that if he let Ryan get too close he wouldn't be able to hold back and soon everyone would watch as he claimed Ryan as his lover in the office. He did dream of doing that, but unfortunately the office was made of glass.

He knew Ryan didn't feel like a true member of the family because of how Horatio always addressed him. He felt like an idiot every time he said Mr. Wolfe instead of Ryan. He had tried to stop, but he just couldn't get too close. He had to stay away for both their sakes. And it wasn't like Ryan was in to guys anyway. Hell, if Horatio kissed him Ryan would probably run to the hills, find a job far away from Miami and never talk to Horatio again. And then Horatio would feel like a fool because he had tried to kiss someone who was so obviously straight.

Horatio was bisexual himself, but Ryan… Ryan was straight. He had to be. Ryan had dated Erica Sykes for a while or had he? Horatio wasn't sure. All he could think of was how hard it was to love someone so much and not be able to say it out loud. To have to hide his true feelings. He knew most people thought he was in love with Yelina, but really? _Yelina_? Of all people, why would be in love with Yelina? His sister in law, long-time friend and mother of his nephew! No, Yelina was family and they had a close relationship, but they weren't in love with each other.

"H! Did you hear me?" Frank asked as he stood in the doorway to Horatio's office.

"I'm sorry, what?" Horatio asked.

"You want to go out and have a beer tonight?" Frank asked.

"I don't know Frank."

"Actually it wasn't really a question. It was more of a request. You and I haven't been out in a long time and you only need to have _one_ beer with me if you want." Frank said, "_Please_?"

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Frank Tripp said please." Horatio smirked, "Alright, one beer. The rest of the night I drink coffee."

"No problem. Seven at Joey's. Don't forget." Frank smiled and left.

"I never forget anything." Horatio mumbled.

What Frank really wanted was to get Horatio as drunk as possible. Horatio needed to let loose a little bit and Frank was just going to help him do it by paying the bartended extra to put alcohol in Horatio's coffee. It was Friday after all and they weren't scheduled to work the next day. Of course they could get called in anyway, but that didn't mean they couldn't get drunk every now and then.

Horatio, the poor fellow, was clueless as to what Frank had planned. He wasn't one to drink much and Frank knew that. However, Frank had on several occasions tried to persuade Horatio to drink more. Frank had so far never succeeded though.

**-I-**

Horatio couldn't understand why the whole room was spinning. Why he was tired and felt like he couldn't stand on his own two feet. If he had been sober he would have realized that Frank had made him drunk with the bartender's help, but Horatio was just too drunk to think straight.

"Frank, do they have some sort of new coffee here?" Horatio slurred.

"I have no idea." Frank slurred back.

Both men had a hard time sitting up on their chairs. The bar was almost empty and Horatio felt that it was time to go home. He stumbled to the bathroom first and struggled to open his zipper to do what he came there to do. He wasn't sure how long he was in the bathroom but when he came out only Frank and the bartended were still inside.

"Frank, I'm going home… I'll call a cab or something." Horatio yawned and walked on shaky legs to the door.

Frank lazily waved goodbye before ordering another drink. Both men would have a terrible hangover the next day. Horatio felt a little more alert and fresh when he stepped outside and he took a deep breath before he started walking in the direction he thought was the way home. Unfortunately he was walking in the wrong direction. Horatio hummed as he walked through a park and that's when he realized that he was walking the wrong way.

"Wrong way… I'm going the wrong way. I was supposed to call a cab too." He slurred, "Why didn't I call a cab?"

Horatio shrugged and chuckled to himself as he turned around and walked back. When he passed the bar again he saw that Frank had also left now and that the bartended was cleaning up. Horatio started chuckling for no reason and then suddenly bumped in to someone.

"I'm so sorry." Horatio slurred.

"H?" The man asked in surprise.

Horatio looked at the young man and saw that it was Ryan.

"Ryan! What are you doing out here this late?" Horatio asked and pulled Ryan in to a hug.

"Um, I could say the same to you. I was just talking a walk. I'm guessing you've been out with Frank." Ryan smiled.

"How did you know that?"

"He told me that he was taking you out tonight to get you drunk." Ryan said.

Ryan had actually gone to Joey's bar hoping to catch his boss drunk and being able to help. It would give him the opportunity to be just a little closer to him and maybe even steal a kiss.

"I only drank one beer and then lots of coffee." Horatio said and lost his balance some.

Ryan grabbed his arm to keep him from falling.

"I think Frank might have tipped the bartender to slip alcohol in your coffee H. Now I'm taking you home." Ryan said and grabbed Horatio's arm as he lead him to his hummer.

Horatio kept on humming and put his arm around Ryan's shoulder. Ryan had to fight not to let Horatio know how much Ryan wanted to take him to his bed as Horatio and Ryan were now standing really close to each other.

"Hey! That looks like my hummer!" Horatio exclaimed happily as he saw Ryan's hummer.

"Well, it's your hummer's twin." Ryan smiled, "Let's get you inside H."

"Nah, I want to swim in the ocean." Horatio said and started walking away from the car.

Ryan sighed. It was going to be a long night and prayed to God that he wouldn't have to see Horatio without his clothes on and swimming in the ocean. He just wouldn't be able to control himself if he saw Horatio naked.

"Let's go swimming!" Horatio cheered.

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not as think as you… as you drunk I am." Horatio slurred as he kept on walking towards the ocean.

He was ignoring Ryan's protests and Ryan was amazed at how stubborn Horatio was even when he was drunk. Seeing Horatio drunk was a once in a lifetime opportunity and something Eric had always wished for. Eric had always been curious to see just how a drunken Horatio acted and if he had been with Ryan at the moment, he would have laughed like hell. Ryan on the other hand was not enjoying it. He was starting to get worried about his boss. Sure, Horatio needed to let go every now and then, but there were other ways Frank could have done that than to get his friend drunk. Not to mention Frank got so drunk himself that he couldn't even take care of the red head. Ryan had to do what Frank should have been doing.

When Horatio started to take off his clothes, Ryan almost fainted. For being a 50-year-old man he was good looking and obviously he worked out. He had heard Alexx mentioning that Horatio used to run every morning and probably lift some weights and Ryan now saw the very good results. However, Ryan had to control his desires and stop Horatio from getting completely naked and make a fool out of himself.

"H! This is really not a good idea." Ryan said and stopped Horatio before he could take off his pants, "There are um… sharks in the ocean."

"Sharks? You mean those with teeth?" Horatio asked surprised.

"Yeah, those are the only kind of sharks I can think of." Ryan said, "Please get dressed and come back with me to my car."

Horatio smiled and patted Ryan's hair before putting his clothes back on. Ryan sighed in relief. Horatio then supported himself on Ryan as the two men walked back to Ryan's hummer. Ryan could tell that the older man was getting tired and Horatio fell asleep as soon as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"Um, H? Can you wake up and give me directions to your house?" Ryan asked and gently nudged Horatio.

However, the red head didn't wake up. Ryan sighed. He couldn't call anybody else on the team and ask them because then he would have to explain why he needed to know that in the middle of the night… he was pretty sure that they wouldn't believe him if he told them that Horatio was drunk. Ryan had to have a serious talk with Frank the next day about other ways of letting go and having fun.

**-I-**

Ryan had decided to take Horatio to his house so that the red head could sleep on the couch. What Ryan really wanted of course was to take him to his bed, but that was out of the question. Horatio slurred and could barely stay awake as Ryan helped him to the door. He let Horatio rest against the wall as he fished the keys out of his pocket.

"No H!" Ryan exclaimed as Horatio started to slide down the wall, "Stand up as straight as you can. I don't want to have to pull you up from the ground."

Horatio mumbled something incoherent and when Ryan got the door open, he grabbed the older man's arm to guide him inside. Once inside, Ryan forced Horatio to drink a lot of water since it would help his hangover tomorrow. Horatio leaned on Ryan for support as he gulped down the water.

"I think that's enough for now. You can sleep on the couch." Ryan said, "Or maybe I should sleep on the couch, I mean um, y-you are my guest after all…"

"Couch is fine." Horatio yawned and then leaned forward and let his lips touch Ryan's.

Ryan's eyed widened as he realized that his boss was kissing him. He didn't know what to do at first when Horatio deepened the kiss, but he felt his body respond to it. He moaned and ran his hand through Horatio's hair.

He stopped himself suddenly and pulled back from Horatio. He couldn't take advantage of his boss when he was drunk. Besides, Horatio probably thought he was kissing a woman. He was too drunk to understand what he was doing.

"I love you." Horatio smiled.

"We can have this conversation when you're sober H." Ryan sighed and guided Horatio to the living room.

"Nah, it's true." Horatio yawned.

"Yeah, okay." Ryan said, not believing a word he was hearing.

Horatio fell asleep the moment his body landed in the soft couch and Ryan put a pillow under his head. Then he just watched as his boss slept for a few minutes. He wished that what Horatio had said was true, but he seriously doubted it. He was drunk. A drunken man can say many things that aren't true.

**-I-**

Horatio had never been so ashamed and embarrassed as when he woke up in his CSI's home hung-over. He had never felt as stupid as when he apologized to Ryan and he had just shrugged and said that it wasn't such a big deal. But for Horatio it was a huge deal. Not only was he in love with the man who had taken care of him all night, but he had a faint memory of having told Ryan that he loved him too. Horatio took a quick shower and tried not to imagine what it would be like if Ryan could join him. He felt himself getting aroused and turned on the cold water instead. Ryan was in the kitchen making breakfast and Horatio really couldn't be turned on his house and his shower. He had to control himself.

Horatio's head hurt like hell too. He would have to kill Frank Tripp. Horatio usually worked out to let loose and getting drunk was something he rarely did.

"I made coffee because I know you like it. I'm not sure what you usually eat for breakfast but I made French toast." Ryan said nervously.

"Thank you." Horatio said, "You shouldn't have to take care of me Ryan. I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay. We're all allowed to get drunk every now and then." Ryan smiled, "I don't mind taking care of you. I think you need it because you take care of everybody else so much."

Horatio was surprised to hear this from his young friend and it took a while before he said anything. Ryan blushed as he realized he had rambled on and probably surprised his boss.

"Um, thank you Ryan. No one has said that to me before." Horatio smiled.

Ryan beamed.

**-I-**

Frank, who was also hung-over, was very confused when Ryan grabbed his arm before lunch and dragged him in to the men's room. Frank stared at the brunette as he took a deep breath. Ryan was red in his face from being so angry and Frank knew he must have stepped on his toes somehow, although he couldn't figure out how.

"What's going in Ryan?" Frank asked.

"What's going on?" Ryan exclaimed, "You decided to let Horatio to let go didn't you? You're always trying to make him do that with alcohol! Does it ever occur to you that he doesn't drink because he_ doesn't want _to?"

"Ryan, I…"

"No don't talk! You got him so drunk that he could have easily made a fool of himself in front of everyone in Miami! He wanted to swim last night; if I hadn't been there he could have swum out in the ocean and drowned. How would you feel if you knew that your friend died because you wanted him to let loose?"

Frank was stunned. He had no idea that Ryan had been there.

"Horatio bumped in to me when he was leaving the bar. No actually, I came looking for him. I heard you talking to him about going out for a beer. _One_ beer Frank!" Ryan growled, "He obviously had a lot more than just one beer."

"Ryan…"

"He's your friend and you show such disrespect when you get him drunk without his consent! You got drunk yourself and couldn't even look after him. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking." Frank admitted and felt really ashamed.

Everything Ryan said was true. Frank was so busy making himself and Horatio drunk that he hadn't thought about all the trouble that they could get themselves in. He hadn't thought about how Horatio would get home on his own when he was so wasted. He hadn't been thinking at all.

"It's so disrespectful Frank." Ryan said, "He's your friend and you can't even accept his choice of not wanting to drink. Why?"

"I wanted to make him let go and have fun."

"He has fun in his own way. Alcohol doesn't make anything fun. It only causes trouble and howmuch fun do you think he has now with a hang-over and with no memory of what he did last night?" Ryan asked, "He could have done illegal things and not remember it."

"I know what I did was wrong Ryan." Frank sighed, "It won't happen again and I'll apologize to Horatio."

"Damn right you will!" Ryan growled, "I was the one who took care of him last night and made sure he didn't hurt himself."

Ryan then left Frank alone and Frank sighed. He was ashamed. Really ashamed. He had expected Alexx to come and scold him. He was surprised at the anger Ryan had showed. He had never thought that the young man cared so much about the red head. Frank had some serious apologizing to do and some serious thinking.

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio massaged his temples and sighed. He had taken Tylenol to get rid of the headache, but now it was coming back again. Horatio had promised himself to never look away from his coffee again when he was out in a bar with Frank.

The shift was almost over and Horatio couldn't wait to get home and get some sleep. He wasn't supposed to be working on a Saturday, but the entire team had been called in to deal with a serial killer. They had very little evidence and that itself bothered Horatio. A serial killer they couldn't catch yet and a hang-over caused him to be in a very bad mood. However, when he thought about how Ryan had said he didn't mind taking care of him, he smiled and felt much better. He hadn't known that the young man cared so much about him.

"H." Frank said as he came to stand next to his friend.

"Hey Frank." Horatio said.

"I came to apologize. I owe you a _big_ apology for the way I treated you last night." Frank said, "I uh, I didn't respect your decision to only have one beer and I didn't think about what could happen when you were drunk."

Horatio nodded. Everything Frank said was true, but Horatio had a too big heart to stay mad at his Texan friend for very long.

"Apology accepted Frank, you know it is." Horatio gave him a small smile.

"Well, you shouldn't accept it. I treated you with a lot of disrespect. I wasn't what a friend should be and for that I am truly sorry." Frank sighed, "Ryan, let me know that he took care of you last night and that I really treated you badly."

"Ryan did what?" Horatio asked surprised.

"He pulled me in to the men's room and yelled at me some. I deserved it." Frank chuckled, "I didn't know he had it in him to do that."

Horatio chuckled and then there was a moment of silence.

"He really yelled at you?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, he must really care about you. Well, it's not strange. The whole team cares about you. I care about you even if it didn't seem as if I did when I got you drunk."

Horatio's mind was spinning. Ryan cared _that_ much? So much that he gave Frank a tongue-lashing?

"Anyway, again I'm sorry." Frank smiled, "Don't work too late tonight H. We both need to sleep with a hang-over like this."

Horatio simply nodded. When he was alone again he desperately tried to figure out all the pieces. He could remember telling Ryan that he loved him last night, but he couldn't remember what the younger man had answered. Apparently, Ryan cared a lot because he had taken care of him and even given Frank a tongue-lashing he would never forget. Horatio desperately wanted to know if Ryan's feelings were more than just father/son feelings. What if Ryan wasn't straight? But how would he figure that out without making a fool of himself in front Ryan or give his intentions away?

Alexx… Alexx would know.

**-I-**

Ryan rested his head against the table and sighed. He had been working with trace evidence from their serial-killer case. A serial killer that the media had named _Darth Vader_, because he was dressed in all black according to the few witnesses they had and he murdered people with a sword. Some reporter had connected that to Darth Vader.

"Hey man, you okay?" Walter asked.

"Huh?"

"You okay? You seem a bit down." Walter said.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired and I can't find any useable evidence in the case." Ryan sighed.

"I heard that you yelled at Frank in the bathroom." Walter chuckled, "What did he do?"

"He decided to get someone I care about drunk and not take care of that person. Instead I had to do that." Ryan growled.

"Hey man, calm down. I only heard you tell him that he was disrespectful." Walter said, "Who's the girl? Would Frank really get a girl drunk?"

Ryan bit his lower lip to prevent himself from telling Walter that the drunk person had been Horatio and not a girl.

"Yeah, if he wanted her to let loose and have fun." Ryan sighed, "Just leave it alone Walter, I've had a really long night."

"Alright. Just tell me one thing… this girl, is it Calleigh?"

"Walter! Calleigh? Are you crazy?" Ryan exclaimed.

"What? She's hot isn't she? And you care about her don't you?"

"Not as more than a friend and family member. She's dating Eric you moron." Ryan sighed.

"I know that. I was just asking."

"And Frank would never do that to her. She would shoot him." Ryan said, "Just leave it alone Walter. Drop the subject please."

Walter shrugged and gave up.

**-I-**

Alexx chuckled and looked confused at Horatio.

"You come down here just to ask if Ryan is gay or straight?" Alexx asked.

"Yeah." Horatio blushed, "I'm just curious. He's never had a girlfriend as far as I can tell."

"You've never asked him either have you?" Alexx asked.

Horatio hung his head in shame. He really didn't know much about Ryan and he only had himself to blame for that. Only Alexx, Yelina, Ray Jr and Frank knew that Horatio was bisexual. They had accepted it from the very beginning. However, he knew Frank was a little difficult to talk about when it came to gay-relationships. He wasn't too comfortable with that.

"Ah, I see." Alexx smiled, "It explains a lot."

"What?"

"You're in love with Ryan. It explains why you keep such a distance to him. You don't want to get hurt or hurt him. You don't want it to be too obvious how you feel about him so you keep him away instead." Alexx said.

"Alexx, I…"

"Honey, I've known you for a very long time. You need to open your heart. I know you've been hurt in the past, but I think Ryan might just be perfect for you. Let him in." Alexx smiled.

"Is he…?"

"I don't know honestly. I suspect he is, but I don't know." Alexx said, "Ask him."

"Alexx, I can't just ask him." Horatio said.

"Why not?"

"Because if he's straight then I make a complete fool of myself and I get my heart broken… again." Horatio sighed, "I can't."

"Horatio, either you take a chance and be happy with him or you stay unhappy and never find out how he feels. You will never experience anything with him if you don't talk to him." Alexx said, "Now go home and think about it, okay?"

"Okay." Horatio sighed.

**-I-**

Ryan sighed unhappily as he looked at team photo taken only a few months back. He ran his finger over Horatio's face and smiled a small, sad smile. Horatio hadn't talked to him about anything but work all day. Ryan believed that Horatio's proclamation of love was said only because he had been drunk. Horatio didn't love Ryan. He didn't even care about him. Ryan would never know what it was like to have Horatio in his bed. Never.

He would forever remember the moment he and Horatio had kissed, but it would unfortunately never happen again. The sound of the doorbell ringing brought Ryan out of his deep thoughts. When he opened the door he saw the last person he had expected; Horatio.

"H?" Ryan asked, "Am I dreaming?"

"Why would you be dreaming?" Horatio asked.

"I just never thought I'd see you outside my door." Ryan blushed.

"Did I really tell you that I loved you last night?" Horatio asked.

"Yes you did." Ryan sighed, "It's okay. You were drunk and..."

"I meant every word." Horatio interrupted, "I uh, I did some thinking… for several hours."

Horatio looked down at his wrist watch. He had gone home around five and it was now almost midnight.

"I love you Ryan. Very much. I know I was drunk last night, but when you're drunk you usually say the truth. I'm bisexual. I hope you're either bisexual or gay, because otherwise I'm standing here making a fool of myself. I keep you away from me because I don't want you to get hurt or get hurt myself. I always figured that if I was too close to you that you would understant that I wanted nothing more than to kiss you and sleep with you and well… that I wanted to love you."

Ryan was stunned. He had to be dreaming. Maybe Horatio was drunk again. Horatio grabbed Ryan's hand and stepped closer to the young man.

"I know there's a big age difference between us, but love has no age limits does it?" Horatio smiled.

"H, I uh, first of all, I'm gay and second… I love you too." Ryan smiled and pulled Horatio's head down to kiss him.

The two men started moving inside and Ryan kicked the front door closed. They kissed and Horatio pulled off Ryan's shirt. Ryan tore Horatio's shirt apart sending the buttons flying all over the living room as they made their way to Ryan's bedroom.

"God H, I've dreamed of this for so long." Ryan moaned as Horatio trailed kissed down his chest and belly.

"Me too." Horatio smirked and tugged at Ryan's belt buckle.

Horatio could feel Ryan's erection through his pants and caressed him through the fabric. Ryan moaned and felt his knees buckle. When they finally made it to the bed, Ryan was already naked, his clothes were on the floor and Horatio was only in his pants. Ryan pulled off Horatio's pants and took his erect member in his mouth.

The rest of the night Ryan's bed did a lot of moving and moans could be heard through the house as the two men opened up their hearts and bodies to each other.

_**Please review!**_

**AN: Okay, so as far as I can remember I've never written a lot of sexual stuff. ****I might write more sexual stuff between Horatio and Ryan and make it more detailed, but that's only if you readers want it? **

**Also, is T a good rating or should I change it to M?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First of all, the story is now an M-rated story. I will probably be more detailed when I write sexual stuff too, just so you all know. _You have been warned_. **

**Also Kyle will show up later in the story, not now. Why that is you can read in the chapter. **

_**Enjoy!**_

**-I-**

The next morning was just a little awkward when Horatio woke up in Ryan's bed and the younger man was still asleep. He smiled as he watched him, but a fear inside him started to come alive too. The fear of getting hurt. He had opened his heart to Ryan, but not told him everything about himself yet. He suspected that the young man probably had been hurt before too and so it would be easy for him to understand why Horatio sometimes hesitated about love.

Ryan woke up and opened his eyes to look straight in to blue eyes the red head. He grinned and gently caressed Horatio's face.

"Um, Ryan…." Horatio said.

"Yes?"

"I think for now we should keep our relationship a secret." Horatio smiled nervously, "I mean we've only been together for..." He checked his wristwatch, "8 hours."

"I agree. If we keep it a secret we have time to focus on only us and not involve the team yet. But eventually we'll have to tell them." Ryan smiled, "I think Alexx knows though."

"Why is that?"

"I got a text message from her earlier this morning and she asked me if had spent the night with someone." Ryan frowned, "She must have known you were coming over."

Horatio blushed and told Ryan about his little conversation with Alexx. Ryan smiled and said he had once had a similar talk with her, but he hadn't revealed anything about himself back then and he had only asked if Horatio was single. But that was months ago.

Ryan then straddled Horatio and could instantly feel how the red head was growing hard.

"Um, we should go to work." Horatio said.

Ryan grinned and kissed the older man deeply. He could feel his own body responding and he pressed his butt down on Horatio's hardening manhood.

"Oh god, Ryan… we should…" Horatio said but was silenced with a kiss.

Ryan ran his fingers down Horatio's chest and reached down to stroke his boyfriend's erect penis. Horatio moaned and arched his back. Ryan smiled and bent down to take Horatio's penis in his mouth. Horatio completely forgot about work as Ryan sucked him and he grabbed Ryan's hair with his hand and tried his best not to thrust in to Ryan's mouth.

Ryan's strong hands tried to hold Horatio's hips down while his mouth worked on Horatio's penis and he with his own hand stroked himself.

"Oh God Ryan!" Horatio moaned and closed his eyes.

He was so close. Suddenly both men froze as a phone started ringing. Horatio looked in to Ryan's eyes, silently urging him to continue. Horatio found his phone under the pillow and answered it, slightly out of breath.

"Caine."

"_What did you do? Run to the phone?_" Frank asked on the other end.

"Yes." Horatio panted and bit his lower lip to keep from moaning as Ryan pressed one digit in to him, finding his prostate right away.

"Jesus." Horatio whispered.

"_Is Jesus with you?_" Frank teased, "_You do know that you're late for work, right?_"

"Yes!"

"_So are Ryan and Eric. Now I think both of those boys went out last night, Eric talked about it at least._" Frank said, "_Anyway, we got a dead body on a beach. Calleigh and Walter are on it._"

"Oh god! Good." Horatio moaned.

"_What are you doing?_"

"I hit my knee." Horatio hissed, "Oh sweet… Jesus."

"_For someone who is not a very religious man you sure have Jesus with you a lot._" Frank chuckled.

Horatio held one hand over the microphone so Frank wouldn't hear him gasp as Ryan added another digit and on the same time started to suck his nipple. Ryan smiled as he saw Horatio struggle to concentrate on his conversation with Frank.

"_Natalia and I are working on a robbery at a bank. One person critically injured_." Frank said, "_H?_"

"I heard you." Horatio gasped.

"_Did you really hit your knee or are you involved in some Horatio-time?_" Frank smirked.

"Shut up!" Horatio growled.

He shook his head no as Ryan got ready to enter him with his hard penis. Ryan just smirked and slowly he entered Horatio, causing him to moan out loud.

"_Honestly, what the hell are you doing?_" Frank asked.

"I uh, I'm… oh fuck… I'm throwing up." Horatio gasped, "I feel sick."

Ryan chuckled low and started thrusting. Horatio hung up on Frank and moaned. It didn't take long before Frank called back and Horatio groaned.

"Frank, I'll be at work soon. Just don't call!" Horatio said quickly and hung up again.

Ryan thrust hard and deep and soon both men came. Ryan slumped down on Horatio's chest and Horatio kissed his head.

"Now Frank is going to pester me all day about what I was _really_ doing." Horatio sighed.

"You were throwing up." Ryan smirked, "Stick to that story."

Ryan gave Horatio a kiss before leaving the bed to take a shower. Horatio soon joined him.

"So uh, what do we tell Kyle?" Ryan asked.

Horatio smiled. Kyle didn't know that his father was bisexual, but since Kyle had a lesbian friend he was pretty sure that he wouldn't mind if his father was dating another man.

"I think he'll react well." Horatio smiled, "He's not coming home from the army just yet though."

Ryan nodded and gave Horatio a kiss.

**-I-**

"Eric, quick question; when you throw up do you say _Jesus_?" Frank asked.

Horatio rolled his eyes and Eric just looked confused. As Horatio had expected Frank had been asking what he had _really_ been doing when he called. He was convinced that Horatio had been with a woman. Horatio stuck to his story about being sick, but feeling much better now.

"I usually don't say anything." Eric said, "I mean I'm throwing up, right?"

"That's what I think too. But Horatio apparently can throw up and talk on the phone on the same time." Frank smirked.

"Frank! Leave it alone." Horatio groaned, "I was alone in my house and I was sick."

"I will find out the truth Red, sooner or later." Frank smirked evilly and left the lab.

Eric looked confused at Horatio, who just avoided eye contact.

"Who is the girl?" Eric suddenly asked with a wide grin.

"Nobody." Horatio sighed, "I'm not dating anyone."

Eric just smirked. Horatio shook his head and saw Ryan pass by the fingerprint lab with Walter. He flashed the young man a smile and Ryan winked at him. Fortunately for the two men it was missed by their friends.

"Hey H, look what I got here." Eric said, "Fingerprints from the murder weapon are a match to Vivian Lancaster."

"Let's bring her in." Horatio said, "Good work Eric."

**-I-**

God Horatio was sexy when he was interrogating a suspect. Ryan was watching trough the two-way mirror as Horatio and Eric interrogated Vivian Lancaster. When Horatio's voice dropped and he glared at her; Ryan got shivers. If he could he would have pounced him right then and there. He wasn't sure how well Horatio's boss would react about it though or the team. Ryan had to work on not getting hard when Horatio laid out the evidence to Mrs. Lancaster. The woman had killed her husband and when she confessed Ryan smirked only because Horatio got that victorious little smirk he always got when a case got solved.

"How's it going?" Frank asked suddenly appearing next to Ryan.

"Uh, she confessed." Ryan said.

Frank ruined everything! Ryan had the perfect moment to just observe his lover and now Frank was there. Ryan tried to think of anything but Horatio's butt when he bent over the table to reach the photos he had laid out.

"So why where you late this morning?" Frank asked, "Eric said he had been clubbing. What's your excuse?"

"I couldn't sleep." Ryan shrugged, which wasn't a lie.

He really couldn't sleep because he had been too busy making love to Horatio than to sleep.

"Huh." Frank said.

"You don't believe me?"

"Nah, I do. You're telling the truth."

"Why are you interrogating me by the way?" Ryan asked.

"I'm just conducting a little investigation." Frank smirked.

Frank was too curious for his own good. He really just wanted to make sure that Horatio was safe and since he suspected that Horatio had a girlfriend (not a boyfriend), he needed to find that woman and make sure she wouldn't hurt his friend. It's not that Frank didn't like gay-guys, but he had never met one before (as far as he knew) and the thought of Horatio seeing another guy was just hard to get used to. Knowing that Horatio was attracted to both men and women was one thing, actually getting used to him having a boyfriend was another.

"Hey Frank, Ryan." Eric said, "She confessed."

"Yeah we saw it." Ryan said, "Good job."

"H did all the work." Eric smiled.

"Not true, you found the fingerprint Eric. Calleigh found the bullet to match to the gun and Ryan and Natalia worked very well on the trace evidence." Horatio said, "Not to mention Walter and Jesse did a good job with witness statements. Ah hell, you all know that you did a great job!"

"Team effort." Eric grinned.

"Always." Horatio agreed.

Horatio frowned when he looked in to Ryan's eyes. He saw a certain look he hadn't seen before. Eric and Frank were too busy talking to notice how the red head was trying to silently ask Ryan what he was thinking about. Ryan walked away, knowing full well that Horatio would follow. Eric and Frank stayed behind and talked about the case.

As soon as Ryan and Horatio were alone in the locker room, Ryan pinned Horatio against his locker and kissed him hard.

"You have no idea what you do to me when you are interrogating someone do you?" Ryan asked.

"I can guess that I'm making you pretty hard." Horatio smirked as he felt Ryan's hard manhood press against his thigh.

"Rock hard." Ryan moaned and thrust against Horatio.

Horatio was also growing hard, but both men suddenly stopped when the door opened and they could hear Jesse and Calleigh enter. Horatio pretended to search for something in his locker and managed to hide his erection by almost hiding inside the locker.

Ryan pretended that he needed to use the bathroom and he hid inside the men's room until he wasn't so goddamn horny anymore.

"So Horatio, since we did such a good job today and the case was solved, we should be able to get the rest of the shift off." Calleigh grinned suggestively.

Horatio checked his wristwatch and smiled. He also wanted to end the shift early so he could take Ryan home and show him a really good time.

"Yeah why not? It's only two hours early anyway, I think we all deserve it." Horatio smiled.

Calleigh squealed and hugged her boss before hurrying to get her stuff out of her locker and almost run home. Jesse took his sweet time to get ready to leave and Horatio excused himself as the rest of the team arrived. He went to the men's room and found Ryan splashing his face with cold water. Horatio grabbed and him and dragged him in to one of the stalls. Horatio sat down on the toilet seat while Ryan stood in front of him.

"It's my time to suck your dick." Horatio grinned and opened Ryan's belt buckle.

Ryan couldn't speak as Horatio pulled out his erect member and started sucking. Ryan could hear the door to the men's room open and someone doing their business. He managed to keep quiet as Horatio's talented tongue worked his erection.

"Oh god, I am so close." Ryan moaned when the men's room was again empty.

"Oh, H!" Ryan gasped and took a firm grip of Horatio's red hair.

Horatio smiled and it didn't take long before he made Ryan come. He swallowed and licked him dry before tucking his penis back inside his pants.

"What about you?" Ryan smiled, eyeing the hard bulge in Horatio's pants.

"You can take care of me when we get to my place." Horatio winked and gave Ryan a kiss before both men exited the stall.

When they exited the men's room they bumped in to Alexx.

"I knew you had worked it out last night!" She grinned, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I got your back."

"Uh… thank you." Ryan smiled.

Both he and Horatio were quite surprised to have bumped in to their ME and friend.

"Don't stay up all night though. If you're late twice in a row people are going to start asking questions." Alexx winked as she walked away.

"It's a good thing it's not that late yet. We have hours to play before we need to sleep." Horatio whispered seductively in Ryan's ear.

"I have the perfect game for us too." Ryan smirked.

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my god!" Calleigh shrieked as Ryan entered the break room.

Ryan looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Natalia looked confused at Calleigh before she saw it too.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"You got a hickey!" Calleigh exclaimed.

Ryan's eyes widened and gasped. Natalia and Calleigh giggled.

"It's on your neck." Natalia grinned, "So who is she?"

Ryan pulled up the collar of his shirt to hide the hickey and silently cursed. Horatio had given him the hickey of course and now Ryan had to face two extremely curious women.

"Um… Uh, I don't have a girlfriend." Ryan said.

"Right, right, the hickey just appeared out of nowhere." Calleigh smirked, "Come on, you can tell us who she is."

"No, I can't." Ryan sighed.

"Oh come on Ryan." Natalia smiled, "Does she work here?"

"Ye… no." Ryan said.

"Who works here?" Eric asked from the doorway.

"We think Ryan's girlfriend does." Calleigh giggled, "He's got a hickey."

"Ryan ma man!" Eric laughed, "I didn't think you had it in you to find a girl."

"Very funny." Ryan said, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"So you gave yourself that hickey then?" Eric smirked, "Ryan and his girlfriend sitting in a tree…"

"Stop!" Ryan growled, "I do NOT have a girlfriend."

"Okay, you know what? Since I'm your friend, I will drop it for now because we have a crime scene to go to." Eric said.

Ryan nodded and followed Eric out of the break room. Natalia and Calleigh stayed and started to discuss who in the lab or the department that Ryan would be most likely to be in love with.

Eric kept to his word and didn't discuss the hickey or girlfriend-issue during the ride to the crime scene. There they met Frank and Horatio. Ryan gave Horatio a glare and the red head looked confused.

"A husband and his mistresses were shot two hours ago. The maid found them. Looks like a classical wife-shoots-cheating-husband-and-lover-case." Frank said, "But you guys need to prove it."

"Has Alexx been here already?" Eric asked.

"She's with the bodies right now." Horatio said.

Eric and Ryan nodded and went to the bodies and started collecting evidence and photograph the scene. Alexx winked at Ryan when she saw him and he blushed.

"So I'm judging by the hickey that last night went good." Alexx said low so only Ryan could hear her.

"Yeah, now the whole team suspects I have a girlfriend." Ryan sighed.

"Why don't you just tell them the truth?" Alexx asked.

"Horatio and I haven't been together that long Alexx. We want to wait." Ryan said.

"I'm not talking about telling them about him. Just tell them that you're gay." Alexx said.

Ryan shrugged. He hadn't really told anyone that he was gay. He hadn't even told his parents, because he knew they didn't like gay people. He had heard them talk about how wrong it was so many times. He just wasn't sure he could stand being rejected by them, so he rather just keep it from them.

"I'm here if you need to talk baby, okay?" Alexx smiled.

"Thanks Alexx." Ryan smiled back.

When Alexx left, Horatio came to see how Ryan was doing.

"We need to talk later. Not here." Ryan whispered.

"Come find me later." Horatio said.

**-I-**

"You know you can tell me who the girl is, right? I won't tease you about it I promise." Eric said when he and Ryan were alone in the fingerprint lab.

Ryan sighed. He wished he could tell Eric who he was really seeing, but it was too early and he was pretty sure his friend wouldn't react so well. Eric had been raised as a catholic and he had noticed that Eric seemed to be a little uncomfortable in the company of gay guys on cases. He was always professional, but something about him changed when they had to interview a gay man. Eric seemed to have no problem with lesbians though.

"Just tell me about it as a friend. I won't tease. I genuinely care Ryan." Eric said, "You're my friend."

"I know."

"And?"

"And there is nothing to say." Ryan said.

"Come on Ryan. Why are you so afraid to tell me?" Eric asked.

"Because I… look, the relationship is very new." Ryan sighed.

"Oh okay. That explains it." Eric smiled, "Don't worry I'll back off."

Ryan nodded. All day Calleigh and Natalia had given him smiles and he knew they were almost about to explode of curiosity. But compared to Eric, they didn't nag him about telling them too much.

"Eric, Ryan." Frank greeted as he entered the fingerprint lab, "The wife just confessed to murdering her husband and his mistress."

"Really? Let's get the evidence to support it in case she takes it back later." Eric said.

"I'm going to take my trace evidence to H." Ryan said lowly and walked away.

Although he really didn't have any trace evidence to show his boss. He just wanted to see him.

"Is he still feeling down from all your teasing?" Frank asked when Ryan was gone.

"You also know?"

"The whole lab knows. Ryan's hickey is pretty obvious." Frank chuckled, "I think it has something to do with him being late the other day."

"So do I." Eric smirked.

"Leave it alone." A female voice said from the doorway.  
"Alexx? What are you doing here?" Eric asked surprised.

"Just wanted to see if Ryan was okay." Alexx said, "Boys, I'm only going to tell you this once; leave it alone. Ryan and.. Ryan will tell you who he is dating when he is ready."

"You know who it is." Frank said.

"I do. But I promised not to say."

"Alexx, you know we're only curious." Eric said.

"I know. But if you let your curiosity get the better of you, you're going to end up hurting someone you care about." Alexx said.

Eric and Frank nodded and Alexx left. Of course now they were only more curious, but they knew Alexx was right.

**-I-**

All day Horatio had been wondering why Ryan was so tense. Ryan and he would have talked about it earlier if a new case hadn't come in and Horatio had been forced to take it with Calleigh, Jesse and Walter. He hadn't even had time to eat lunch.

There was a new serial killer in Florida and now he had come to Miami. He slashed his victim's throat and the victims were always people who worked as cops. Mostly uniformed cops. The only evidence was eye witnesses and the same murder weapon. Six victims so far. Everyone had died of course. The man was dressed completely in black, except for a red mask over his face. No fingerprints and no DNA.

"You okay?" Ryan asked from the door as he watched his lover looking out through the glass walls of his office.

"Just thinking about the serial killer. He's in Miami." Horatio sighed, "The media named him _The_ _Little Red Riding Hood Killer_."

"The guy nobody can seem to find." Ryan nodded, "I heard he always leaves at least one witness."

"It's different from murder to murder. Not everyone witnesses the murder, but somebody always sees him leaving the scene." Horatio said, "He picks out random cops."

"Be careful Horatio." Ryan said.

"Ryan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong. You've been tense all day. Is it because the team is asking who your girlfriend is?" Horatio asked.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Ryan sighed, "You gave me a hickey last night."

Horatio burst out laughing and soon Ryan joined in.

"That's what got you so upset?" He asked.

"Well no… just, it's what started all the questions from the team." Ryan smiled, "And it was hard not having your around today."

"I'm sorry about that. But I think I'll have to work overtime tonight. We have to catch this guy."

"Can I help?"

"You can read the case files from all the other police departments and see if anyone has missed anything. It's always good if a pair of new eyes read through these kind of things." Horatio smiled, "You can do it at home."

"My house or yours?"

"My. I want to show you how much I love you when I get home later." Horatio smiled seductively.

Ryan grinned and stepped closer to Horatio. He made sure no one could see before he kissed his boyfriend deeply. When they parted, Horatio grinned.

"I won't work too late." Horatio smiled, "I hired Yelina to drive around on the streets and see if she can see anyone with the same clothes as our killer."

"That's a big job. There are a lot of streets in Miami H."

"I know, but she's glad to do it." Horatio said, "I have to meet Jesse in the parking lot in five minutes. We're going back to the crime scene."

"What was the cop's name that died today?" Ryan asked.

"Robert Shaw." Horatio said, "Did you know him?"

Ryan shook his head no, "Be careful."

"I will." Horatio smiled and gave Ryan a quick kiss before leaving to meet up with Jesse.

The reason he and Jesse were going back to the crime scene, was because the other police departments' case files showed that the killer came back later to take something from the crime scene as a trophy. An item that had been there during the murder and during the processing of the scene had been missing several hours later. Horatio and Jesse were hoping to catch the killer in the act of stealing his throphy.

Ryan grabbed the case files he had been asked to read and went home to Horatio. He already had a key to the house. He found it hard to start reading because he had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. He couldn't help but to worry about Horatio.

**-I-**

"Yelina, anything yet?" Jesse asked.

He and Horatio had just arrived at the crime scene and Yelina was there waiting for them. She was a PI and she had been driving around in Miami for hours looking for anyone with the oufit as the killer.

"Nothing yet." She sighed, "I'm going home now. But there are some officers driving around instead."

"Yeah, we heard about it." Horatio said, "Say hi to Ray Jr for me."

"Of course. Good night." Yelina smiled and hugged her brother-in-law before getting inside her car to leave.

Horatio caught Jesse smirking at him and he looked confused at his long-time friend.

"What?" He asked as he and Jesse ducked under the crime scene tape.

"Your and Yelina make a good couple." Jesse smirked.

Horatio shook his head.

"We're just close friends. There is nothing else going on between us." Horatio said.

Jesse just smirked and walked up the stairs to where the cop had been murdered. The crime scene was on the second floor of a mall and in the toy's department. Every scene was at a different place and on a different time of the day. The killer seemed to have no pattern except his MO and going back to the crime scene after it had been processed.

"You know, this guy is actually quite smart. He goes back after the scene has been processed." Jesse said, "He knows that the CSIs have already collected all the evidence and that nobody will visit the scene again for at least a while."

"Yeah, we only know he's been stealing something from the other crime scenes because all the CSIs were sent back to process again, in case they had missed something." Horatio said, "And then they saw that an item was missing."

Jesse and Horatio were walking along the shelves, starting from different directions and looking at photos taken earlier of everything inside the store and comparing it to now. Every little toy had been photographed exactly where it had been on the shelf when the scene had been processed and so far nothing was missing.

"I think I found something." Horatio said after a while, "Down here."

He bent down to the bottom of a shelf and saw that a little doll was missing.

"What did he take?" Jesse asked as he walked towards Horatio.

Suddenly someone grabbed Jesse's head from behind and slashed his throat. Horatio heard him fall and stood up just as the killer ran out through the emergency exit. Horatio ran to Jesse and covered the cut with his hands as much as he could. Jesse gasped and coughed as blood poured down his chest. Horatio couldn't stop the flow.

"Come on Jesse. Stay with me!" Horatio exclaimed, "Don't leave me here!"

"Hor…" Jesse coughed.

"Shh, don't talk. Just fight Jesse." Horatio said, "Dammit, I don't want to attend your funeral Jesse! Fight!"

Jesse's eyes closed and Horatio yelled at him to continue fighting. Two officers who had arrived just as the killer escaped came running just as Horatio desperately tried to bring his friend back to life with CPR.

"We got two other officers following the guy." One officer said.

"Dammit Jesse!" Horatio growled as he did chest compressions.

"Lt. Caine." The other officer said, "He's gone."

Horatio stopped and panted. He had lost another one of his friends. Jesse Cardoza was gone. And it could just have easily have been Horatio that had died.

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan almost dropped the phone when Frank told him the news. Jesse was dead. Gone. Killed by _The Little Red Riding Hood Killer_. However, the first thing that crossed Ryan's mind was not that he would never see Jesse again, but that it could just as easily have been Horatio. It could have been his lover that had died. And no one would have been able to understand the pain that would cause Ryan because they didn't know about their relationship. Ryan didn't hear as Frank went on telling him how the murder had happened. Ryan could only think about his lover. Horatio was, desipite what peopl thought, an emotional person. A sensitive man and he had just lost an old friend.

"Where's Horatio?" Ryan asked when he came back to the here and now again.

"I have no idea." Frank sighed, "He left after I arrived and Jesse's body was taken to the morgue."

"Who is processing the scene?"

"Night shift."

"Damn."

"Well, what do you expected when an ass like Rick Stetler gets to decide who takes over the case?" Frank snapped.

"Sorry. Dammit, why did this have to happen to Jesse?" Ryan growled.

"Yeah." Frank said sadly.

After they had hung up, Ryan went back to Horatio's living room. It already felt like home to him. The case files from the previous murders were on the living room table, but Ryan was looking for was one of the many team photos that Horatio had on a shelf. He found the one he liked the most. It was of the team on the beach celebrating Calleigh's birthday only two months ago. When he saw Jesse on the picture, it really hit him that he was gone. Maybe it had had something to do with Ryan's gut feeling earlier. He had just felt that something was going to go wrong tonight. He had been right.

He grabbed the car keys and headed outside. He didn't cry. He couldn't cry. He felt empty. Jesse was his friend and he couldn't even cry for him. He couldn't do anything except drive to the lab asand try to find his lover. He couldn't be angry or shed a tear. What was wrong with him?

**-I-**

"Did the officers find the guy?" Calleigh asked.

After some threats about using Stetler as a target on the shooting range and some arguing from Eric, the team was finally able to process the scene themselves. No matter how hard it was, it was something they had to do for Jesse.

"No, but they did manage to pull his mask off. It's been sent to the lab." Eric said.

He hadn't known Jesse for very long and they hadn't always agreed on things, but especially after Calleigh's birthday party they had come closer and he would miss Jesse's calm personality and how he always manage to make people feel safe. He would miss arguing with him on cases sometimes too.

"Is Ryan and Walter in the lab?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah." Eric sighed as he looked down at Jesse's blood, "I can't believe this guy got away with it."

"We have his mask, we will have his DNA." Calleigh said, "And that's something that no other department has had in their cases."

Eric nodded. It was with a heavy heart that they processed the scene. Frank told them that Horatio was missing. It felt strange knowing that Horatio wasn't anywhere to be found. They knew he was probably hiding somewhere to be alone, but it was unlike him. After Speed's death he had worked his ass off trying to solve the case. They all had.

"Well, think about it for a moment; he's lost so many people that he considers family." Frank said, "He needs to be alone and think. After Speed died he almost beat the jewelry store owner, remember? I would rather have him missing and come back calm, then running around angry trying to find the killer and end up doing something stupid, like jumping in to a bay full of sharks."

"You're right." Calleigh said, "Call us when you find him though."

"I will." Frank said.

**-I-**

Horatio wasn't really missing. He wasn't even hiding. But the only person who knew where he was had decided not to tell anyone, since he needed some time alone. Horatio was in the morgue, just outside the autopsy room where Jesse's body lay and where Alexx was working up the stomach to start the autopsy. Horatio hadn't cried. He hadn't shed one single tear. He hadn't even been angry. He had just looked at Jesse's face, turned around and walked away. Now he was just sitting outside. Not saying anything or even moving. The only sign of life coming from him was the blinking of his eyes and the rising and falling of his chest as the breathed.

It was in the morgue that Ryan found him hours later. He had processed the mask that belonged to the killer and he had comforted Walter as he had cried in the locker room. He still hadn't cried and he was beginning to feel bad about it. After looking for his lover in the whole lab and not finding him, he had decided to ask Alexx if she knew where he was. He had then found Horatio sitting alone on the bench and felt relieved that he knew where he was. He didn't know Horatio good enough to know what he was capable of. The truth was that Horatio was just as capable of feeling so sad that he'd hurt himself or tried to drown his sorrow with alcohol. Not many people wanted to think that way about the red head, but he wasn't any different than other people in sorrow.

When Ryan sat down on the bench next to Horatio, he heard the red head release a deep breath. As if he had been holding that breathe for a very long time and couldn't release it until Ryan was with him.

"I am so sorry H. I know Jesse was a good friend and that you've known him for a long time." Ryan said.

Horatio nodded. Ryan could see the tears in his eyes and knew that he wanted nothing more than to let go, but he couldn't allow himself to do it. Typical Horatio, to not show his emotions at work. Ryan didn't know much about his lover's past, but he knew that he been hurt many times and he understood that some time in his life Horatio had been taught that showing emotions was a sign of weakness. Or maybe it was just who he was. Either way, Ryan wanted Horatio to be able to cry with him. He wanted Horatio to show him what he felt no matter if he was angry, sad, frustrated, depressed or happy. No matter what.

"I haven't cried for Jesse yet. Walter has. Calleigh and Eric have too. I saw them hold each other as they both cried. Frank even shed a few tears. But I can't cry. I can't." Ryan whispered, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you." Horatio said.

"Then why can't I cry?"

"Everyone reacts differently when somebody they care for dies. Some people cry right away, other's cry later and some people can't cry no matter how sad they are." Horatio said.

"But you can cry and you're not. I can see the tears in your eyes, but you're not letting them fall." Ryan said.

Horatio went quiet and looked down at his feet. Ryan put his hand on his knee and squeezed it softly. Horatio looked at him and Ryan gave him a small smile.

"If I cry people are going to think I'm having a nervous breakdown." Horatio said.

"But I'm the only one here. Alexx is in the autopsy room, but I'm sure she has seen you cry before."

"I can't Ryan. Not here."

"Why are you so afraid to let people see your emotions at work? I understand that we're not supposed to let our emotions interfere with our job. But this is beyond work H; we lost a team member tonight. A friend." Ryan said, "People are not going to think any less of you if you cry."

Horatio didn't answer. He seemed to think about if he should just let his tears fall or hold them in for a while longer. Ryan just hoped that at least he would let them fall when they got home.

"Did you process the mask?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, we got a match. This guy is only in the system because of too many unpaid parking tickets and speeding." Ryan said and showed Horatio the paper with the name and photo of the killer.

The cop killer responsible for seven deaths.

"Let's go talk Mr. Joseph Danes then." Horatio said, becoming professional.

Ryan sighed. He had not gotten through to his lover. But he wasn't going to stop trying.

**-I-**

Usually Ryan would be thinking sexual stuff when he saw his lover interrogate a suspect. However, this was not one of those times. How could he possibly let himself get turned on by the sight of his lover breaking down Mr. Danes? He couldn't do that when Jesse was gone. The man in the interrogation room had killed his friend.

Ryan was looking through the two-way mirror with everyone in the team expect Horatio. He and Frank were inside the room with Mr. Danes. It was very evident that Mr. Danes was a psychopath when he talked. He had been stopped for speeding three times and had over 20 unpaid parking tickets during the 13 years he had had a driver's license. He said that he had been treated badly by the police and decided to pay.

After two hours and a lot of death glares from Horatio, the guy finally cracked.

He killed cops because of the thrill. Cops were authority figures and he had made them squirm. _Thrill!_ Jesse had been killed because the guy had wanted a thrill. Ryan wanted to run in to the room and show him how much of a thrill it was for him to see a murderer suffer. God he wanted to make him pay! His motive was so rotten, so sick.

"He's so stupid!" Eric growled, "Thrill? He killed seven cops because of the thrill!"

"He's a psychopath." Calleigh said.

"It doesn't make it less bad." Eric said.

"I know." The blonde sighed and left.

Ryan stayed and watched as Horatio cuffed Mr. Danes. Ryan couldn't move. It was just such a crazy motive. So bad. Ryan stayed behind the two-way mirror until Horatio touched his shoulder. He had been standing there for fifteen minutes after Mr. Danes had been taken to a cell and he hadn't even realized it.

"Want to go home?" Horatio asked.

Ryan nodded and the two men managed to sneak out of the department and drive home to Horatio in his hummer.

"Is it really happening?" Ryan asked on the way to Horatio, "I mean… several hours ago, we didn't have a single lead on this guy. We had no evidence. Then he kills Jesse, his mask gets pulled off and we finally have his DNA. And what do we get to hear? That he killed Jesse and all those others cops because of the thrill."

"I know. People like him will never stop. Once they find a thrill, they will never stop. They can't stop." Horatio sighed and stopped the car on his driveway.

He and Ryan entered his house and Ryan went to the living room to pick up the case files from the table. It was over and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of the files and forget about Mr. Danes. He saw Horatio standing by the shelf, looking at the photos.

"I think I need a break." Horatio mumbled.

Ryan misinterpreted it and nodded. He turned to leave but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Not from you. From work. I need a break from all the deaths. I wish that for once someone I care about wouldn't die or get hurt… I don't want to lose people I care about." Horatio said and his lower lip quivered.

Ryan pulled him in to a hug.

"H, it's not your fault that Jesse died or Speed and Raymond." Ryan said, "You can't control that."

"I just don't want to have to bury anymore friends." Horatio sobbed.

Ryan took Horatio to bed and they lay down. Ryan held his lover as he cried and soon find himself crying too. It would be hard without a doubt to attend Jesse's funeral.

"I watched him die, Ryan." Horatio cried, "I held him as he died. It was like losing Speed all over again too. I couldn't save either of them."

"But you tried H. You tried to so hard and it is _not_ your fault that they died." Ryan said.

Horatio could only nod.

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Months Later**

A month had passed since Jesse Cardoza had died. Killed in front of Horatio. His friend. The funeral had taken some while to plan since Jesse's parents and the team had felt that he should be buried next to his wife. The whole team had flown to L.A. to attend the funeral and Horatio had held a little speech. Ryan had been so proud of his lover when he had stood up and talked about Jesse. It was especially interesting because he talked about how he and Jesse had met and that was way before Ryan had entered H's life.

At the funeral it had also been the first time Ryan had cried. Three weeks had then passed since Jesse had died and he hadn't been able to shed a single tear. At the funeral he had cried as the casket had been lowered in to the ground.

Now after two months since that tragic day, Ryan and Horatio were steady as a couple and were preparing for Kyle's return to Miami. Horatio felt that he should tell his son the truth from the very beginning and Ryan agreed. Kyle would be home in only two days and Horatio was nervous. Things could go horribly wrong. His son could hate him and disappear from his life. Or he could accept that his father was bisexual and dating a man. Ryan was nervous about how Kyle would feel about him. He was older than Kyle, but also a little more than ten years younger than his father. However, a rejection from Kyle would hurt much more Horatio than it would for Ryan.

The couple hadn't yet moved in with each other, but Ryan had most of his clothes at Horatio's and he often referred to it as home.

"Mm, good morning." Ryan mumbled when he felt his lover's arms wrap around him and an erection press against his leg.

"Good morning." Horatio smirked and kissed Ryan's neck.

Ryan moaned as he felt Horatio rub his erection against him and suck on his earlobe. He could feel Horatio's hands pulling his boxers down and he was already growing hard.

"Oh H, we gave to… oh God, g-go to work." Ryan moaned when Horatio started stroking his hardening cock.

"I don't think your boss will get mad if you're late this morning." Horatio smirked as he straddled Ryan and kissed his way down his chest and stomach.

"But, b-but if we're both late…"

"Ryan, don't worry about it." Horatio smiled as he started sucking on Ryan's cock.

Ryan gasped and thrust his hips. Horatio's strong hands grabbed his hips to hold him down while he sucked his now achingly hard member. Ryan grabbed a handful of Horatio's hair and closed his eyes in pleasure. God, he loved waking up to this. Horatio loved morning-sex and this wasn't the first time he completely blew Ryan's mind before he had even registered that he was awake. Ryan got so lost in the feeling of Horatio's mouth around his cock that he didn't even hear the phone ringing.

Horatio, however, did the heard it and he answered it as he stopped sucking Ryan's erection and instead spread his legs and got some lube from the night stand drawer.

"Caine."

"_Dead body in a hotel, H._" Frank's gruff voice said from the other end.

Horatio mumbled something incoherent as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder while he used his hands to lube up his fingers and press them inside Ryan, who moaned loudly.

"_What was that?_" Frank asked.

"Nothing." Horatio said hastily.

"_It was something or rather somebody._" Frank smirked, "_Who is she, H?_"

"Nobody."

"_Come on, you can tell me._" Frank said.

"Frank, where is this dead body?" Horatio said getting back to business as he added another finger and Ryan grabbed a pillow to put over his head so Frank wouldn't hear his screams of pleasure.

"_Oh yeah, The Hilton Hotel._" Frank said and gave Horatio the address and the room number.

"I'll be there soon." Horatio said.

"_Oh take your time._" Frank said and Horatio knew he was smirking like a fool.

"Frank." Horatio growled.

"_Tell your mystery lady I said hi._" Frank chuckled and then hung up.

Horatio threw the phone on the floor and added another finger as Ryan's muffled moans increased.

"Oh fuck! I need you inside me now H!" Ryan demanded and lifted the pillow off his face.

"So impatient." Horatio smirked and started gently biting Ryan's nipple.

Ryan gasped and could swear he saw stars. Horatio added yet another finger to really stretch Ryan and he smiled when his lover begged him to let him come soon.

"H! Now!" Ryan growled.

"I think you've waited long enough." Horatio smiled and pulled his fingers out before pressing his hard manhood inside his boyfriend's body.

He gasped in pleasure and started thrusting hard. Ryan moaned and grabbed the headboard. Horatio would have gotten lost in the sensation of being buried inside his lover if the phone hadn't started ringing _again_.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Horatio cursed, "Ryan, put the pillow over your head."

Ryan grabbed the pillow and muffled his moans as Horatio continued to thrust. Ryan pulled Horatio in closer by wrapping his legs around his waist. Horatio gasped and answered the phone.

"Caine."

"_I called Ryan._" Alexx smirked, "_Are you boys busy?_"

"Yeah." Horatio said.

"_Oh well, I'll see you at work._" Alexx chuckled and hung up.

Horatio looked at the phone he had grabbed, it was Ryan's. Oh well, no time to think more about that as he was coming closer to climax. He pulled the pillow off Ryan's face and watched as his lover started stroking his cock.

"God, I'm close." Ryan moaned.

"Come for me Ryan." Horatio gasped.

Ryan came with a scream and Horatio followed shortly. Ryan grabbed his lover's body as he fell forward and they lay in bed for while.

"People have to stop calling us when we have sex." Ryan said.

"They can't possibly know before they call that I'm fucking you senseless." Horatio chuckled.

Ryan shrugged and grinned.

"Let's take a shower. We have a crime scene to go to." Horatio said and pulled Ryan out of bed with him to take a shower.

**-I-**

The crime scene was messy and it didn't help that Walter AKA Iron Belly proved to have anything but an iron belly. But it really was a gruesome murder. Ryan even felt like he had to throw up sometimes and the sound of Walter's gagging just made it worse. Calleigh and Eric even reacted badly to the sight of all the blood and severed limbs. Horatio seemed to be the only one unfazed, but Ryan knew his lover better than the others. Horatio was just as bothered by the horrible sight as they were. Calleigh had to step out of the room several times and Eric grimaced constantly, mostly because of the smell.

A family of three; mother, father and their 14-year-old son had been murdered with an axe and then somebody had gone through the trouble of trying to chop of their limbs. A cleaning lady had interrupted the killer's plan and caused him to leave the murder weapon and bodies behind. He had apparently taken the fire escape down.

"Who could possibly want to murder these three? Especially a 14-year-old boy?" Eric asked, "It's just sick."

"Maybe he was just at the wrong place and the wrong time. According to Tripp they're from Ohio and the father didn't even have money to buy food. He paid for two nights at this hotel only." Ryan said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Eric asked.

"What?"

"that the father was in some deep trouble with a loan shark." Eric said.

"Yeah, I do." Ryan nodded.

Ryan looked over at Horatio and Frank as they were done with their interview of the cleaning lady. He heard Frank pester Horatio about who the mystery lady had been this morning. Horatio ignored Frank's questions and Ryan grinned. Frank would never give up until he had an answer.

"So, who do you think it is Ryan?" Frank asked when Horatio had gone to talk to the hotel manager with Calleigh.

"What?"

"H's girlfriend. Who do you think it is?" Frank smirked.  
"H has a girlfriend?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I heard someone moan this morning over the phone when I called H." Frank said.

"Moan? H was having sex with somebody?" Eric asked surprised.

Ryan glared at him. Why was it so hard to believe that Horatio had a sex-life? If Eric only knew how good Horatio was in bed. He was a god in bed!

"Yeah, why?" Frank asked.

"Oh Frank, I don't want the image of H in bed with a woman in my head! For me H just doesn't belong in a bed with somebody like that." Eric whined.

Frank just chuckled, "Sissy!"

"Why is it so hard to believe that H has sex?" Ryan asked, probably more aggressive than he had intended.

"I just don't want that image in my head. H is so… H is just H." Eric shrugged, "I don't want to imagine you in bed with a woman either."

Ryan just rolled his eyes. Eric could be a real sissy sometimes.

**-I-**

"Okay so the father was in deep shit with a loan shark who hunted him down all the way from Ohio to Miami when the family tried to flee." Walter said.

"And the loan shark either hired somebody or killed the family himself." Calleigh said.

"But why go through so much trouble chopping of their limbs?" Eric asked, "It's much easier just shooting them and dumping their bodies."

"Yeah, by killing them with an axe he has to hunt them around first. The bodies were all over the room." Ryan agreed, "Not to mention it's bloody."

"But a gunshot is loud." Walter pointed out.

"By chopping off the limbs the killer can transport the bodies from the hotel room to wherever he planned to dump them much faster." Calleigh said.

"And then he's left with the problem of cleaning the room and checking the family out of the hotel." Eric said.

"That's not so hard. You leave a note on the door handle that you don't want to be disturbed and the cleaning lady won't enter and then you can clean all you want." Calleigh said, "And checking out the family is easy. Just hand in the key."

"I still think he could have done it a lot easier." Eric said.

"It's not a he." Horatio interrupted the team's conversation in the layout room.

"It's not?" Ryan asked.

"It's a she. The mother in the family grabbed some hair from the killer. Enough to get DNA." Horatio said, "We don't have a match in AFIS, but it's a female killer."

"It also explains why Alexx said the wounds were much shallower then it would be if a man had killed them." Calleigh said.

"Not many female assassins out in the world." Walter said, "Should narrow the list of potential killers down a lot."

"Oh, you have no idea how many there are out there!" Horatio laughed and left.

"He's kidding right?" Walter asked nervously.

"No, any girl in a club could be an assassin, but then again so could any guy." Ryan smirked, "Walter's afraid of women, Walter's afraid of women..."

Walter rolled his eyes as Eric joined Ryan in their teasing little song. Calleigh just shook her head and left to join Alexx for lunch. Walter begged Eric and Ryan to stop singing the song.

"I'm not afraid!" Walter whined.

**-I-**

The team hadn't solved the case by the end of the day, but they weren't giving up. Ryan was now grocery shopping while Horatio made dinner at home. The fridge and freezer were almost empty. Horatio was the chef in their little family, a hidden talent he didn't want too many people to know about, especially Eric, because then the Cuban would never leave his house. Eric loved food and if he found out Horatio cooked good food, he would move in with him just to have good meals every day. As funny as that was, Ryan didn't like the idea of Eric sleeping in the guest room while Horatio had his wicked way with him. He was pretty sure Eric wouldn't want to listen to their love making either.

Ryan loved grocery shopping. He hated cooking though. While Horatio was the chef, Ryan was the photographer of the two of them and in the last two months he had taken more photos of Horatio than the man had collected through the years in albums. Horatio never got tired of being photographed by Ryan as long as it made him happy.

While Ryan looked for some spice he heard a voice that belonged to someone he hadn't seen in three years. His mother.

"Ryan! Oh my dear, Ryan, I haven't seen you in ages!" Melinda Wolfe exclaimed as she hugged her son.

Ryan smiled. It was so hard to be around to homophobes like his parents when he was gay and so he had never really had a good relationship with his parents. Ryan's eyed widened when his father, Charles Wolfe, hugged him. Growing up; his father had never hugged him. _Never_!

"Hi mom, dad." Ryan smiled, "What brings you here? You never go here."

"We can change can't we?" Melinda said, "We decided to try a new store."

Ryan nodded. He had grown up in Miami with his parents as the only child. They lived in one of the more quiet areas of Miami and his parents had always refused to go grocery shopping anywhere else. Only the little store down the block was good enough for them.

"How have you been son?" Charles asked, "We haven't heard from you in three years."

"Well, you never called me either did you?" Ryan snapped, "Did it ever occur to you to pick up your phone and call your son?"

"Don't start boys! I don't want a scene in front of all these people." Melinda said, "I heard you work as a CSI now."

"Yeah, I do. Day shift."

"Oh, how wonderful Ryan!" Melinda smiled and even Charles seemed proud.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Charles asked.

"Yeah."

"What's her name?" Melinda asked.

"Uh… oh, there's the spice I was looking for." Ryan said and grabbed the first thing he could find from the shelf.

"I have to pay for this. I have to get home for dinner." He said hastily and made his way to the cash desk.

His parents followed him and stood behind him in the line.

"Why don't you come home to us tomorrow with your girlfriend for dinner?" Melinda suggested.

"Uh…"

"Oh please, Ryan it would be so wonderful! We haven't seen you in three years." Melinda grinned widely.

"Yeah, cause he keeps avoiding us." Charles muttered and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Uh, okay. Sure. Tomorrow unless something at work comes up." Ryan said and begged to God that something would show up and make him miss the dinner.

"Wonderful! Be there at seven then." Melinda smiled.

Ryan nodded, paid for his stuff and rushed to his car. When he reached it he had to stop and breathe. Oh shit… now he was in trouble.

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Ryan, calm down." Horatio said, "What could possibly be so wrong?"

Ryan was pacing in the living room. The dinner that Horatio had cooked had been forgotten the moment Ryan had come home looking like a ghost. Then he had just started pacing and mumbling words while Horatio had tried to find out what had happened while Ryan had been grocery shopping.

"I fucked up." Ryan sighed, "I met my parents in the store and now I'm invited over for dinner tomorrow with my _girlfriend_."

Horatio opened his mouth to say something, but Ryan continued his ramblings.

"I'm screwed! They hate gay-people. They are the biggest homophobics I know!" Ryan whined.

"But…"

"No, H you don't understand. They are going to hate me." Ryan sighed and sat down on the couch.

Horatio sat down next to his lover and put a hand around his shoulders.

"I would choose you over them any day, but I'm not sure I can handle being rejected by my own parents." Ryan said "What have I done?"

"Ryan, if they can't accept you then they don't deserve to have you as their son." Horatio said, "I love you and I will be with you every step of the way."

Ryan was stunned for a moment. Horatio and he had never really said that they loved each other before. Those three little worlds hadn't been spoken except if it had been with sexual tension in the air and made to seduce each other.

"I love you too H." Ryan smiled and leaned closer to kiss the red head.

Horatio opened his mouth and grabbed a fistful of Ryan's hair as he pulled him closer to him. The kiss started to heat up, but they were interrupted by the sound of Ryan's stomach growling.

"I'm hungry." Ryan said sheepishly, "Think maybe we can continue this later? You can make me forget all about mom and dad."

"Oh, I can make you forget your name if you want me to." Horatio smirked and kissed Ryan before the two men stood up and went to the kitchen.

"H um, what were your parents like?" Ryan asked when they were half-way through the dinner.

Horatio stopped eating and Ryan feared he had crossed the line. But if they were serious and really did love each other, than it shouldn't be a problem to open up about their pasts. Ryan knew Horatio's childhood hadn't been very good.

"Well, in short; my father was abusive and beat me, mom and Raymond every day. I got the most of it though because I tried to protect Ray and mom." Horatio said, "My mom was… she was an angel. Call me a momma's boy, but… I really miss her."

The last words were whispered and Ryan's heart broke. He grabbed Horatio's hand across the table and squeezed it. Horatio gave him a small smile before he told him about the tragic day when he had been 16 and come home from school early. He had found his mother stabbed to death in the kitchen. His father had been gone and Horatio had tried to wake up his mother. Then out of nowhere old man Caine appeared and stabbed his own son in the back. Father and son fought and Horatio dislocated his shoulder. In the end; Horatio pushed his father down the cellar stairs in self defense. It was either old Jackson Caine or Horatio Caine that would have fallen down those stairs.

"The cops said it was self-defense. The neighbors said I was a hero. But all I could feel was disgust." Horatio said with tears in his eyes, "I killed my own father."

"Horatio, you didn't mean to. Like you said; it was self-defense." Ryan said.

"You know what really broke my heart though?" Horatio asked, "I found out that in the process of trying to wake my mother up and perform CPR, I made her internal injuries worse and she bleed out faster."

Tears fell from Horatio's eyes as he told Ryan this. Ryan stood up and walked over to the man he loved. He hugged him hard as the red head cried.

"Raymond blamed me for mom's death." Horatio said when he had calmed down some, "One the one hand he was glad that I had tried to save her, but on the other hand I killed her. If I hadn't tried to save her, then the doctors might have been able to do it in a hospital."

"H, you didn't kill your mother. It's not your fault. How could you know that she had such severe internal injuries?" Ryan said.

"I couldn't have known that."

"Exactly." Ryan said and gave Horatio a kiss on the cheek, "You did nothing wrong that day."

"I'm glad you think so." Horatio smiled slightly.

The two men moved in to the living room and sat down on the couch. After Horatio had told Ryan about his parents, Ryan felt it was only fair that he did the same.

"My dad's… well, he's actually great. He has supported me my entire life, but he would never accept me if I dated a man or if he found out I'm gay. He and I don't have the best kind of relationship though, but how can I?" Ryan said, "It's hard to try and like two people who talk about how wrong homosexuality is without coming out to them."

"I can only imagine." Horatio agreed.

"I haven't talked to them in three years; something my father isn't late to comment on." Ryan sighed.

"What's your mother like?"

"She's nice. She just wants what is best for me; sometimes she tries to hard though. She can never understand that I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Ryan said, "I don't know how I turned out so different from them."

Horatio nodded. Ryan sighed and rested his head against Horatio's shoulder as they just sat on the couch, doing nothing.

"You promised me you'd make me forget." Ryan smirked seductively after a while.

"I did huh?" Horatio chuckled, "Well, I better keep my promise then."

Horatio slid down on the floor and knelt down between Ryan's legs. Ryan's eyes widened as he realized what Horatio was planning.

"What were you expecting?" Horatio grinned.

"A bed and handcuffs maybe?" Ryan shrugged, "You've done this kidn of stress-relieving before?"

"Yeah, believe it or now a blowjob is a great stress-reliever." Horatio said, "Not to mention pleasurable, but this is going to be an extra great blowjob that you'll never forget."

Ryan was about to say something when Horatio opened his belt buckled and pulled down his zipper. Ryan was already growing hard and Horatio started stroking his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Ryan gasped. Horatio reached his other hand up under Ryan's shirt to stroke his nipples and Ryan moaned.

Before Ryan had any chance to react Horatio pulled down his pants and boxers to his ankles and blew softly on the head of the erection. Ryan groaned and his head fell back against the couch. Horatio's other hand started to fondle Ryan's balls as Horatio's mouth enveloped his hard cock. Ryan grabbed a fistful of Horatio's red hair and tried his best not to thrust as the master of blowjobs did some magic. Horatio slowly swallowed Ryan whole and then let the cock softly slide out of his mouth before taking him all the way again. Horatio's other hand played with Ryan's balls and Ryan moaned out loud.

"Oh god!" Ryan moaned.

Horatio stopped sucking and went back to playing with Ryan's nipples. Ryan looked at his lover with confused eyes.

"I want you to beg for me to let you come." Horatio smirked and sucked Ryan's nipple.

Ryan thrust against his boyfriend. Horatio's strong hands grabbed his hips to hold him down while he licked his way down from the nipple to the waist. He avoided Ryan's erect manhood as much as possible.

Horatio then kissed the inside of Ryan's thighs and Ryan gasped.

"Oh please, just suck me!" He begged.

"Not yet." Horatio grinned and moved up to Ryan's neck.

He sucked on his earlobe and kissed his neck; Ryan moaned and pulled Horatio up for a deep kiss. While they kissed, Horatio's hand found its way to Ryan's cock and started stroking it.

"Oh fuck yes!" Ryan moaned.

Horatio smirked and stopped stroking his lover's erection again. Instead he softly, very softly, ran his finger from the base of the cock to the head. Just enough to tease Ryan and keep in hard.

"Please H, make me come." Ryan begged.

"Have you forgotten your name yet?" Horatio teased.

"No."

"Then you can't come." Horatio smirked as he started sucking Ryan's cock again.

Ryan gasped and felt like he was going to explode, he knew he was so close to climax and just when he was about to come he felt Horatio retract and his hot mouth stopped sucking him.

"For fuck sake H!" Ryan growled, "I don't remember my name anymore!"

"I don't believe you." Horatio smiled and softly ran his hands up and down the inside of Ryan's thighs.

Ryan groaned and closed his eyes in pleasure as Horatio carefully bit his nipple.

"Oh fuck! Please."

"So impatient." Horatio chuckled and left soft kisses on Ryan's chest and stomach.

"Oh god, please." Ryan moaned.

Horatio smirked and lowered his head down to Ryan's aching erection. He started to suck him again and it took all of Ryan's control not to thrust in to Horatio's mouth or bend him over and fuck him until he passed out.

"Oh Jesus! I'm going to come!"

Horatio sucked faster and swallowed all of Ryan's cum. Ryan panted as he collapsed in the couch. Horatio kissed him before pulling him up to his feet to go to the bedroom.

"That was fantastic!" Ryan smiled.

Horatio just chuckled, "It won't be the last time it happens."

Ryan already looked forward to the next time as he joined his lover in his bedroom.

**-I-**

_Ryan! Ryan!_

"Ryan!"

Ryan jerked awake and almost fell of the lab chair. He rubbed his tired eyes and saw a very amused Calleigh across the table.

"Uh, hey Cal." He smiled.

"Sleeping on the job?" Calleigh asked amused, "Difficult night?"

"No, no. Not at all." Ryan said.

The night had been great! He had slept like a baby and only been woken up by his horny boyfriend who had been kissing his neck. Horatio had then showed Ryan some fantastic morning sex and now Ryan was pretty sure he had hickeys all over his chest and a look in his eyes that said: _I've been fucked all morning by my boss_!

"Alright then, we need to find more evidence and I know just how to do that." Calleigh said cheerfully, "We check the fire escape for epithelia."

"Good thinking Cal." Ryan smiled and went with Calleigh to the hotel and the murder scene.

Meanwhile, Frank was pestering Horatio about the very obvious _"I got laid this morning"_- look that was apparently written all over his face.

"Who is she H?" Frank asked; grinning like a fool.

"Frank, as you may see when you look at my desk I have a hell of a lot of paperwork to do." Horatio said.

In fact Horatio had so much paperwork on his desk that he couldn't actually be seen from the front or side. People had to step around the desk to see him. The stack of case files and reports represented Mt. Everest.

"How come you have so much paperwork to do?" Frank asked.

"I hate paperwork and with this new case I've had to pull all the files of female assassins that we have. Anyone with the same method as our current axe-wielding maniac." Horatio sighed, "And I don't have a girlfriend."

"Somebody got laid this morning and it ain't me." Frank said.

"It's so strong of you to admit that, Frank." Alexx said from the doorway, "Really, I admire that."

Frank blushed and left the office before he said something else that he would regret. Horatio chuckled.

"When are you and Ryan planning on coming out to the team?" Alexx asked.

"Um…"

"Not soon huh?" Alexx chuckled, "Don't rush honey, but sooner or later you'll have to."

"I know." Horatio said, "We're telling Kyle when he comes home tomorrow and maybe Yelina and Ray Jr after that." Horatio said.

"Good. That's a start." Alexx smiled, "Anyway, I just came up here to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine." Horatio smiled.

"Alright, take care sweetheart."

Horatio waved goodbye to Alexx and then eyed his Mt. Everest of paper. God, he _really_ hated paperwork.

**-I-**

"H?" Ryan asked as he entered his boss and lover's office.

Mt. Everest wasn't Mt. Everest anymore and now you could actually see Horatio's desk. However, Horatio wasn't by his desk like he had been all morning. Calleigh and Ryan were back from their little trip to the crime scene and Ryan wanted to share their findings with their boss.

"Motherfucker!" A growl was heard from under the desk.

Ryan stifled a laugh. He had never heard Horatio utter that word before, but it sure sounded funny coming from him.

"Stupid, useless piece of technology!"

"Horatio?" Ryan asked.

The red head appeared from the under the desk with a pissed off expression. When he saw Ryan he sighed and stood up.

"I hate my computer. It keeps shutting off." Horatio growled, "So I conducted a little investigation and guess what I found out? The cable is almost torn off. How the hell that happened I have no idea."

"Well, look at it on the bright side; you might just be able to ask the Chief for a new computer and not just a new cable." Ryan smiled.

"True." Horatio said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

One hour left until lunch and he only had a few case files and reports to go through.

"Cal and I processed the fire escape outside the hotel room and found some epithelia. It's female and it matches the DNA collected from the hair." Ryan said, "We still don't know who the killer is though."

Horatio nodded. Ryan could see how bored and stressed he was and decided to close the blinds in the office. Horatio looked confused at his lover as he locked the door.

"Got something special on your mind?" Horatio asked.

"Let's head home for a lunch." Ryan smirked.

**-I-**

Ryan was so nervous on the way to his parent's house that he couldn't even drive. His hands were shaking so bad. Horatio drove instead and truth be told he was nervous too. But being hated and rejected from Ryan's parents wouldn't hurt for him the same way it would for Ryan.

The worst part was that Ryan _knew_ he would be disowned and yet he still decided to come out to them. He knew what would happen when his parents found out that he was gay, but he still had the courage to tell them the truth.

"We're here." Horatio said softly.

"Shit. Tell me I can do this." Ryan said.

"You can do this Ryan. You're incredibly strong." Horatio smiled, "I'll be by your side the whole time."

"I love you H. I love you so much." Ryan whispered.

"I love you too." Horatio smiled and got out of the car with his boyfriend.

Melinda and Charles were very surprised to see a man with Ryan when they opened the door. However, they let them inside and they all sat down by the kitchen table. Ryan knew that they wouldn't even get through dinner because he could see the confusion in his parents' eyes.

"So um, what happened to bringing your girlfriend?" Melinda asked, "You said you had a girlfriend."

"No mom, I said I was seeing someone. I never said it was a _girl_." Ryan corrected.

"Yeah, but it is right?" Charles asked, "No son of mine is a faggot."

"It's called gay. And I am." Ryan said firmly.

"Ryan honey, please." Melinda said.

"I am gay mom. Always have been and always going to be. You and dad can't change that. Horatio and I love each other." Ryan said.

"He's old enough to be your father!" Charles growled.

"No, he's not!" Ryan exclaimed, "I'm 33 and he's 50! You're 57 dad."

"Are you some kind of toy for him?" Charles asked, "Did he trick you in to believing that you're a fag?"

"Sir, Ryan hasn't been forced to do anything." Horatio said, "We love each other and I'm not forcing him to believe in anything. Yes, there's a big age gap between us, but that doesn't matter when you truly love someone."

"Shut up you stinking fag!" Charles growled and punched Horatio in the face.

Horatio glared at Charles as he wiped the blood of his lip. Ryan and Melinda gasped. Before Charles could hit Horatio again or the other way around; Ryan dragged him out of the house.

"You're lucky I don't arrest your for assaulting an officer!" Horatio growled.

"Dad, you crossed the line." Ryan said.

"Don't you ever come back here Ryan!" Charles growled, "You're not my son anymore you stinking faggot!"

_**Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"You wanna tell me why the hell you have a split lip?" Frank asked Horatio.

Horatio sighed and didn't answer at first. When Charles had hit him the night before he had caused his lower lip to split. Horatio knew the team had to be going crazy wondering what had happened. Ever since Horatio and Ryan had come home the night before, the younger man had refused to sleep or eat. He had cried and spent the night on the back porch. Horatio had been with him the entire time. He understood that as much as Ryan had expected his parents to reject him, he had hoped that they had changed. He had had an ounce of hope in his heart and it had been crushed in just seconds. Seeing his lover heartbroken was not easy for Horatio and he wanted to show Charles what happens when you hurt someone that he cares about.

"Not very talkative today, huh?" Frank said.

"I got in to a little fight." Horatio said, "Tell me about the body?"

Frank changed the subject to work. A female body had been found in the glades. Shot to death in execution style. Horatio found it hard to focus on work. He wanted to be with his lover who was still in his beach house on the porch. But instead of being with his lover Horatio had to work**.** He also hoped to get some sleep before his son came home.

He really wanted to give Kyle a good welcome back greeting and if he was tired and cranky it wouldn't work. Horatio hoped with every fiber in his body that Kyle wouldn't react the same way Charles and Melinda had when he found out the truth.

"No gun was found." Frank said, "Where is Ryan by the way?"

"He said he felt sick so I told him to stay home." Horatio said.

Frank nodded. Recently the Texan had started to see things he had missed for the last two months. He saw the special looks that Ryan and Horatio gave each other, but he didn't want to say anything until he was certain it was real and not in his imagination. He did hope that Horatio had found someone to love, because he really deserved it and needed it.

**-I-**

Ryan sighed deeply. He really needed to get out of the lounge chair and do something else. He couldn't just sit on the porch all day. He was hungry but didn't feel like eating. The thought of food almost made him vomit. He hadn't expected that he would be so heartbroken from his parents' rejection. He had known that they would hate him, yet he had wished and hoped with all of his heart that he would be proven wrong.

God, he was so stupid!

After finally getting out of the chair; Ryan decided to go home. He would come back soon, but there was something he had to do. Ryan felt he had to pack up his things from his apartment and leave to live with Horatio. He knew the red head wouldn't object even if moving in after two months might seem fast for some people. And even though it was probably something the two of them should decide together.

When Ryan got home he found some empty boxes and bags. He started packing all of his clothes, books and other stuff that he could use. It took a while longer than he had expected and he only had two hours left before Horatio would come home from work when he was done packing everything he felt he wanted and needed with him. Left was the furniture and pictures of his parents. With some help from his neighbor Philip he carried the furniture down to the landlord, who took any chance he could get to make an old piece of chair, table and so on look like new. Soon only some photos of Ryan with his parents were left. He took them with him and went to the nearest trashcan.

"If you can't accept me then I don't want you in my life." Ryan said with a heavy heart.

He threw the photos in the trash. It was something he had to do no matter how much it hurt. When he was done he gave the key to the landlord and went back to Horatio's beach house or what Ryan felt was home for him too.

He got back just before the shift ended at the lab and so Ryan started carrying his boxes and bags inside the house. There wasn't much to carry. It had taken much longer to pack everything down then it would be to unpack it.

**-I-**

An unsolved case was never good. The female victim from this morning's crime scene turned out to be the one who had killed the family at the Hilton Hotel. Whoever had hired her had also killed her and who that was, was unfortunately still a mystery. Her death would remain unsolved. She was still even a Jane Doe.

"Excited about seeing Kyle again after so many months?" Calleigh asked her boss on their way out of the lab.

"Yeah! I'm looking forward to having him home again." Horatio smiled.

"Is he staying permanently?"

"Yes, he said he had enough of the military life and the war." Horatio said.

Calleigh smiled. The team liked Kyle because he brought out the best in Horatio; he made him smile and laugh more. Kyle had also grown a lot in 3 years, from a troubled teenager to a stable and happy young man.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Horatio." Calleigh smiled, "Bye!"

"Bye."

Horatio got inside the hummer and drove home. On the way home he was thinking about how exactly he should tell Kyle that he and Ryan were dating. He was also thinking about how to comfort Ryan. He hated seeing his boyfriend so upset.

When Horatio got home he hadn't expected there to be four boxes in the hallway or music coming from the living room. Classic Rock; Ryan's favourite type of music.

"Ryan?" Horatio asked.

"Oh hi, I um… don't be mad, but I took the liberty of moving some of my stuff here. I gave my apartment key to the landlord and uh…"

"You moved in?" Horatio asked surprise.

"Yeah." Ryan blushed, "I know I should have talked to you about first."

"Yes you should." Horatio said, "I could have helped you pack."

Ryan grinned and pulled Horatio in for a kiss. Ryan then told his red headed lover what he had done to the photos of his parents and although Horatio didn't think of that as a way to solve anything; he supported Ryan in his decision.

"If that was something you had to do then I support it." Horatio said, "Do you think you will ever talk to them again?"

"No." Ryan sighed, "If they want to be a part of my life they have to contact me."

Horatio nodded and looked at the clock.

"Kyle will be here in two hours. We should wait with dinner until he arrives." Horatio said.

"I'm sure he'll be hungry." Ryan smiled, "I know something we can do until he gets here."

Horatio saw the lust in Ryan's eyes and moaned softly as he was dragged towards the bedroom.

"Ryan wait, don't you think we should talk about yesterday?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Because your heart got crushed by two people who should love and protect you no matter if you're gay, bi or straight." Horatio said.

"I don't want to talk about it. I've done a lot of thinking and I'm not going to let it crush me." Ryan said, "Yes, I still am heartbroken, but… I refuse to let it pull me down anymore."

Horatio nodded and pulled Ryan in for a kiss.

**-I-**

The last thing Kyle had expected when he came home was to find his father in bed with another man and not just any man, but Ryan Wolfe. Kyle decided not to wake the two men up and instead he went up to his room to unpack and change in to more comfortable clothes. As he did this he had time to think. He had always suspected that his father might be bisexual or gay. Horatio was the kind of man who could love anybody no matter the gender. Kyle smiled and went back downstairs when he was done. He was happy that his father had found someone. Kyle had only met Ryan a few times, but he seemed like a nice guy.

"Kyle?" Horatio exclaimed.

He had just gone up to get dressed and heard someone up on the second floor. When he had exited the bedroom he had been surprised to see his son in the kitchen. Until he saw what time it was and realized that Kyle had been home for thirty minutes already.

"Hi dad!" Kyle smiled, "I uh, came to find you and boy was I surprised."

"Kyle I uh…"  
"It's okay dad. You're my father and that means that as long as you are happy; I am happy." Kyle grinned, "I have a lesbian friend dad, did you really think I'd hate you because you're dating another man?"  
"Well, of course I feared that." Horatio said and then sighed in relief, "Are you really okay with it?"

"Yeah of course! You and Ryan huh? For how long?"

"Two months. He moved in with me today." Horatio smiled, "I really love him."

"I'm glad you do. You make a cute couple." Kyle grinned, "You're bisexual right?"

"Yeah of course, otherwise I wouldn't have dated your mother and you wouldn't have been sitting here today." Horatio chuckled.

"And Ryan is…"

"I'm gay." Ryan said from the doorway as he joined father and son by the kitchen table.

"Well, I just got one thing to say." Kyle grinned, "If you hurt my father Ryan I will kill you."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting him." Ryan smiled and grabbed hold of Horatio's hand.

Kyle was truly glad to see that his father was happy with Ryan.

"Great! I'm starving so why don't we order some pizza?" Kyle suggested.

"Sounds great." Horatio said, "I'll pay."

"Now H…"

"Ryan, I will pay." Horatio said.

"It's not fair. You paid last time." Ryan said.

"I can pay." Kyle suggested.

"No!" The two older men said in unison.

"I will pay Ryan." Horatio chuckled.

"Okay fine! If you insist." Ryan smiled.

"You can pay me back later." Horatio whispered in his ear as Kyle grabbed the phone to make the call.

"Oh, I will." Ryan smirked.

The trio spent the rest of the night talking about everything that had happened in the past two months. It was the beginning of their formation as a family.

_**Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Wakey, wakey." Ryan smiled as he kissed his lover gently.

After last night's long talk with Kyle, Ryan felt very happy to be part of what was beginning to become a little family of three. Kyle seemed to really like him. Now it was time to wake up to go to work and Horatio didn't seem to be in the mood for it.

"This is the first time you haven't wanted to go to work." Ryan said, "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm tired." Horatio yawned.

Ryan chuckled and gave the red head a kiss on the lips. Horatio's response was to cover his head with his pillow and Ryan gasped in surprise.

"Somebody is in a really bad mood." He said, "Do you have PMS?"

"I can't have that." Came the muffled reply.

"Well, whatever you have I'm sure I can cure it." Ryan smirked and crawled under the covers down to Horatio's waist.

Horatio gasped as a hand made its way down inside his boxers and started stroking his hardening member.

"Oh, Ryan." He moaned.

Ryan smirked and took the erect manhood in his mouth. Horatio used the pillow to muffle his cries of pleasure as Ryan sucked him. Horatio grabbed Ryan's hair and his lover smirked. He always knew how to wake up his older lover. Ryan was very talented and Horatio came with a gasp. Then he threw the covers back and looked at his lover.

"Now, I have to do something about your little problem there." Horatio grinned and eyed the very obvious bulge in Ryan's boxers.

Ryan smiled and gasped as Horatio pulled him towards him and then pinned him to the bed. Horatio kissed all the way from the Ryan's mouth to his erection and then took it in his mouth. Ryan moaned and thrust with hips. Horatio smiled as he saw Ryan squirm with pleasure and he sucked harder and faster and Ryan got closer to his climax. Ryan came with a loud groan and Horatio swallowed all he had to give.

"Remind me to be a sleepyhead a lot more if it means receiving a blowjob as a wakeup call." Horatio smirked before he grabbed his lover's hand and headed to the showers.

Both Horatio and Ryan loved to shower in really hot water that caused the whole bathroom to steam. They stepped under the hot water together and Horatio grabbed a sponge and started rubbing Ryan's back with it. He began at the shoulders and went down to his perfectly curved butt. Ryan moaned and leaned back against his lover as he enjoyed his touch.

"You are so sexy when you're wet." Horatio whispered and placed a soft kiss on Ryan's shoulder.

"Really? It explains why you always want to push me in to the ocean when we're down on the beach." Ryan grinned.

Horatio chuckled and kissed Ryan's neck before letting the sponge glide over his butt and up again over his back. Ryan moaned and smiled as he felt Horatio's other hand softly caress his chest and stomach. Horatio sure knew how to touch someone and Ryan could feel himself grow hard. Horatio smirked and started to gently stroke Ryan's cock as he, with his other hand, dropped the sponge and pressed a finger inside Ryan.

"Oh fuck!" Ryan moaned as his knees almost buckled.

"Fuck? Yes, I'm working on it." Horatio teased and gasped as he felt the younger man's hand start stroking his growing cock.

"Oh god, yes." Ryan gasped as Horatio added another finger.

Horatio smiled and left soft kisses on Ryan's neck as he also stroked his erection. Ryan was so lost in the pleasure Horatio's hand was giving him as he jerked him off that he didn't feel it when his lover replaced his fingers with his erect manhood. He first noticed it when Horatio thrust deep inside him and hit his prostate.

"Horatio, fuck!" Ryan exclaimed and rested his hands against the wall in front of him.

Horatio grabbed his hips and started thrusting softly but deep. Ryan's cries of pleasure caused him to smile and only thrust deeper. Horatio gritted his teeth in pleasure as he felt his climax come closer. Ryan moaned and was so lost in the sensation of Horatio fucking him that he didn't notice that he bit down on his hand to keep from screaming. He finally came and Horatio followed him with a loud groan. The two men stood in the shower for a moment before Horatio slipped out his lover and turned him around.

"What's the point in taking a shower after sex if we only get sweaty again in the shower?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"Easy; the shower takes longer and we get to enjoy the hot, steamy water for a few more minutes." Horatio grinned.

Ryan laughed and both men froze when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you done?" Said a young male voice that could only belong to Kyle.

Horatio and Ryan gaped at each other as they realized he had heard them.

"Um… yeah." Horatio said.

"Good, because I just wanted to let you know that Alexx sent a package and I took a peek and I'm just telling you one thing; do _not _try any of those things when I'm home." Kyle said and then left.

"Why would Alexx send a package to us instead of giving it to us in the lab?" Ryan asked confused.

"Must be something X-rated." Horatio shrugged.

After the shower they got dressed and then went to the kitchen where the already opened package was waiting on the kitchen table. Kyle was sitting by the table.

"I didn't really open the package, it was half open when it got here." Kyle smiled innocently, "And I thought it could be something dangerous you know, so I just a little peek."

"Is this your excuse for being nosy?" Horatio asked.

Kyle just blushed. Horatio grabbed the package and opened it. He gasped and when Ryan saw the reaction he looked confused. Horatio gave him the gift and Ryan started laughing.

"_The Gay Man's Kama Sutra_?" He asked, "Why would she give us this?"

"She's a woman and women love gay relationships. She must think we have no imagination when it comes to our sex-life." Horatio blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Ryan asked.

"Because she'll know we opened the package and she'll know we considered most of those positions. She'll _know_. Knowing is not good." Horatio blushed more.

Kyle burst out laughing and Horatio gave him a playful glare. Ryan smiled.

"We could actually try some of these positions." He said as he looked through some pages.

"Not when I'm home. I don't want to hear you argue or complain when you fail." Kyle smirked.

Horatio just shook his head. Ryan continued to read the book until Horatio took it from him and left it in the bedroom. Ryan knew he would be able to make Horatio try some of the positions with him later.

**-I-**

Horatio couldn't help but to blush when he went down to the morgue to talk to Alexx about one of the team's latest cases. Alexx just smirked when she saw the red head.

"Alexx…" Horatio started.

"It wasn't only me! Yelina was in on it too." Alexx defended.

"Yelina?"

"Yeah, she knows about you and Ryan. It's as clear as the sky is blue; I don't see why nobody else on the team hasn't noticed yet." Alexx said, "Now about the book; use it well and don't be ashamed honey."

"Ryan has already read half of it." Horatio said.

"Good boy. You might just like what you read." Alexx smirked as Horatio once again blushed.

Horatio wasn't very open about his sex-life and he wasn't used to talk about sex either. Ryan was a bit more open and didn't mind sharing that he had a sex-life. Not the details, but just the fact that he and Horatio did actually have sex.

"Alexx, the victim." Horatio said.

"COD is strangulation." Alexx began and shared her findings with Horatio.

When she was done Horatio thanked her and went back to the lab where he bumped in to Ryan, who dropped his reports.

"Sorry about that Ryan." Horatio said and helped the younger man up on his feet.

"It's okay. I didn't look where I was going." Ryan said, "I was on my way to give you my reports."

"Is it the reports from last week?"

"Yeah."

"You really have to start doing you paperwork more often. That way you wouldn't have to give me ten files on the same time." Horatio said.

"Well, I would do it if I wasn't so distracted by you." Ryan grinned.

Horatio chuckled and entered his office with Ryan close behind. Ryan placed the files on the desk and Horatio sat down to read through them. Ryan would have kissed him goodbye if Calleigh hadn't showed up just as he was about to leave.

"Hey Ryan, Horatio." She greeted with a smile, "Horatio, I have some ballistic evidence for you to look at from this morning's murder victim on the beach."

Horatio nodded and followed Calleigh to the ballistic lab. Ryan groaned in lust as he watched Horatio's ass when he walked away. He felt a growing desire to simply pull down the red head's pants and fuck him hard. But that could cause Rick Stetler to have a heart attack. Not that it would hurt anyone. Kill two birds in one stone; receive mind blowing sex and give Stetler a heart attack.

"Damn you Horatio Caine and your sexy ass." Ryan muttered.

**-I-**

"How did I know?" Yelina asked, "You gave each other looks full of lust and love."

Ryan and Horatio smiled and looked at each other before looking back at Yelina, who was making dinner. Horatio had asked if he, Ryan and Kyle could come over for dinner and then they had asked her how she had known about them. Ray Jr hadn't suspected anything, but since he already knew his uncle was bisexual he wasn't bothered by his relationship with another man. Ray and Kyle were busy playing computer games while the adults were in the kitchen.

"We really have to start making it less noticeable." Ryan said.

"The team hasn't seen it yet so you are pretty good at hiding it." Yelina pointed out.

"Or they just see what they want to see." Ryan said, "They may not want to accept that their boss and friend are in a gay relationship with each other and therefore they ignore the signs."

Horatio grabbed the brunette's hand and squeezed it softly.

"No, no! You know, if Calleigh knew about you two she wouldn't be able to keep quiet and she would pester you about details." Yelina chuckled, "She'd ask you to videotape when you have sex and give it to her."

"What?" Ryan exclaimed, "Why would she want to see that?"

"Women love gay men." Horatio said, "I told you earlier this morning. There is something about gay men that most women seem to love."

"Two guys together are cute, sexy, and adorable and yes, we love it." Yelina smiled, "Did you enjoy mine and Alexx's gift?"

"No." Horatio muttered and blushed.

"Yes, thank you." Ryan smiled, "Some things in the book look very interesting actually."

Horatio groaned and rested his head on the table. Yelina and Ryan just laughed. At dinner Ray Jr made the same "threat" to Ryan that Kyle had given him the night before about hurting Horatio.

"Dude, do you even know how to kill someone?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, you shoot them if you want it to be over fast." Ray shrugged.

"Boys, we are not going to talk about how to kill someone." Yelina said, "Not dinner conversation at all."

"Not an appropriate conversation ever." Horatio said, "You boys shouldn't worry so much about stuff like that, but more about… girls or boys."

"Girls." Ray smiled.

"Women." Kyle corrected, "They're called women."

"Very good Kyle." Yelina grinned.

"Dude, in my age they're still girls and you're only a year older Kyle."

"Apparently a year is a lot when it comes to maturity." Kyle smirked.

The adults just shook their heads at the kids playful bickering back and forth. Ryan was happy to be a part of the family and he knew that he was where he belonged.

**-I-**

Joseph Danes. The name brought back bad memories. He was the man responsible for killing seven cop and one of the men he had killed had been Jesse Cardoza. He had slit his throat and left him to die in Horatio's arms. Horatio's blood boiled with anger when he got the call that Joseph Danes had asked to speak with him. Ryan wanted to go with him, but Joseph had asked that Horatio come alone. And so what would have ended as a great night with some hot love-making had ended with Ryan and Horatio driving to prison to visit Joseph. Ryan stayed in the car outside while Horatio went inside and a guard led the red head to Joseph's cell.

The murderer smiled when he saw his visitor and he approached the cell door. Horatio made sure to stay close enough to hear what he said, but far enough so he couldn't grab him.

"What do you want?" Horatio asked.

"I'm being executed in two days." Joseph said, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Bullshit!"

"It's not bullshit." Joseph said, "I'm sorry for killing your friend."

"And what about the other cops?"

"Well, I'm not sorry about that. But I understand your friend was someone you had known for many years."

"This is why you asked me to come here?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, a man can regret something can't he?" Joseph asked.

"You killed seven cops, seven_ people_, because of the _thrill_. I find it hard to believe that you're truly sorry." Horatio said.

The look in Joseph's eyed told him that Joseph was telling the truth, but Joseph was a psychopath and he knew how to manipulate people.

"I am. I only have two days left and I wanted to at least apologize for what I've done before my time is up." Joseph sighed.

"And now you have."

"Apology accepted?"

"No." Horatio said and left.

He didn't believe Joseph Danes. He would never believe he was sorry. Joseph smirked and lay down in his bed as the red head left. When Horatio got back to Ryan he told him to hurry home.

"He wanted to apologize?" Ryan asked surprised when Horatio told him how the meeting had went.

"Yeah."

"Do you believe it?"

"No." Horatio sighed, "I don't believe him."

_**Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Horatio woke up to the feeling of soft kisses on his chest. He sighed and opened his eyes only to look down in to Ryan's brown lustful eyes.

"What are you doing?" Horatio asked sleepily, although what Ryan was doing or wanted to do was very obvious.

"I'm taking some advice from the book Alexx and Yelina gave us." Ryan smirked.

"Oh god." Horatio groaned.

Ryan smiled and kissed his way down to the stomach and then to the red head's thighs. In the book he had read how one should take the time to explore the partner's body. The _whole body_. The feet, hands, arms, legs and so on. Ryan was doing just that and he could tell Horatio liked it because the older man closed his eyes and relaxed so deeply that Ryan almost thought he was falling asleep again. Ryan took his sweet time kissing and massaging Horatio's leg; all the way from the thigh to the feet and then he gently massaged Horatio's foot, which was a difficult task since the red head was extremely ticklish under his feet. Ryan chuckled when he saw Horatio bite his lower and tighten his hold on the sheets as Ryan's fingers ran over his foot softly.

"Hard to keep from laughing?" Ryan teased.

Horatio just nodded and giggled silently. Ryan moved on to the other leg and Horatio smiled down at his lover. When Ryan was done with the feet and the legs he moved up to the hands and arms.

"I had no idea you were so good at giving massage." Horatio mumbled as he just enjoyed Ryan's touch.

"Neither did I, but I'm glad you like it." Ryan grinned and straddled Horatio.

Ryan massaged and kissed the older man's hands and arms and then moved on to the neck and chest. Horatio moved his hands to Ryan's hips and gently squeezed them before pulling down Ryan's boxers to softly caress his butt.

"No sex H. Just enjoy my touch." Ryan said.

"I am."

Ryan smirked and slapped Horatio's hands away. Horatio pouted and resisted the urge to touch Ryan some more. Last but not least Ryan moved on to kissing and softly caressing Horatio's stomach. He could feel how the older man was slightly hard and Ryan grinned. Horatio wouldn't get what he wanted. Instead he'd have to wait all day long. Horatio moaned and opened his eyes; he begged Ryan with his eyes to kiss lower.

"No sex." Ryan smirked, "Not now."

Horatio tried to persuade Ryan by pulling him up to his face and kiss him passionately, but Ryan wouldn't budge. He climbed off the bed and left a horny red head in the bed while he took a shower.

"Hey!" Horatio called out.

"I want you to yearn for me all day." Ryan called out from the shower.

Horatio groaned and got out of bed. He got dressed and started to make breakfast. He would show Ryan how much he was yearning for him when they got home after the shift. Ryan would learn not to keep Horatio waiting.

"Wipe the smirk off your face." Ryan grinned as he joined his lover in the kitchen.

"Just planning my revenge." Horatio smirked.

"So impatient." Ryan chuckled and gave Horatio a kiss.

"Get a room!" Kyle yawned as he entered the kitchen.

"We have one; the bedroom down the hall." Ryan teased.

Kyle shook his head, "I mean a hotel room."

"Why?" Ryan smiled.

"So I can have wild parties while you two are gone." Kyle grinned and stuck his tongue out at his father when the red head gave him a warning look.

"Ryan and dad sitting in a tree…" Kyle sang as he went back up stairs to his room with a cup of coffee.

"We could actually get a hotel room and order ice cream. A lot of ice cream so we can have ice cream sex." Horatio said.

"We can do it at home, can't we?"

"No, because at a hotel; we won't have to clean the sheets." Horatio grinned.

**-I-**

Joseph Danes had asked Horatio to come visit him yesterday for one reason only; to rattle his cage. He loved to manipulate people and although he knew he wouldn't be able to manipulate Horatio, he did have a special interest in the red head. After all, his testimony had put Joseph in jail together with his confession. What a triumph to be the one to kill Lt. Caine. The man almost every criminal in the city feared. Joseph had planned something for weeks and he was going to take another one of Horatio's old nemesis with him. Stuart Otis; a pedophile and a murderer who was only three days away from being executed. Joseph was scheduled to be executed tomorrow, but he had other plans.

If his money had mattered anything he would be a free man in five minutes. He had paid some other inmates to start a riot, they didn't know what for. He had only told them that he wanted to have a riot so he could slip unnoticed to some other cells at another block and beat Stuart Otis. The truth was that he was planning on taking Stuart with him as he escaped. He wasn't fond of Stuart, but they both had Lt. Caine in common and that was enough.

"Miguel, do what I said." Joseph whispered in the big Hispanic man's ear.

Miguel nodded, stood up and went to the new guy Jason. Before anyone could blink he picked him from the floor and threw him at one of the guards. Chaos was instant after that. The inmates fought to keep the guards away from Miguel and the guards fought to stop the fight, which soon turned in to a riot as the inmates started attacking the guards. Joseph grabbed one the guard's batons and knocked down the oldest guard of them all. He smashed his face and felt the blood spatter on his face as he caused injuries that would later kill the man on the floor. When he was done Joseph Danes took the guard's pass card and keys and left. It was a perfect plan and it would take a while before anyone would notice that he was missing.

Joseph quickly found the right cell block where the pedophiles and child murderers were. He called out Stuart's name and Stuart called back.

"In here!" He said, "Finally I get to meet you!"

The two of them had been mailing each other with letters that had been passed between their cells by some help from other inmates.

"I wish we had time to chat, but we need to run." Joseph said and opened Stuart's cell.

Within twenty minutes they had managed to escape and run out through the emergency exit, while the other convicts continued the riot until SWAT was alerted. But even when the riot had calmed own; nobody knew that Stuart and Joseph were missing.

**-I-**

Horatio and Ryan were working on some bomb fragments from a week old case. They had to prove that a woman had tried to blow up her ex-husband's garage and Ryan had been offered to help Horatio and on the same time learn a little about bombs. Eric and Calleigh were walking by and waved to their fellow team mates.

"I think it's great that H has stopped calling Ryan, Mr. Wolfe." Eric said.

"Yeah, it is." Calleigh agreed, "Aren't they sitting awfully close though?"

Eric burst out laughing, "It's not like their dating Cal! They're working together."

Calleigh shrugged, "They would be cute together."

"No, no, no." Eric chuckled, "Don't even go there."

Calleigh stuck her tongue out at Eric before they joined Walter in the garage to process a boat.

"So H, what's new about the prison riot?" Ryan asked.

"Well, they've started counting all the prisoners and making sure they go back to the right cell." Horatio said and checked a piece of the bomb for fingerprints.

"I got a fingerprint on this piece." Ryan said.

"So do I on this one." Horatio said, "Check them out."

Ryan managed to match the prints to the wife and he smiled as he showed the red head the results.

"We got the ex-wife." He said.

"Good, but we still have to put the bomb back together." Horatio said.

"We got a problem. Two prisoners are missing from today's riot; Stuart Otis and Joseph Danes." Frank said as he came through the door.

"Otis?" Ryan asked, he had read about the man in news papers.

"Yeah. He was three days away from being executed. Joseph Danes was being executed tomorrow." Frank said.

"So we got a cop killer and a pedophile out on the streets." Ryan said.

"Yeah." Horatio sighed, "Dammit, I should have known something was weird when Danes asked me to visit him yesterday!"

"We got to find them." Ryan said.

"And we got to alert the media." Frank agreed.

"Ryan, tell the rest of the team and have Calleigh talk to the media. Frank and I are going to see how Otis and Danes escaped." Horatio said.

**-I-**

Stuart Otis was on his own. He and Danes had parted ways and Danes had asked Stuart to kidnap a very special girl. One who apparently belonged to the family of one of the cops that had put them both in jail. Stuart felt he owed Danes that and so he quickly managed to find out exactly where 6-year-old Gaby Tripp and her fellow classmates were. Gaby Tripp was the granddaughter of Frank Tripp and she was just what Stuart needed after so many years in jail.

However, Danes had made clear that Stuart was not allowed to touch Gaby until Lt. Caine was dead. But Stuart could wait. He could wait until Caine was dead, because that would only make it less possible for the team to find him. Caine's death was perfect for both him and Danes.

Stuart was surprised, but happy to find out that on this particular day Gaby Tripp and her classmates were on a fieldtrip at a museum. Stuart, who was very good at blending in as an employee, stole a costume and pretended to work at the museum. It didn't take long before the children started to run around and get lost in the mix of all the other classes that were there. The teacher had a hard time keeping them together and therefore leading Gaby away from the others was easy. Stuart just had to pretend he would take her to see the mammoths.

Before anyone could react and before the teacher had even begun to gather the kids again; Gaby was in a stolen van with Stuart.

In the meantime Joseph Danes was on his way to the crime lab or more precisely; the morgue. He entered the morgue through the same door as the body transports and he smirked when he heard Dr. Alexx Woods in the autopsy room, singing along to a song. He pulled out the stolen gun he had from his stolen jeans and opened the doors. Alexx turned around with a smile that quickly faded when she saw a gun aimed at her face and the smirking man holding the gun.

"Don't panic Dr. I'm not planning on killing you." Danes smirked, "But I will if you put up a fight."

"You can expect me to put up one hell of a fight!" Alexx growled.

"I hate women sometimes. Always so feisty; you never realize when to just give up." Danes sighed and before Alexx could talk back he hit her in the face with the gun.

Alexx fell to the floor and tried to stand up while blood was gushing from her head wound. Danes took the opportunity to kick her in the ribs and Alexx coughed and tried to crawl away. Danes straddled her butt and pinned her to the floor by holding her head down with one hand while the other hand aimed the gun at her cheek.

"Where is Caine?" Danes asked.

"I'll never tell you." Alexx growled.

Danes pulled her hair and lifted her head up. Alexx hissed in pain.

"Let's try it again; where is Caine?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't I believe you?" Danes sighed.

He grabbed Alexx by the hips and flipped her around. Alexx hit him in the face and kicked with her legs, but Danes was too big and too strong for her. He grabbed her by her throat and aimed the gun at her forehead.

"You just be a nice little bitch and keep quiet." Danes growled before getting up.

He grabbed Alexx by the hair and pulled her to her office, where he found duct tape. He taped Alexx's hands and feet together and also put tape over her mouth. Then he smirked and used her phone to call Horatio, whose number he found on Alexx's cell phone. With his best impression of Robert De Niro; Danes called Horatio and pretended to be an FBI agent. The red head who had just got back from tracking Danes and Otis's steps from jail to the highway; went down to the morgue.

Danes smirked and hung up. He looked at Alexx and kicked her in the ribs again. Alexx whimpered in pain and Danes left the office. He hid on the other side of the door as Horatio entered.

"Hello there Lt." Danes smirked as he aimed his gun at Horatio's head.

"Joseph Danes." Horatio growled, "Where is Alexx?"

"She could be anywhere." Danes shrugged "But she'll be fine unlike you."

Without hesitation Danes hit Horatio in the head with the gun and then proceeded to kick him in the head and chest. Horatio soon lost consciousness and Danes stole the keys to the ME van to be able to transport Horatio to where he wanted him.

Just as Gaby Tripp was reported missing, Alexx was found in her office by Ryan and it soon became clear to everyone that the problems had just begun.

_**Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Horatio stirred and opened his eyes slowly. When he saw nothing but stone walls his eyes widened and he looked around the room. He was tied to a chair in the middle of the room and there was a big door; it was slightly open and someone was in the other room. Horatio could see the shadow of a person and he knew it was Danes and just then Joseph Danes entered the room with a knife in one hand. Horatio eyed the knife and then looked at Danes.

"Scared?" Danes asked.

"No."

Danes shrugged, "That's okay. I don't expect you to be scared. In fact I expect you to fight until your last breath and trust me; you will take your last breath in this room without your beloved Ryan Wolfe at your side."

Horatio was surprised to hear that Danes knew about him and Ryan.

"How did I know?" Danes smirked as he saw Horatio's surprised look, "It wasn't hard to figure out; the looks between you say it all. I don't understand why no one in your team has figured it out yet."

Horatio sighed. He was the third person that had said that. He and Ryan really had to start getting better at hiding their relationship so people like Rick Stetler wouldn't find out about them.

"I need to ask Caine; how does it feel to have something stuck up your ass?"

"Don't you know by now? You've been in jail after all." Horatio said, "From what I've heard, Joseph Danes is willing to stick it anywhere."

The slap was instant and Horatio had to admit it hurt. Danes could slap hard and he was willing to prove it again if he felt that he had to.

"I'm not a faggot!" Danes growled and placed the knife at Horatio's throat.

Horatio said nothing as he looked in to the eyes of the man that could take his life. However, Horatio had faith in his team and in Ryan. They would find him.

"I prefer to fuck pussy." Danes said and brought the knife down to Horatio's crotch, "Maybe I should show you what I think should happen to faggots."

Horatio looked down at the knife and took the opportunity to hurt Danes as he kicked his shin. Danes hissed in pain and stepped back. He grabbed Horatio by the hair and tilted his head back as he let the knife carefully slide down his neck and down his chest before he stopped at his waist.

"You've been stabbed before isn't that right Caine?" Danes asked.

Horatio said nothing and Danes jerked his head back.

"Answer me!"

"Yes."

"So you know what it feels like." Danes smirked.

The pain was instant and Horatio gasped as Danes stabbed him just above the belt buckle. Danes laughed and pulled the knife out before jamming it in again. Horatio gasped and took deep breaths as he tried to calm his heart rate down. His pulse was racing and he already had trouble breathing because of the pain.

"Since I don't want you to bleed to death, I'm going to_ try_ to stop the bleeding." Danes said and left to get a towel.

He came back seconds later and tied the folded towel around Horatio's waist. It soon became red with blood and Horatio's head hung forward as he tried to breath. His hands were tied to the back of the chair and Danes went around and grabbed both of the red head's hands. In one quick motion he cut deep in to the palm of both Horatio's hands and the red headed Lt hissed in pain.

"If you're never able to use your hands again to examine evidence by this; I would be doing the world a big favor." Danes laughed and left the room.

He closed the door and Horatio groaned. He already started to feel weak from the blood loss. He noticed a small window and tried to call out for help, but his throat was too dry. Then everything went dark.

**-I-**

Ryan looked at himself in the mirror in the men's room. He had already thrown up twice after hearing that his lover was missing. Only Alexx and Yelina knew what he was going through, but they had to act as if they didn't since the team had no idea about him and Horatio. His lover could be dead or seriously injured and Ryan had no idea where to start looking and no idea how to find him. He knew Horatio had to be desperate for his help by now and he could do nothing. He felt so weak. Even Frank was in more control than him and his granddaughter was in the hands of Stuart Otis. Frank had had search dogs searching through the entire museum where Gaby was last seen and they already had a trail leading out on the highway. Several people had reported seeing the white van that had been reported stolen and it was only a matter of time before Gaby was found. She was "lucky" to have ended up in Stuart hands since he got sloppy when he panicked. On the other hand she could also lose her life if he panicked. Ryan didn't know what to do. Horatio would tell him to find Gaby, but Ryan's heart told him to find his lover.

Fortunately though, Calleigh had divided the team already; she, Ryan and Walter were looking for Horatio, while Natalia, Eric and Frank were looking for Gaby. Ryan splashed some water in his face as the door opened. It was Frank. The big Texan looked like he was ready to explode with anger.

"Any leads?" Ryan asked quietly.

"No, we got the license plate of the van Stuart is driving and it's on the news, yet we can't find him." Frank sighed, "He's hiding somewhere."

"You'll find him." Ryan said.

"I hope so."

Ryan nodded and turned to leave but Frank put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I know this isn't easy for you either. Your lover is missing." Frank said.

"How did you know?"

Frank shrugged, "I might have done a little investigation as to why you and Horatio were late on the same days and why he stopped calling you Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan smiled.

"Anyway, I won't tell anyone but I will advice you not to wait too long to tell the team. They are your friends and deserve to know." Frank said.

Ryan nodded and left the men's room; feeling a little better already. Of all people he knew, he had been most worried that Frank would object to his relationship with Horatio. Not because Horatio was bisexual or dating a man, but because that man was Ryan. He didn't know why he had worried so much about that; now he was just glad that Frank knew and supported him.

Ryan went to the layout room where Calleigh and Walter were already waiting for him.

"Hey, anything new?" He asked.

"Someone spotted the stolen ME van thirty minutes ago at a gas station. Officers checked it and it was the right van. The witness was the owner of the station and he couldn't see where the van went." Calleigh said.

"But we got surveillance tapes." Walter said and started to video on the computer for them all to see.

The video clearly showed Danes stepping out of the van to fill up the gas. Horatio was nowhere to be seen, but they had no doubt that he was in the back of the van. Danes then left as quickly as he had showed up and the van disappeared out of sight.

"So we got the car he's driving, but we can't find him. Just like with Stuart." Ryan sighed.

"Both of them know some place in Miami where people don't go." Calleigh said.

The door opened and Alexx entered. She was bruised after the beating she had received from Danes and she had made it perfectly clear that she wanted his body on her autopsy table.

"How's it going?" She asked.

Before anyone could protest about Alexx being at work instead of being home to rest, Alexx made it known that she wanted to help, so Walter filled her in on the case.

"But the ME van has a GPS." Alexx said.

"We know and we tried that, we picked up the GPS in a ditch." Calleigh sighed, "Danes has removed it."

Alexx nodded and gave Ryan a sympathetic look when Calleigh and Walter weren't looking. Horatio and Gaby had been missing for several hours and everybody knew that their chances of being alive were getting worse every minute that passed.

**-I-**

Danes threw cold water at his victim to wake him and Horatio jerked awake with a gasp.

"It looked like you needed to cool down." Danes smirked, "You have such a bad temper. Do you growl at Wolfe too when you fuck him?"

"Leave him out of this!" Horatio snapped.

"Or maybe you're not so dominant in bed and he's the one fucking you and cuffing you to the bed." Danes said, "I wonder if he has ever left a bite mark on you."

Horatio glared at Danes, which only caused the other man to laugh. Danes was now holding a baseball bat in his hand and Horatio knew he would receive one hell of a beating.

"How big is Ryan's dick by the way?" Danes asked.

"Leave him out of this!" Horatio growled, "You've got a problem with me, not him."

"That's right, but since you are fucking him I should be able to bring him in to this as well. Maybe I should kidnap him too and bring him here. You two can fuck while I electrocute you. Some people actually like that during sex." Danes said, "Are you one of them Lt?"

Horatio didn't answer and Danes growled before he slammed the baseball bat down on Horatio's right knee. Horatio let out a load hiss and closed his eyes in pain. Danes smirked as he slammed the baseball bat down on Horatio's shoulder, there was a loud crack as the shoulder was dislocated.

"Ops, you're going to have to go to the doctor with that." Danes teased, "So, where was I? Oh yes! Do you enjoy sex with electrocution?"

"No." Horatio panted.

"Didn't think so. You're more of a romantic, boring man who likes flowers and shit like that." Danes said, "You see, when I get laid I like to cuff my woman to the bed and fuck her hard until she almost bleeds."

"I bet you don't get laid very much." Horatio said.

"When I was free I did actually."

"Liar."

Danes hit Horatio in the face with his fist and blood immidiately started to pour from the red head's nose.

"I never lie Lt." Danes growled, "Back to sex; is it difficult for you to het hard at your age?"

Horatio shook his head and Danes smirked as he lifted the baseball bat and pretended to aim at Horatio's ribs. He pretended to change his mind before he brought the bat down with full force on the red head's ribs. Horatio gasped for air and coughed. Danes seemed to get worried for a moment that he had caused the red head to choke and almost die, but after a few seconds Horatio took a painful breath and Danes smiled.

"Don't die yet Lt. I have plans for you." He grinned as he left the room.

**-I-**

For a 6-year-old Gaby Tripp was quite smart and remembered very well what her grandfather had taught her about trying to run as soon as she got a chance if a bad man took her. Gaby had been watching Stuart pace in the newly stolen mobile home for hours. Stuart had gotten rid of the van and burnt it after he had heard on the news that the police knew what he was driving. Now he was battling his own needs and the orders from Danes. He wanted to touch Gaby; he wanted to fulfill his desires. But Danes's orders had been very clear; he was not allowed to touch Gaby until Caine was dead. Danes would call him when the job was done. Stuart also knew he should kill Gaby and leave the state of Florida, but he wasn't finished yet. He couldn't kill her before he had had the chance to touch her like he wanted.

Little, innocent Gaby had no idea about the true danger she was in; no idea that she was in the hands of a pedophile and child murderer. However, Gaby did know that the door to the mobile home was unlocked and that Stuart wasn't paying attention to her. In fact, Stuart was so busy battling with himself that he left her alone and went inside the little toilet. Gaby started to carefully get down from her seat and walk to the door.

While Gaby was trying to escape, Stuart looked at himself in the mirror.

"She's so sweet, I can't lose her. I need to touch her first." He whispered to himself, "Joseph won't call. He's too busy with Caine."

Stuart groaned and opened the toilet door. The decision had been made.

"Gaby?" He called out as he looked around.

Then he saw the open door and he growled as he went outside just in time to see Gaby Tripp run towards a couple across the parking lot. Stuart felt the eyes of the couple on him and he went back inside the mobile home and tried to start the car. Since he was panicking Stuart couldn't get the key in to the ignition and soon people started to surround him and he heard the sirens approaching. He was caught.

**-I-**

Ryan sat in Horatio's office; on the couch to be more exact. Stuart had been caught and unfortunately he didn't know where Danes was and the phone number he had been given was out of service. Danes had tricked Stuart in to believing he would help him, when the truth was that he wouldn't help him at all. Ryan was tired of waiting. The team had nothing that could help them find Horatio. Time was running out and Ryan feared that soon they wound find Horatio dead. He hated to think about it; but the CSI in him told him to think realistically and realize the fact that Horatio could and probably was dead already.

"Sitting up here alone?" Alexx asked, "Doesn't seem like fun."

"How can anything be fun right now?" Ryan sighed.

Alexx nodded as she sat down next to him. She put an arm around his shoulder and he gave her a small smile. She could only imagine what he was going through. She would be devastated if her husband went missing and now Ryan had to face just that. His lover of only a few months was gone and no one had the slightest clue on where to find him.

"He's probably waiting for me… for us, to find him." Ryan said, "We all need to help each other to find him and he knows that. He probably has so much faith in us and what can we do? Nothing."

"That is not your fault. If the evidence is not there then there is nothing you can do." Alexx said, "Even Horatio knows that."

"I know, I just… I should have gone with him. We shouldn't have let him out of my sight; we knew Danes hates H and still we never thought about giving him protection."

"He wouldn't have taken it." Alexx said, "You know how he is."

"But we… _I_ should have been able to at least protect him. I should have gone with him everywhere he went." Ryan said, "I failed him!"

Alexx took Ryan's hand and squeezed it in support.

"You did not fail him Ryan." She said firmly, "If you did then we all did. Nobody thought about the danger he could possibly be in."

"I know, but…"

"Ryan, you couldn't possibly have known what Danes would do. No one could have." Alexx said.

Ryan nodded and gave Alexx hug. He felt lucky to have a friend like her.

In meantime Eric and Natalia were in the lab just below the office. They had watched Alexx comfort Ryan and they knew he needed it.

"I wonder why he's taking it so hard." Eric said, "It's like he's paralyzed. He's given up."

"He hasn't given up Eric! But these kinds of things make us all react differently." Natalia said, "Ryan would never give up on H."

"I know, I was just thinking crazy. It kills me that we're not getting anywhere." Eric sighed.

"I might have something." Yelina said as she joined Eric and Natalia, "I did some private investigation and found out that the ME van was last seen by a junkie on this road."

Yelina showed them her notes and the road was only a few miles away from the gas station.

"Why didn't this witness come forward before?" Eric asked.

"He's a junkie; you think he wants to talk to cops and explain that he had just bought drugs in an abandoned house?" Yelina asked, "He's one of my informants on cases I have helped you guys with. I get information from him in exchange for not turning him to the cops."

"Well, this is the first lead we've got in hours, so thank you Yelina." Natalia smiled, "We should check these empty houses out, maybe Danes has H there."

"No, the junkie, who we can call Bill, has already checked them for me. It's not safe for me in there apparently so he checked them out. However, there are several abandoned warehouses along the road." Yelina said, "I think we'll find Danes there somewhere."

"I sure hope so." Eric said, "Maybe this will cheer Ryan up."

"Maybe he's so down because he and H are much closer these days." Natalia said.

"Closer how? H has only stopped calling him Mr. Wolfe." Eric said.

"Maybe they got a little flirt going on." Natalia chuckled.

Yelina did not miss the disgusted look on Eric's face and knew right away that Eric would cause problems. She knew it was because of the way he had been raised, since she had been raised the same way. But Yelina had learned at a very young age that religion is not always correct and that God can be wrong.

"Let's tell the rest of the team about this and can we please not talk about H and Ryan as if they're having sex with each other." Eric sighed.

"Sissy!" Natalia teased.

**-I-**

Horatio looked around the room and tried to listen for any sounds made by Danes. He could hear none. He did however hear dogs barking. He had heard them for a long time now and he wondered if they were Danes's dogs or belonged to someone close to wherever he was being held. Either way, they could help the team narrow down where he was. During one of Danes's beatings the ropes had loosened from his hands and he was no longer tied to the chair. On shaky legs and with excruciating pain from his right knee, Horatio stood up and made his way to the door. He peeked outside and saw no one; but he did hear the shower on down the hallway and smirked when he saw his jacket on the floor and the phone on top of it. It was hard not to gasp in pain as Horatio bent down to pick up the phone. He started to panic when the shower was turned off and he hit speed dial and prayed that whoever he was calling would pick up.

"_Hello?_"

"Kyle!" Horatio whispered, "Listen to the these sounds. Have the team try to figure out where it's coming from."

Horatio went back to the room or rather the "torture chamber" and put the phone to the glass.

"_Dad, I know where that is!_" Kyle exclaimed.

Horatio was just about to say something when he was hit in the head with the baseball bat. He could hear Kyle calling his name before Danes ended the call. Horatio looked up to see Danes standing over him with the bat in his hands.

"You just made a big mistake!" Danes growled and Horatio closed his eyes as Danes swung the bat down towards him.

_**Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! **

A concussion, three broken ribs, severe internal bruising, internal bleeding and a deep gash in the skull. That was the injuries the Lt. of the crime lab had received after been beaten by Joseph Danes. He was now asleep in a hospital bed with his son on one side of it and his lover on the other. Ryan looked over at Kyle who was also sleeping; the young man had saved his father by finding him. Ryan closed his eyes for a moment and thought back to the horrific moment when it was coming down to the either the death of Horatio Caine or Joseph Danes.

_**Flashback**_

_Ryan and the team arrived at the warehouse after they had spotted Kyle's car and the animal shelter for homeless dogs. Kyle had heard the dogs and had really just taken a wild guess; the barks could have easily just belonged to a family or any other animal shelter in Miami. However, the team took it as a sign that Kyle had been right when he hadn't called them back and told them he was wrong. _

_Ryan would forever remember the steps he took to the back of the warehouse and he peeked inside all the windows. He and Frank finally found the right window as the rest of the team moved inside the building. Horatio was lying on the floor badly beaten; his was face covered in blood and as far as Ryan could see; he was unconscious too._

_Ryan aimed his gun at Danes and growled low; he had a perfect shot. He saw red when he heard how Danes asked Kyle to choose between his own life and his father's life. Kyle begged the man to stop and just release his father. Ryan took a deep breath as he got ready to shoot; he wasn't about to let Danes force Kyle to make such a horrible decision._

_A shot rang out and Ryan blinked; he hadn't pulled the trigger. Danes's lifeless body slumped to the floor and Ryan looked up to see Frank lower his gun._

"_It had to be me. Or else everyone would think you killed him because of your personal feelings for Horatio." Frank said._

_Ryan could only nod._

_**End of flashback**_

After long hours of surgery Horatio was now in a private room. Yelina and Ray Jr had gone home not long ago and the whole team had wanted to visit, but Horatio's doctor had told them to come back tomorrow. They seemed confused as to why Ryan was allowed to stay and not them. Especially Eric said something about having known Horatio longer than Ryan and therefore he should get to stay. Ryan didn't have the energy to retort and just left Eric wondering what was so special between his boss and Ryan.

Ryan grabbed Horatio's hand and squeezed it softly. He felt Horatio squeeze back and smiled. He knew his red headed lover was still asleep, but he liked to think that they had such a strong bond that even in his sleep Horatio knew when his lover was holding his hand therefore he squeezed back.

"You want something to eat?" Kyle whispered and grinned when Ryan jumped in surprise.

He had been awake for a while and just watched as Ryan comforted Horatio the best he could. Kyle looked at his father; with the oxygen mask over his face and tubes going from machines to his body. He had only known his father for a few years but the man had come to mean a lot to him.

"I don't think I can eat." Ryan sighed.

"I can eat a horse and I think we should both do it." Kyle said, "I'll go down to the cafeteria and get us something and you _will_ eat it."

Ryan smiled as Kyle stood up.

"Have you taken lessons on how to be a mother hen from Alexx?" He asked.

"Yeah, every Saturday." Kyle shrugged and Ryan didn't miss the twinkle in his eyes.

When he was left alone with Horatio he bent down to his ear.

"I love you Horatio. Very much." He whispered and then sat back down.

It was going to be a long time before Horatio had healed, but according to the doctor he would make full recovery and maybe with Ryan and Kyle by his side he would heal faster.

**-I-**

"I think they're dating." Natalia giggled.

She and Calleigh had been discussing theories back and forth for an hour about why Ryan had stayed at the hospital while they had been told to come back tomorrow.

"Horatio and Ryan?" Calleigh asked, "Aw, that would be so cute!"

Eric rolled his eyes. Horatio was older than Ryan and two men in a relationship was just wrong; at least that is what he had been raised to believe.

"They're not dating." He sighed as he finished his meal.

Calleigh, Natalia, Eric and Walter had gone home to Calleigh for some Chinese takeout and to wind down after the case, while Frank and Alexx had gone home to their families.

"Why not? They're cute together and it would explain Ryan's hickey a few months ago or why they seem to always be late on the same day." Calleigh smiled, "And if both of them are happy, what's the big deal?"

"They're men!" Eric exclaimed, "Two men are not supposed to be together. God's own words."

"I hate to break it to you, but God isn't always right." Natalia said.

"Horatio isn't gay. He was married to Marisol." Eric growled.

"Yeah, three years ago Eric. Maybe he's bisexual." Natalia said, "I think two guys dating are adorable."

"No man, he and Ryan may have developed a better and closer relationship, but they're not dating." Eric said.

"I would bet money that they." Walter said, "It would explain why Ryan stayed at the hospital."

"Maybe he made a deal with the doctor to let him stay." Eric said.

"Dude, why are you so against gay-relationships?" Walter asked.

"Because it's wrong! It's disgusting." Eric said, "I've been raised to believe it's wrong and I can't just change that. H is my brother-in-law, my mentor and my friend; I refuse to believe that he's a fag."

"Gay!" Calleigh growled, "It's called homosexual or gay."

"Whatever. He ain't gay." Eric sighed.

"I still think he is. I mean; H doesn't seem like the kind of gay that would only fall for one gender. He's more of an all-around-man." Natalia chuckled, "He loves everyone no matter what they look like or what gender they are."

"Yeah, that sure sounds like Horatio." Calleigh grinned.

Eric just rolled his eyes. His boss was _not_ in a gay relationship with Ryan!

**-I-**

"The sloth in _Ice Age_…" Kyle said, reading from a cross word.

"Sid." Ryan yawned.

Kyle smiled and wrote it down, "Okay, how about this one; another word for _barrister_, _lawyer_ and _solicitor_."

"Practitioner." Ryan said.

"Dammit. Okay this one; _to cut_…"

"Slit."

"You're no fun; you know it all!" Kyle whined and moved on to the celebrities crossword, "Okay, who plays Sonny in _The Godfather_?"

"James Caan." Ryan yawned again and leaned back in the chair.

Kyle growled and threw the magazine playfully at Ryan, who smiled and threw it back. Kyle smirked and threw it back again and soon both men were involved in a "game" of throwing the magazine back and forth between each other. The door opened and Yelina entered with Ray Jr.

"This is such a normal behavior when you're in a hospital. No wonder the nurses are always throwing syringes and charts between each other." Ray commented sarcastically.

Ryan and Kyle laughed lightly and stopped playing before sitting down. Yelina pulled Ryan to his feet and he looked confused at her.

"Go home and get some sleep." She said, "You've been here all night."

"But I…"

"No buts, just do it. You both need to rest and Ray Jr and I will be here with Horatio in the meantime." Yelina smiled.

"If he wakes up…" Ryan said.

"I'll call you right away." Yelina said.

Ryan nodded and together with Kyle he left. They managed to get all the way home before the team arrived and maybe that was good since it would only have fueled the girl's gay-assumptions and Eric's anger at being left in the dark and his anti-gay-feelings.

Horatio was given less morphine by lunch and his doctor hoped he would soon wake up. However, Horatio showed no signs of becoming more alert by dinner time. He was having a nightmare and he couldn't tell anyone about it.

_-I-_

_Horatio tried to breathe as the baseball bat connected with his body again and again. He felt blood gush from his wounds and he heard the distinct cries of his son. Horatio called out Kyle's name, but he got no reply. He struggled to stand up, but every time he managed to get on his feet Danes knocked him down again._

_He suddenly stopped struggling when he saw Ryan and Kyle tied up in the corner of the room. They were both crying and Danes had carved in a big D in to their chests. They were stripped down to their pants and Horatio crawled towards them. As he got closer and closer to them they seemed to move further and further back and Horatio's pain increased._

_He finally grabbed on to Ryan's hand only to see it fade away and he watched as both Ryan and Kyle just disappeared. On the same time Danes started to choke him with a chain. _

_Then suddenly he was at the beginning again, being forced to re-live it all again!_

_-I-_

Horatio shot up in the bed and gasped. He had never had such a horrible nightmare before and he felt like he had gone through the beating again. He couldn't remember that he had been saved and he struggled to breathe as his ribs and chest hurt. He tried to call out to someone, but he couldn't get a single sound out of his mouth. The room was empty and he felt his heart pound in his chest. Where was Ryan? Where was Kyle? Or Yelina and Ray Jr? Was he really in a hospital or was this the last part of Danes torture?

Horatio didn't realize that he was beginning to hyperventilate and that his heart rate was racing and he didn't seem to notice that his doctor and the nurses rushed in to his room to calm him down. He was having a panic attack!

Ryan and Kyle had had dinner in the hospital cafeteria and decided to go back to Horatio's room when they saw the nurses rush inside to help him. Ryan froze and just stared at the room as he heard someone yell for a morphine shot and somebody else yell that they had to put a tube down his lover's throat. Kyle forgot all about every one as he rushed to his father's room and watched as his pulse was beating way too fast on the heart monitor. He called out his father's name and a nurse told him to wait outside. Kyle fought to get inside and it took three nurses to force him outside in the hallway. Ryan couldn't move. He couldn't breathe or even think until he saw the nurses leave and the doctor come out of the room with a sigh of relief. Then he could move and he joined Kyle outside Horatio's room.

"He had a panic attack and we had to sedate him. He's sleeping again." The doctor said, "We think it's best if somebody he knows stays with him at all times until he wakes up again, so that he sees a face he recognizes next time he wakes up."

Ryan and Kyle could only nod before entering the room. Horatio was sweaty after the struggle he had had with the nurses and he looked exhausted. Ryan sat down next to the bed and Kyle on the other side; both grabbed one of Horatio's hands and just waited for him to wake up again.

After a couple of hours Kyle decided he needed to stretch his legs and he went to take a walk. The team had come by for a while, but it was nearing midnight and Ryan was now left alone with his lover; who he still hadn't woken up.

"Do you remember that evening after we had been dating for just a few weeks and we spent the night on your back porch?" Ryan asked, "The sun was going down and we had just had mind blowing sex. I remember being surprised at how romantic you could be as well as rough and just plain horny."

Ryan chuckled at the memory and squeezed his lover's hand.

"You had cooked a nice dinner and fed me chocolate cookies, which you know I love, and then you had insisted that you would smear my whole body with chocolate sauce that you could lick off later." Ryan smiled, "After that we made love and went down to the ocean to clean ourselves off. When we got back to your porch you grabbed a big blanket and we wrapped it around us before enjoying the sundown. I never told you back then, but that was the night that I saw what my future with you would look like." Ryan paused, "Love, passion and comfort. I can see many long evenings ahead of us watching the sun go down after making love. I can see us playing in the ocean again and I can't imagine my future without you, so please don't leave me yet. I need you Horatio."

Ryan grinned as he felt Horatio squeeze his hand softly and he bent down to kiss him on the lips. Horatio stirred, but didn't wake up. Ryan didn't mind though; Horatio needed to rest and he was happy to know that Horatio had heard everything he had said.

That night, Ryan fell asleep with his head next to Horatio's hand.

_**Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

It had been three weeks since Horatio had got kidnapped and he had been home with Ryan and Kyle for a week. He was restless and unfortunately Ryan couldn't take time off to keep him occupied at home. Ryan had already been away from work during Horatio's entire hospital stay and unless he felt like telling the Chief that he was dating the red head, well then he just had to get back to work. Kyle had school and friends and Horatio had told him that he shouldn't be home with his father just because he was injured; Kyle should enjoy being young and free. The team usually visited during the evenings and Horatio had a feeling that Calleigh and Natalia knew about him and Ryan. The young man had been forced to pretend to visit as well and also been forced to move most of his things back to his apartment, since he and Horatio didn't want to get caught by the team.

Although, they had been told by Alexx and Yelina that it was time to tell the team; they hesitated. Yelina had told them clearly that if anyone would have a hard time accepting them it would be Eric. It hurt to think that Eric would be disgusted by them and therefore Ryan was the one who mostly refused to come out to him. The pain from being rejected by his parentsstill hung in the air and Horatio knew that Ryan wouldn't be able to deal with another rejection so soon. Horatio, on the other hand, knew that given some time Eric would come around and realize that being in a gay-relationship was okay. Yelina had also reminded the two lovers that they had to understand how Eric had been raised and that it would be hard for anyone to have to confront their beliefs.

While the team was at work and Calleigh was temporary supervisor for another two weeks; Horatio sat at home watching TV and the re-runs of America's Next Top Model (something Kyle was quick to tease him about) and reading books. He had never realized before how slowly the time passed and he often found himself staring at a wall; extremely bored.

It didn't help that he couldn't snuggle with Ryan either; which he missed very much. One thing that did help for a little while was cooking dinner and painting the outside of the house. Ryan and Kyle often found Horatio painting when they came home; while he did that he also broke the doctor's orders, which were to rest and sleep as much as possible and not move around too much. But when had Horatio ever listened to any doctor besides Alexx?

"Dad!" Kyle exclaimed and pointed at the computer screen.

Horatio smirked as he joined his son in the living room and saw what had the young man so upset and had caused him to blush. It was a photo of Kyle as a baby that Julia had given him. Kyle was no more than three days old in the photograph and Horatio used it as his desktop picture.

"That's you as a baby, Kyle." Horatio smiled amused.

"I know!"

"And?"

"Why am I naked? What is it with parents and taking pictures of their kids naked?" Kyle exclaimed and blushed some more.

Horatio chuckled and patted his sons shoulder.

"You were just a baby, why are you embarrassed by it? I was photographed nude as a baby too." Horatio said, "Which reminds me that I want to show you a photo of me and see if you also see the similarity between you and me."

Kyle smiled and watched as his father picked out a very old photo from his album and gave it to Kyle; he looked at the photo of his father when he was only a week old and then of himself. They looked like twins! They had the same facial features, but while Kyle had no hair as a newborn, Horatio had a bit of red hair.

"Wow!" Kyle smiled, "We look like twins."

"I know. We continue to look like twins until you reach your teens." Horatio said and together father and son looked through photos of Kyle all the way from his birth to his 14th birthday (those photos he had got from Kyle himself) and also photos of Horatio during the same time frame. As Kyle got older one could see that he started to get a little more of his mother's facial features and especially her hair, but Kyle still remained a little semi-copy of his father.

"Can't you have another picture of me on the computer though? One where I'm dressed." Kyle asked.

"Kyle, it's not like anyone can see that you're entirely naked on the picture. You're on your back with a blanket around you." Horatio pointed out.

Kyle gave up and nodded; maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"Can I make dinner today?" Kyle asked.

"Only if you promise not to burn anything like last week." Horatio teased.

"Dad,_ I _didn't burn anything. The frying pan did." Kyle smirked.  
"Right." Horatio drawled, "And you just happened to let it burnt the steak?"

"Yeah, something like that." Kyle smiled and went to the kitchen.

Horatio sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He saw the news and flipped through some channels when the commercial came; he was slowly starting to get bored again. He looked at the clock and sighed. Ryan had called him and told him that he would have to work overtime and there would be at least four hours left until his lover came home to see him.

**-I-**

Ryan yawned as he entered Horatio's beach house or rather what was becoming _their _house. Ryan called it home, but he hadn't sold his house yet. And maybe he wouldn't either since Kyle had expressed the will to take it instead and why not give it to him? Ryan noticed that it was quite dark in the house; he entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to see the Lasagna that Kyle had made and that had been left for him.

"H?" Ryan called out, "Kyle?"

He got no reply and shrugged. Kyle was (if he hadn't changed his routine yet) probably in his room; listening to music with his iPod and studying. Ryan and Horatio were always amazed at how he managed to study and listen to rock music at the same time, but apparently it helped Kyle to concentrate (Kyle was studying to become an ME). While Kyle was most likely doing that, Horatio was most likely sleeping. Ryan put some food on a plate and heated it up in the microwave before he went to the living room to eat while watching TV. On the couch he found his lover; sleeping just like he had thought. Ryan grinned and sat down in the armchair instead. The volume on the TV was low so that Horatio wouldn't wake up. However, just as Ryan finished his dinner the red head woke up.

"Good morning." He mumbled and stretched carefully so it wouldn't hurt.

Ryan laughed, "More like good evening."

Horatio reached his hand out for Ryan to take and the younger man carefully lay down next to him and snuggled close.

"How was work?" Horatio asked.

"Boring without you." Ryan said, "We solved the case though."

"Good. Is Calleigh being an evil boss?" Horatio smirked.

"Oh god yes!" Ryan joked, "She's always chasing after us with a pitchfork."

Horatio chuckled and kissed his lover. Ryan moaned and wrapped his arm around Horatio's waist. Ryan moaned as he felt Horatio rub his growing bulge against his hip.

"H… what if Kyle comes down?" He asked.

"He's up in his room listening to Queen. He won't hear a thing." Horatio smirked.

Ryan gasped as Horatio's hands fumbled with his pants; he pulled down the zipper and started stroking his erection.

"God H, we um… we should, not..." Ryan groaned.

Horatio was not allowed to have mind-blowing sex like he really wanted, but the doctor hadn't told him that he couldn't cuddle with his boyfriend.

"We shouldn't do too much I know, but I'm just stroking you." Horatio smirked and kissed the younger man deeply.

Ryan moaned and thrust his hips softly as Horatio's hand stroked his hard cock. Ryan could feel Horatio's cock press against his inner thigh and he reached his hands down to pull the red head's pants down. Horatio gasped as Ryan started stroking him and the two men thrust in each other hands. Ryan reached one hand up under Horatio's shirt to caress his chest and stomach. Horatio moaned and the two men stopped kissing as the need for air became necessary.

"Oh H, I wish I could turn you around and fuck you until you forget your name." Ryan whispered.

Horatio smiled and kissed Ryan's neck at the exact spot he knew would turn the younger man crazy with need.

"Once you're better I'm going to do all sorts of kinky stuff to you." Ryan moaned and slipped down from the couch down on his knees. He took Horatio's erect cock into his mouth and started sucking. Horatio gasped and Ryan pushed his hips down to keep him from thrusting.

"Oh Ryan… fuck, don't stop!" Horatio moaned.

He closed his eyes in pleasure and one hand found Ryan's brown hair as his talented tongue and mouth worked its way up from the base to the tip of the red head's leaking manhood.

"I'm so close Ryan." Horatio groaned.

Ryan smiled and sucked faster as he felt the older man approach his climax; Horatio came with a gasp and he panted as Ryan swallowed everything he had to give and then stood up to kiss his lover. Horatio grinned as Ryan kissed him and he started to stroke Ryan's cock again.

Ryan gasped and remained standing as Horatio stroked him and fondled his balls. The brunette looked down in to his lover's eyes and Horatio smirked before he started sucking the younger man's erection.

"Oh fuck H!" Ryan moaned and his knees almost buckled.

Horatio hummed and continued to suck Ryan's manhood while his hands fondled his balls. Ryan groaned and came just as his knees gave out. Horatio steadied him and smiled as he gently lowered Ryan on to the floor.

"When did you learn to talk so dirty?" Horatio asked.

Ryan just laughed, "I learned from you!"

**-I-**

"Ryan." He answered breathlessly the next morning.

"Am I interrupting some sexy-time?" Frank asked, (unfortunately he had a habit of mistakenly calling when Horatio and Ryan were having sexy-time).

"No." Ryan lied.

Frank accepted the answer and told Ryan about the new development in the case and how their suspect had flipped around and now claimed that his father was the murderer. Ryan tried to concentrate on the conversation as his lover kissed his way down his chest and stomach while he also stroked his cock.

"But since we have evidence that only puts _him_ at the scene, his father can't possibly be involved." Frank said.

"He can but… we have no evidence to support that. We can take another look to see if his father helped to plan the attack." Ryan said and covered the microphone just as Horatio started sucking his cock.

"Yeah, but we've already looked in to all of that." Frank said, "He could be lying."

"We could take another look." Ryan sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, it's up to Calleigh to decide that." Frank said, "I just hope we can finish this case soon."

"Yeah, me too." Ryan said.

Horatio smirked as he noticed that Ryan was having a hard time concentrating on the phone call.

"How's H doing by the way?" Frank asked.

"He's um, doing good." Ryan said.

"He's not breaking the doctor's orders too much is he? You know Alexx will hurt him if he does." Frank chuckled.

Horatio decided to intervene and grabbed the phone just as Ryan was about to drop it.

"Frank, you have to stop calling us so early! Ryan and I are not… available for phone conversations before the shift starts." Horatio said and hung up.

"Great! Now he will tease me all day." Ryan groaned as Horatio bent down to suck his erection again.

Horatio hummed in response and sucked harder and Ryan squirmed in pleasure.

"I'm so close! Oh god, H." Ryan moaned and grabbed the sheets hard as he felt his climax approach.

"Come for me Ryan." Horatio said as he stopped sucking and just stroked his lover until he climaxed.

Ryan came with a small shout, he panted and trembled after his intense orgasm. Horatio smiled and bent over his lover to give him a kiss. As he did he hissed in pain and Ryan looked concerned at him.

"I just stretched my ribs." Horatio hissed and lied down next to his lover.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Ryan asked.

Horatio nodded and took a few deep breaths. He grimaced as his ribs hurt and Ryan started to think that maybe they had taken things too far.

"We probably should lay off the intimate things for a while. I don't think you're body is quite ready yet." Ryan said.

"We don't have to stop."

"H, you're hurting; I can see it." Ryan said, "We have plenty of time to drive each other crazy with need once you've healed."

Horatio sighed, but shook his head no.

"We're not stopping. I just moved wrong when I wanted to kiss you Ryan. This is not because we had some fun in bed." He said.

"Are you absolutely sure? Because I am not hesitating to call and ask Alexx." Ryan warned.

"You want to ask Alexx if it's okay for me to suck you?" Horatio asked amused.

Ryan thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"Not a good idea." He agreed, "Well, I have to go to work."

"I already miss you." Horatio smiled.

Ryan chuckled and gave the older man a kiss before standing up and going to the shower. Horatio remained in bed and felt his eyes starting to drift shut. When Ryan came out of the shower and walked back to the bedroom to get dressed he saw his lover asleep in the bed. He covered Horatio with the sheets since Kyle might come looking for him later and he was pretty sure he wouldn't want to see his father naked. Ryan got dressed and then gave Horatio a kiss on the cheek before walking to the front door. Just as he opened the door he was met by the last person he had expected to see again anytime soon; his father Charles.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ryan snapped.

"What a greeting." Charles remarked dryly.

"Well, considering that I'm not your son anymore I think you should be glad I didn't just walk passed you. I am on my way to work if you must know. So whatever you're here for; make it quick." Ryan said firmly.

"Have you moved in with him?" Charles asked.

"By him you mean Horatio? Not officially. But I'm on my way to do it."

"I heard he was kidnapped."

"Yes, he's still recovering from it." Ryan said.

"It could just have easily have been you."

"Dad, this job makes me a target every day. I could die going outside the door every day, but so could you and everyone else in the world." Ryan sighed, "Anything else?"

"How did you become gay?"

"I was born that way."

"No son of…

"Well, you made it pretty clear last time we met that I wasn't your son!" Ryan growled, "Dad; I suck cock, I get my cock sucked by other men, I'm gay, a fag, queer, a homosexual and I like to have cock up my ass. Accept it or get lost!"

Ryan walked passed his father who started to follow him to the hummer. Just as Ryan was about to get inside the car, Charles put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Ryan, you can still get out of this… relationship with that man." Charles said, "I can help you, but you have to realize that this is not healthy for you."

"I don't want to leave Horatio. I love him." Ryan said and got inside the car before Charles could say anything else.

Charles growled and went to his car. He drove home and told his wife about the failed attempt to get Ryan back to them.

Ryan shook his head as he drove to the lab. His parents would never understand him and he would never understand them. He just wanted them to accept him for who he was. Ryan was glad that he had an adopted mother in Alexx though and that the team was his family. Most importantly though; Horatio was with him, because without him Ryan couldn't live. When he arrived at work the first person he met was Frank and Ryan didn't miss the smirk that the Texan got when he saw the brunette.

"You can tell H, that if he doesn't want me to interrupt you in the morning; don't answer the phone." Frank grinned.

Ryan blushed and Frank laughed.

_**Please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Horatio was back at work and several weeks had passed since the kidnapping; his injuries were healed. Kyle was working part-time in the morgue while studying and since he wanted to become an ME it was a perfect opportunity to learn what it meant in real life and not just from books. Alexx had happily agreed to have Kyle as her assistant. Horatio had been back at work for just three days when the team got a big case that involved gang rivalry and revenge. Horatio and Ryan had barely had time to see each other because once they got home from work; they were simply too tired to talk or cuddle.

"Kyle! Did you do the laundry yesterday like I asked you to?" Horatio called out one morning as he frantically searched for a suit and a shirt. He was still dressed in his pajama pants.

Kyle yawned as he lazily came down the stairs with Ray Jr close behind; the two cousins had spent all night playing video games.

"Dad, I put all the clean clothes back where they belong." Kyle said.

"You put them back in my closet?" Horatio asked surprised.

Kyle nodded, "Where else would I put them?"

"On the bed for me to take care of. You shouldn't have to put them back for me."

"Dad, it's not like I overworked myself doing it." Kyle said amused and Ray Jr chuckled.

They were used to Horatio's over protectiveness. Horatio smiled and went to the bedroom to get his clothes. Ray and Kyle decided to get some breakfast while they were up anyway. It was Saturday and usually Horatio wouldn't be working, but he had been forced to attend a budget meeting with the Chief and a few of the Chief's bosses. The team had some time off for now, but if the killer didn't take a weekend break they would probably get called in soon. However, Ryan and Natalia were at the lab analyzing some evidence that they hadn't had time to analyze before.

"Is Ryan already at work?" Ray asked when his uncle came out of the bedroom dressed in a high fashion suit.

"Yeah." Horatio sighed.

Ray and Kyle said nothing else; they knew it wasn't easy for the two men to barely have time for each other, but once the case was over maybe they would take a weekend vacation and just be alone.

"Now be good boys. I don't want to hear that you've caused any trouble." Horatio said.

"What kind of trouble could we cause?" Ray asked Jr.

"I don't know. Don't break anything and don't play that rock music too loud until after lunch so people might actually get the chance to wake up."

"Dad, your neighbors don't live close enough to hear it anyway." Kyle grinned.

"Kyle." Horatio warned.

"Okay, we will let people wake up on this rainy Saturday morning even if they don't live close enough to hear our music anyway." Kyle smirked.

Horatio gave him a playful glare before saying goodbye. Ray and Kyle looked at each other and then at the hummer as it pulled out of the driveway. When the hummer was gone they ran up to Kyle's room and played their favourite rock band and then started playing a video game.

**-I-**

Horatio sighed as he leaned against the elevator wall on his way down to the lab; the meeting was finally over. He stepped out of the elevator as it stopped on the right floor and went on his usual round in the lab. He met Valera and Cooper and everything seemed fine with them, Natalia thought she might have found a break in the case but had some more evidence to check before she could be sure. Just as he was going to check on Ryan in the trace lab the rest of the team arrived.

"Hey H, we didn't feel like staying at home while everyone else worked their ass off to solve the case." Calleigh smiled.

"Natalia might have found the piece of evidence we need to identify our killer." Horatio said, "She just needs do to some more testing. Why don't one of you help her out?"

"I can do that." Walter grinned and left.

Calleigh left to test more of the guns that had been collected, while Eric went to work on all the fingerprints. Horatio entered the trace lab and Ryan lifted his head up to look at his lover and boss.

"Hey H, I got tire treads here that don't match any of the cars that the gang members are driving." Ryan said.

"Natalia might have found the killers DNA; this is good. We might just solve the case today or tomorrow." Horatio smiled, "Good work Ryan!"

Ryan continued working in the lab while Horatio was out on the fielt and found a match to the tire treads to the same car that it eventually turned out that the suspect drove. By the end of the day the case was closed as the man confessed when he had DNA, tire treads and even ballistic evidence pointing against him.

_**Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I'm not sure if I mentioned that Marisol didn't exist in this story, but I looked back at chapter one and it says H is a widower; so if anyone is confused it's because I forget details like that sometimes, lol!**

**-I-**

A few more weeks had passed and Ryan and Horatio had come to a point in life and in their relationship when it was time to come out to their whole family; especially since Ryan had moved in with Horatio just two weeks before. Ryan had tried to joke and act as if it wouldn't bother him if he was rejected by the others, since his parents had already done it. However, he couldn't fool Horatio. His lover knew that if Walter, Eric, Calleigh and Natalia rejected them that Ryan would be incredibly hurt.

It had been decided that they would invite everyone over for dinner on the weekend. Alexx, Frank and Yelina who already knew about them would be there as support and defense in case something went wrong; (Alexx had told them that she was brining her scalpel in case she had to threaten someone). It touched both Ryan and Horatio deeply that the women and the old Texan were willing to protect them so much. Frank had said he hoped his old fighting skills from his teens were still working just in case he had to punch someone.

Everyone's biggest fear was Eric. The two lovers had been warned that Eric was the one most likely to reject them and it hurt to think about. He was like a son to Horatio and to have his "son" turn his back on him would crush the red head. (Kyle and Ray Jr would not attend the dinner because they had planned something else together).

"What do we make for dinner?" Ryan asked.

"I have no idea." Horatio grinned and embraced his lover from behind.

Ryan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Dinner was still a few hours away, but Ryan was getting nervous.

"Ryan, calm down. It'll be alright." Horatio said and grabbed Ryan by the hips to turn him around.

"Eric will hate us." Ryan said.

"For a while maybe, but he'll come around." Horatio smiled.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not. But I believe that Eric will understand that our relationship and our sexual orientation is such a small part of our bond as a family. That who we love is not important as long as we're happy."

Ryan sighed, "I hope you're right."

Horatio gave the younger man kiss before he hugged him. Deep inside he hoped he was right too. Ryan smirked as he hugged his lover and then softly ran his hand down his back and inside the back of the red heads jeans to caress his butt.

"Ryan?" Horatio asked.

Ryan's smirk widened and je kissed Horatio's neck as he felt his manhood grow hard. Horatio moaned and felt himself become aroused too.

"Should we really be doing this now?" He asked.

"I need the distraction." Ryan said before he hungrily kissed the red head's lips.

Horatio started to guide them to the bedroom while they still kissed; he ripped open Ryan's shirt and it made the buttons fly across the room. They bumped into the walls and Ryan fumbled with the older man's belt buckle.

"H, I want to do something special this time." Ryan grinned as they finally made it inside the bedroom.

He pushed the red head down on the bed and told him to strip while he left to get something from the kitchen. Horatio was quick to take his clothes off and he lied down in bed and softly stroked his hardening cock. Ryan came back and gulped at the sight of his lover naked on bed, stroking himself with lust-filled eyes and a horny grin. He smiled and placed the item he had brought on the bed before he stripped naked too. He then straddled Horatio and showed him what he had with him.

"Chocolate sauce." Horatio grinned as he eyed the bottle of sauce, "What are your plans with it?"

"You'll see, first I'm going to handcuff you." Ryan grinned and opened the nightstand drawer to grab them so he could cuff his lover to the headboard.

Horatio smirked as he tried to pull his hands down and Ryan chuckled.

"The chocolate sauce is what I'm going to lick off your body." Ryan smirked, "And you won't be able to touch me or yourself."

Horatio groaned and thrusted against his lover. Ryan grinned and poured some chocolate over Horatio's chest.

"It's cold!" Horatio exclaimed.

"It'll get warmer soon." Ryan smiled and slowly licked the red head's chocolate covered chest.

Horatio moaned and arched his back; he pulled at the cuffs and Ryan winked at him.

"You want to touch me, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes." Horatio moaned as he felt Ryan's erection rub against his own.

Ryan smiled and made sure all the chocolate was gone before he poured it down the older man's belly and waist. Horatio watched intensely as his lover licked his way down his belly and his waist, making sure he licked off all the chocolate. Ryan moaned and then reached into the nightstand drawer again. Horatio gaped as he saw what Ryan had in his hand.

"You're not coming until I let you today." Ryan smirked and put a cock ring on his lover.

"Oh Ryan, you're evil." Horatio groaned.

Ryan just chuckled and poured some chocolate on the inside of the red head's thighs. He made sure to be as close to Horatio's hard cock as possible but not to touch or suck it just yet.

"Oh god, Ryan!" Horatio moaned as the younger man licked the insides of his thighs.

Ryan then poured some chocolate on Horatio's neck and kissed and licked slowly; it was like torture for Horatio and he thrusted against his lover several times. Ryan started getting hungry for more as well and he decided to use the last of the chocolate sauce at the best place on Horatio's body. He poured it over the older man's aching erection and Horatio gasped.

Ryan threw the bottle away and started to slowly suck Horatio's cock clean.

"Oh fuck!" Horatio exclaimed and closed his eyes in pleasure, "Ryan! Oh, god fuck me."

Ryan just smirked evilly and sucked until Horatio's cock was completely clean and the red head was begging for Ryan to let him come. Ryan grabbed some lube from the other nightstand drawer and lubed up his fingers before he pressed one digit inside his lover.

Horatio gasped and tried to pull his hands free.

"Ryan!" He groaned.

"Yes?" Ryan teased.

"Oh god… let me come." Horatio moaned as Ryan added another digit.

"Can't yet. I want you to beg me to let you come first." Ryan whispered in the older man's ear.

Horatio found it very erotic and he opened his eyes and looked at Ryan as the young man started to stroke himself.

"You like it, don't you?" Ryan asked.

Horatio could only nod as he watched his young lover's hand on his own cock. It was so erotic and Horatio would have pounded the young man if he could. Ryan smirked and added a third finger before he stopped stroking himself and went back to sucking Horatio's manhood.

"Oh Jesus!" Horatio gasped.

"You can call me Ryan."

"Funny." Horatio smiled, "Oh fuck! Dammit Ryan, let me come!"

Ryan just chuckled and lubed up his erection before he positioned himself; with one slow thrust he entered his lover's body and gasped in pleasure.

"H, you feel so good around me!" He moaned and started thrusting slowly.

Horatio groaned and pushed against his lover to make him go faster; Ryan only smiled and kept on thrusting slowly.

"Dammit Ryan!" Horatio groaned.

"Too slow for you?"

"Yes!" Horatio gasped.

Ryan laughed and started stroking the older man's erection. Horatio closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Ryan started going a little faster and he moaned as his felt his climax approach.

"Oh Horatio, of fuck!" He gasped.

"Faster!" Horatio begged.

Ryan laughed and shook his head as it fell back in pleasure. He managed to thrust pretty slowly the whole time even though he really wanted to go faster. As his climax approached he quickened his pace though and came with a groan. Horatio panted and begged Ryan with his eyes to let him come. Ryan smirked and pulled out of his lover. He was just about to remove the cock ring when the doorbell rang.

"No!" Horatio growled, "Please Ryan, I need to come!"

"It could be important. Wait here." Ryan smiled and pulled on a pair of jeans before leaving to answer the door.

He got the shock of his life when he opened it and saw Alexx outside.  
"Hey Ryan baby! I thought I'd come by and help you and Horatio with dinner." Alexx smiled and walked inside.

Ryan was too shocked to reply and he just stood at the door while Alexx talked about helping. Ryan didn't hear her ask where Horatio was and when she got no reply she started looking around.

In the meantime Horatio heard Alexx just outside the bedroom door in the living room and panicked. He was completely naked and had an erection and she could walk in any minute.

"No wait Alexx, not in there!" Ryan exclaimed just as Alexx opened the bedroom door.

"Oh my!" She gasped, "So sorry Horatio!"

She closed the door and laughed as Ryan started blushing.

"I guess it explains why you're half naked." She grinned, "I'll wait in the kitchen."

Alexx disappeared and Ryan went back inside the bedroom. Horatio was red as a tomato in the face and he glared at his lover.

"What?" Ryan asked, "I was so shocked to see her that I barely had time to react."

"She saw me _naked_!" Horatio growled.

"I'm sorry." Ryan sighed and straddled his lover.

Horatio wasn't in the mood for sex anymore, but Ryan felt he should do what he promised and let him come. He started stroking the red head's cock again and Horatio groaned softly.

"Ryan, Alexx is…"

"In the kitchen." Ryan smiled as he bent down to suck the older man's erection.

Horatio gasped and thrusted softly; Ryan grabbed his hips to hold him down and sucked faster. Horatio moaned and tried to thrust again.

"Come for me, H." Ryan said as he stroked the older man's cock and took off the cock ring.

Horatio moaned and thrusted hard in Ryan's hand as his climax approached. Ryan covered his mouth to muffle Horatio's moan as he finally came.

"Now, I'm going to take a shower and you hang out with Alexx in the meantime." Ryan smiled and quickly disappeared inside the bedroom.

"Um, Ryan?"

Ryan came back and un-cuffed his lover before he disappeared again and Horatio groaned. He put on some clothes and went to the kitchen; Alexx smirked when she saw her friend and Horatio blushed.

"Alexx… I uh, I'm sorry you had to see that." Horatio mumbled.

"Honey, I'm married and strip dead people naked every day. You don't have anything I haven't seen already." Alexx smiled, "Although, next time don't open the door."

"It was Ryan! He said it might be important." Horatio said.

Alexx laughed and showed Horatio a recipe for her mother's special Chicken Alfredo with pasta. Horatio agreed that it would be perfect for dinner.

**-I-**

Hours later and after Horatio had also taken a shower it was time for the guests to arrive. Frank and Yelina were the first ones to show up and hey helped set the table. Then Calleigh and Walter arrived.

"Hey!" Calleigh grinned, "So nice to have dinner, it's been a while since we all got together to like this."

"Yeah, it's been too long." Horatio agreed, "We're eating out on the back porch."

"Oh, you can see the ocean from there." Calleigh smiled.

"H, you got a nice house." Walter said, "And a nice decoration."

"Yeah, did you re-decorate? Because it's different since last time we were here." Calleigh said.

"Uh yeah, Ryan helped some." Horatio said.

In fact it had been Ryan's idea to re-decorate the house and Horatio was impressed at how good Ryan truly was at it. Calleigh winked at Ryan before she joined the other women on the porch while the men were trying to pick out the best wine for dinner, and getting some soda for those who were driving home, from Horatio's cellar fridge; where he had drinks for dinners like these or parties.

"So how come you decorated the house, Ryan?" Walter asked.

"I uh, H asked me if I wanted to help." Ryan lied.

"Really? Well, it's looks very nice." Walter smirked.

Next to arrive were Eric and Natalia and now that everyone was there they went to the back porch to eat. Ryan and Horatio had decided to wait until after dinner to tell the rest of the team about their relationship.

"Alexx… this taste like your mother's Chicken Alfredo." Calleigh grinned, "Did you help Horatio make it?"

"Yeah, I knew the boys would be busy with other things and I wanted to offer my help." Alexx said.

"The boys?" Eric asked.

"I said that?" Alexx asked and mentally kicked herself for letting it slip.

"Yes." Eric said.

"Oh well, I meant _boy_ as in Horatio." Alexx smiled.

Eric accepted that answer, but he did notice that Horatio and Ryan were sitting quite close. Natalia and Calleigh kept giggling and smirking at the red head and the brunette.

"Why are you giggling?" Frank asked Natalia, "Is there something in your drink?"

"Yeah, caffeine." Natalia grinned.

"You've never been so… hyper from that before." Eric said.

"Oh well, I guess this time is different." She smiled and Calleigh giggled.

"Okay, these two are acting like two teenage girls who just saw a celebrity." Walter said, "Somebody should give them a sedative."

Calleigh stuck her tongue at him and Walter smirked. While Walter continued to tease Calleigh and Natalia, Ryan and Horatio started to become slightly nervous. Eric kept eyeing them suspiciously and it made Ryan especially nervous, because he knew that Eric would kill him if he thought Ryan had "made" Horatio gay.

"Um team..." Horatio started, "We asked you to come here today for a specific reason; as fun as it is to have all of you here for dinner, this dinner is special."

"We?" Eric asked.

"Ryan and I." Horatio explained, "Ryan and I have been dating for a few months now; ever since Frank took me out to get me drunk actually."

"You took him out to get him drunk?" Calleigh asked in surprise.

Frank shrugged, "It worked too."

"Anyway… um, I'm bisexual and Ryan is gay. We've been in love with each other for a while and after he saved me that night when I was drunk…"

"Saved you?" Natalia asked.

"From making a complete fool of myself." Horatio explained, "Ever since then we've been together."

Calleigh and Natalia squealed of joy and Walter smiled.

"We've suspected for a while that you two were dating." Walter grinned

"Wait, does Frank, Alexx and Yelina know already?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, they knew it before we even told them. They told us that they knew because it wasn't hard to see." Ryan said, "We're sorry it took us this long to come out, but we didn't want to get rejected and well, the relationship hasn't been going on that long."

"Oh, I've always wanted a gay friend!" Calleigh giggled, "I want sex-details!"

Horatio choked on his wine and Calleigh laughed.

"No!" He said, "No details! It's bad enough that Alexx… never mind."

"Alexx what?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, come on; you say A you have to say B." Yelina smirked.

Alexx told the story when it didn't appear as if Horatio was going too and everyone but Eric laughed when the red head blushed.

"She shouldn't have been sneaking around!" He defended himself.

"Sneaking around? I was looking for you." Alexx chuckled.

"Well, you could have asked Ryan where I was."

"I did three times. He was too shocked to answer." Alexx said.

"Eric?" Ryan asked.

He tried not to let it show how worried he was about his friend's reaction, but everyone knew that both he and Horatio were very nervous and worried. Eric looked down at the floor before he stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Natalia asked.

"This is wrong. What you guys have is wrong." Eric said, "And it won't last. Have you forgotten Marisol, H?"

"Marisol has been gone for five years Eric. You don't think I can move on?" Horatio asked.

"You said you loved her!" Eric snapped.

"And I did!" Horatio exclaimed, "It's okay for you to have a new girlfriend every week but it's not okay for me to move on after five years and actually be happy?"

Eric merely looked at him.

"It's not the real problem is it? The _real_ problem is that you can't accept that I'm in love with another man." Horatio said.

"It's disgusting and wrong." Eric said and walked through the house to the front door to leave.

Alexx was quick to follow and she caught up with Eric as he was getting inside his car.

"Eric, how can you turn your back on them like that?" She asked, "They are your friends!"

"I don't know what Ryan did to make H believe he is gay, but he did something. Horatio isn't gay!" Eric growled, "It's wrong Alexx, two men are not supposed to be together. It's God's own words!"

"Screw God! What about your relationship with them? Isn't that more important than what God says?" Alexx asked exasperated.

"Good night, Alexx." Eric said and closed the door.

Alexx growled and went back inside. She would slap some sense into the young man if she had to. When she came back the silence was getting quite awkward.

"It'll be alright." Yelina said, "He'll come around."

"And what if he doesn't?" Ryan asked and stood up to leave.

The team looked at Horatio when Ryan left and closed the bedroom door with a bang.

"He was rejected by his parents." Horatio explained, "It only hurts more to be rejected by Eric. They're friends."

"And how do you feel?" Frank asked.

"I hope I can talk to Eric and work this out." Horatio sighed.

"Well, we're backing you up." Calleigh smiled and the others nodded.

Horatio smiled back and everyone felt that the mood was ruined and it was time to go home. Horatio stood in the doorway watching everyone leave and waved goodbye as they drove off.

"And if you ever happen to videotape when you have sex; Natalia and I want a copy!" Calleigh giggled as she got inside her hummer and left.

Horatio chuckled and shook his head as he closed the door and went to the bedroom to comfort his lover. The following days would be hard until Eric could learn to accept them for they who were.

_**Please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

It had pained Horatio to have to team Eric up with everyone else in the team besides himself or Ryan. Eric had tried to avoid any contact with Ryan and after three days the young man couldn't take it anymore and so he took some vacation time and stayed home; helping Kyle with his homework and trying to relax, which wasn't easy. It had now been two weeks since Eric had made it clear what he thought of Horatio and Ryan's relationship and Alexx felt that it was time to do something about it. It was during the weekend that she went home to the young man and knocked on his door. It didn't take long before he opened and he let Alexx in without a word.

"Are you here to talk to me?" He asked.

"Yes." Alexx said, "First off I want to apologize for my comment that you should screw God. I believe in God, but not necessarily everything the bible says. My friends are important to me and who they are important, even if that goes against what the bible says."

Eric sighed, he knew Alexx had told him to screw God in the heat of the moment and he also knew she was right.

"I believe in higher power too Eric, but think about everything you've been taught about homosexuality? How wrong it is… you know Ryan and Horatio, don't you think that maybe God is wrong when it comes to homosexuality? Can you really throw away all these years of friendship because it's wrong in our religion? Even if you know in your heart that nothing is wrong with Ryan and Horatio?" Alexx asked.

Eric shrugged; he was confused to say the least. He had talked with his parents and it turned out that they had known for a long time about Horatio's bisexuality, since Marisol had told them. They weren't against gay people; they may not understand it completely or want them to marry in church, but they accepted them. He had wondered why he had always felt that his religious upbringing had been so strict when it now seemed as if it hadn't. His parents admitted that they had been more strict before and been force to confront their beliefs as they got older; just like Eric was forced to do now.

Eric wondered how he could have been so blind! How could he not have seen that Horatio was bi? Why hadn't he told him?

"Why did he never tell me that he was bi?" Eric asked.

"Horatio has difficulty talking about himself and he kind of lets people figure out themselves." Alexx said, "As for Ryan; he didn't know how to tell anyone. Rejection is not easy for him."

"And I made it worse." Eric said.

"Yes, he was rejected by his parents and now you; someone he considers family." Alexx said honestly, "Ryan didn't make Horatio gay, Eric. They were born that way."

"I just…" Eric sighed and sat down on the couch, "I just can't ignore what I've believed for years. I've always thought that my family was against homosexuality and I've always felt that it was wrong, yet I don't find anything wrong with neither Ryan nor Horatio."

"I know. Yelina has been through the same journey as you; you could talk to her." Alexx said and sat down next to her friend, "Remember that Horatio and Ryan were bi and gay before you knew, just because they told you don't mean they're suddenly disgusting."

Eric nodded. He still wasn't too comfortable with the idea that his brother-in-law and friend were dating. He felt he had to protect Horatio and sadly that was why he had blamed Ryan for making Horatio love him. He knew it wasn't true though; Ryan hadn't done anything wrong.

"What happened to Yelina?" Eric asked.

"She learned at a young age that God could be wrong or that the bible could be wrong. But that it doesn't mean you have abandone your faith." Alexx said, "It was when a female friend came out as gay and had a child out of wedlock."

"And that made her change her beliefs?"

"She still believes in God; she is like me." Alexx smiled, "But she couldn't find anything wrong with her friend or the baby so she couldn't understand why it was wrong? It took her years, she said and she first pushed her friend away, moved to L.A for a while and then came back after two years. She did a lot of soul searching. She is still friends with that woman today."

"I don't feel like moving." Eric chuckled.

"And you don't have too. Eric, I know it will take some time to get used to it, but give Ryan and Horatio a chance."

"I know nothing is wrong with them. Believe me I have tried to find something wrong and tried to find a solution to the problem since they told us… I can't find anything. I don't know what to think yet; I just know that I don't want to hate them or break them up." Eric sighed, "Do you think they will forgive me?"

"Absolutely! You just be honest with them and it will work out you; if anything they can help you work it out." Alexx smiled, "I'm glad you're trying to accept this."

Eric grinned. He was beginning to accept them and that was better than not wanting to accept them at all. He would talk to Horatio and Ryan on Monday.

**-I-**

"Dad!" Kyle exclaimed as he saw his "present" on the kitchen table.

Attached to it was a note from his father telling him to use them.

"Yes?" Horatio smirked as he entered the kitchen.

"What the hell is this?" Kyle picked up the present from the table.

"Condoms."

"And?"

"And considering you have a girlfriend you will need them." Horatio shrugged.

The young man blushed crimson as he picked up the condoms and headed to his room. Horatio and Ryan had got to meet the young woman that was his girlfriend when she had left to go home just a few minutes earlier. She was a nice young girl and they liked her.

"How did he take it?" Ryan asked when Horatio came back to the back porch where they were drinking beer and just relaxing.

"He blushed and ran up to his room." Horatio laughed, "I wish I had it on video tape."

"He'll thank you for it one day." Ryan chuckled, "So I was wondering… we've never had sex on the beach before, have we?"

"No." Horatio said as he picked up the news paper and started reading.

Ryan pouted; he knew his lover was teasing him by pretending not be interested.

"So we should have it." He suggested.

"Mhm." Horatio muttered and continued reading.

Ryan stood up, grabbed a blanket and went down to the beach; he knew how to get Horatio interested even when he pretended not to be. Ryan walked further away from the beach house and found a spot where no one would be able to see them. Then he put the blanket on the ground, took off his clothes and lied down on it; he enjoyed the soft breeze and watched the stars. His hand wandered down to his manhood and he started to slowly stroke himself. He moaned low and closed his eyes; he smirked when he heard footsteps in the sand, but didn't open his eyes.

"So you're interested now?" He asked, with closed eyes as he felt his lover's hand wrap around his hard cock.

"I'm always interested in you." Horatio smiled.

**-I-**

Horatio smiled and helped his lover up on his feet before they got dressed and headed back to their beach house. Just as they got back the doorbell rang and Ryan went to open it. He was stunned to see Eric standing outside.

"Uh, hi." Eric said nervously, "Can I come in?"

Ryan nodded and opened the door wider to let his friend enter. Horatio joined the two younger men by the door and was also stunned to see Eric.

"Eric, what uh, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well, I guess you could let me explain myself." Eric said.

Horatio nodded and lead him to the living room. Ryan followed and while Eric sat in the armchair the two lovers sat next to each other on the couch.

"I know I've been a real ass for two weeks." Eric began, "I've been confused and…"

He explained to the two men about how difficult it was to confront his beliefs after the news about their relationship and how he still wasn't completely accepting of them, but on his way there. He just needed to find a new view on his faith and maybe re-evaluate his opinions about gay-people in general.

"I'm trying to get used to this; used to seeing you two together." Eric said, "I can't just ignore what I have believed for years or ignore my religion, but I don't think anything is wrong with you even though I said so after the dinner."

"Eric, we don't want you to change who you are or abandon your religion. You are allowed to believe in what you what, but we want you to _respect_ us. Even if you can never completely _accept_ us we at least want you to respect our relationship." Horatio said.

"I want to accept you. I do, but it will take some more time. It's like I have to reboot my brain." Eric explained.

"So um, we're still friends?" Ryan asked.

"Of course! I'm sorry for everything I said. I was wrong, but as I said before; I still have to get used to this." Eric said, "And I know you loved Marisol, H, and that you have the right to move on. I wouldn't want you to be unhappy and if you're happy with Ryan then I respect that."

"Well, I'm glad you're trying to get used to us being together, Eric. It means a lot that you didn't just blindly refuse to even try to accept us." Horatio smiled, "And we forgive you."

"Thanks H." Eric smiled, "I uh, Alexx said you might be able to help me accept you? Did she mean anything specific?"

"Well, you could always try to read about homosexuality and see what you think about it. Or you could simply stop avoiding us." Horatio chuckled as Eric blushed, "Sometimes the only way to learn to accept and respect something is to not avoid it; if you want to learn to eat salad then you have to force yourself to eat it."

"I see." Eric said, "Well then, I would like to get back to the old way and work with everyone on the team, including you two."

"Great! Because my vacation time is over next week and I miss working with the ladie's man." Ryan grinned.

Eric laughed and stood up to leave. Before he left he did something he would never have been able to do two weeks earlier; he hugged his friends. He hugged a gay man and a bisexual man. If he hadn't been forced to confront his opinions and his beliefs he would never have been able to do it because he would still have been disgusted by it.

After Eric had left Ryan and Horatio smiled at each other.

"That worked out fine." Ryan smiled.

"Yes it did." Horatio agreed, "Now… this morning you mumbled something about getting a blowjob while taking a bath."

"Did I?"

"You were talking in your sleep." Horatio grinned.

Ryan smirked as he was guided towards the bathroom by his lover.

_**Please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

A few more weeks had passed and it was Ryan's birthday. The day he turned 34-years-old and he woke up to the feeling of someone kissing him softly and he tried to move only to find that he was stuck. Someone, or rather Horatio… had cuffed his hands to the headboard and his legs to the footboard.

"Um, H?" He groaned as he opened his eyes and looked down into his lover's blue eyes.

"Good morning and happy birthday." Horatio grinned and gave the younger man a deep kiss before he continued kissing his chest and suck his nipples.

"Um… what's with the cuffs?" Ryan asked.

"I figured since it's your birthday you should get a very intense orgasm to start the day." Horatio smirked, "And this is going to help me give that to you."

Before Ryan could respond Horatio put a cock ring around his growing manhood. Ryan could feel himself getting more aroused at the mere thought of Horatio driving him crazy.

"Oh, look! Little Ryan is coming to life." Horatio smirked and crawled down so his face was just by Ryan's growing erection.

"_Little_ Ryan?"

"Just a phrase; considering you're big Ryan and your dick can't possibly be bigger than your body." Horatio said.

Ryan smiled and moaned as Horatio let the tip of his tongue brush against the base of his cock.

"You want more?" He asked.

"Yes." Ryan said.

Horatio smiled and slid his tongue up from the base of the younger man's hard manhood to the top where he gently, ever so gently and slowly sucked it. Ryan was going crazy already; he wanted Horatio to take his whole cock in his mouth, but this was part of the torture he would have to endure before he climaxed. He groaned when Horatio stopped sucking and instead left soft kissed on the inside of his thighs.

"God H!" Ryan groaned, "Please do more!"

"You want more?"

"Yes."

"I want you to beg for it." Horatio smirked and let his hands wander up over Ryan's stomach, towards his nipples that he softly pinched.

Ryan moaned and arched his back; his cock bumping against the older man's head.

"Please, more." He begged.

"Is that what you call begging?" Horatio teased.

"Please. I want more!" Ryan growled lightly.

Horatio shook his head as he started to stroke his own aching manhood. Ryan licked his lips as he watched how the red head let his hand stroke his cock and he wished he could touch him that way too or at least let Ryan touch him.

"H, I need more." He said, "Give me more."

Horatio smiled and used his other hand to slowly stroke Ryan's erection. The brunette moaned and thrusted in Horatio's hand. Horatio gasped and smirked evilly at Ryan as he stopped stroking the younger man.

"H!" Ryan protested.

"Yes?"

"You're evil."

"Only sometimes." Horatio chuckled and climbed off the bed; he went to the bathroom to get some massage oil and then came back.

"Have you ever had a body massage?" Horatio asked.

Ryan shook his head and smiled as Horatio started massaging his shoulders while he also kissed his neck softly.

"Oh god H." Ryan groaned, "Just fuck me already!"

"Not yet." Horatio grinned.

When he was done with the shoulders he continued down to the arms and Ryan had to admit that his lover had talent when it came to giving a massage. After the arms came the chest and stomach and Ryan arched his back when the red head straddled him and he could feel the older man's erection so close to his own.

Horatio smiled and started to slowly roll his hips against Ryan's so that their cocks rubbed against each other; Ryan moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you senseless?" Horatio asked.

"Yes!"

"You want my hard cock inside you?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Then beg." Horatio smirked.

Ryan groaned and pulled down with his arms and up with his legs, but the cuffs restricted his movements. Horatio chuckled and started massaging the thighs, especially the inner thighs; making sure he was as close to Ryan's manhood as possible.

"Dammit H! Just fuck me alright?" Ryan growled, "God! I can't take it anymore!"

"I don't consider that begging." Horatio teased.

"Please H; I beg of you to fuck me." Ryan said and gave Horatio a pleading look.

Horatio smiled and just continued massaging further down Ryan's legs and finally his feet. Ryan groaned and looked at Horatio as the older man once again started stroking himself.

"You want me inside you?" He asked, "You want me to pound your sweet ass?"

Ryan could only nod as he pictured Horatio slamming his cock into him.

"Let me hear a bit more begging then." Horatio grinned.

Ryan growled and gave his lover a playful glare.

"Please Lt. Caine, fuck me!" He smiled.

Horatio laughed and bent down to take Ryan's cock in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Ryan exclaimed at the sensation of Horatio's warm mouth around his aching erection.

He arched his back and thrusted softly until Horatio's strong hands grabbed his hips to keep him down.

"Oh God! Yes, fuck me!" Ryan gasped, "Don't stop!"

Horatio smiled and used one hand to gently fondle the younger man's balls as Ryan squirmed in pleasure. His eyes closed and he was sure he would explode soon if Horatio didn't let him come.

"Let me come!" He begged.

"Oh no, no, not yet." Horatio chuckled as he stopped sucking and grabbed the lube from the nightstand.

He lubed up his fingers and pressed one digit inside the brunette, causing him to groan in pleasure. Ryan arched his back and Horatio chuckled.

"You're so horny right now, aren't you?" He asked.

Ryan could only nod as he patiently waited for Horatio to add a second finger. He was on cloud nine and he knew it would get better. His eyes closed and he grabbed the headboard as his lover added a second digit and he pressed back against him. Horatio smirked and started stroking his lover's erection, which caused the younger man to moan out loud and have tears run down his cheeks.

"Sad?" Horatio teased.

"No! I'm fucking… horny! God, just take me!" Ryan groaned as he started thrusting in Horatio's hand.

Horatio quickly added a third finger and then lubed up his cock to prepare to enter Ryan's body. The younger man let out a loud groan as Horatio entered him with one long, slow thrust. Ryan wanted to wrap his legs around the older man, but the cuffs prevented him from it; however, as he kicked his legs he made it clear for Horatio to start moving. The red head grabbed Ryan's hips and stared thrusting; he was longing to climax too and thrusted hard. Ryan moaned and urged Horatio to continue and take him harder. Horatio gasped and thrusted as fast and hard as he could; causing the younger man to even scream in pleasure (which Horatio had never thought he could make someone do).

"Oh! Ah!" Ryan exclaimed, "Jesus! Fuck me harder!"

"So demanding!" Horatio smirked as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

Both men were sweating and moaning with pleasure as the whole bed moved with each thrust the red head made. Horatio felt his climax come closer and he bent down to kiss Ryan before he came with a moan. Ryan panted as his lover stopped thrusting and pulled out.

"Wow!" He gasped.

"Pretty intense, huh?" Horatio smirked.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Ryan smiled.

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it. I love you too." Horatio smiled, "And now it's time for you to come."

"Oh god please!" Ryan moaned as he felt his lover wrap his talented hand around his cock.

Ryan gasped and opened his eyes to look down at his lover as the red head took off the cock ring.

"I'm so close!" Ryan moaned.

"Then come for me." Horatio smiled and moved his hand faster as Ryan squirmed in pleasure.

"I'm coming!" Ryan exclaimed and arched his back as he experienced one of the most intense orgasms he has ever had.

He shot his seed over his stomach and Horatio's hand; Horatio smiled and bent down to kiss the younger man before he un-cuffed him. Ryan rubbed his wrists and smiled at the red head.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Horatio asked.

"No, far from it." Ryan grinned, "Wow, I feel like taking a hot shower now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Horatio smiled and grabbed his lover's hand to pull him up from the bed.

**-I-**

Eric was the first one to arrive for the party and he was greeted by Ryan in the door. He smiled to his friend and handed over a gift.

"It's from me and the guys." He said, "Happy birthday, Ryan!"

"Thanks! But you didn't have to buy me anything." Ryan smiled.

"It's your birthday, of course we'll buy something." Eric chuckled before he followed Ryan to the kitchen, where Horatio was busy making dinner.

"I'm not allowed to help." Ryan said.

"Because last time you wanted to help you burned everything." Horatio pointed out and turned around to face the two younger men, "Hi Eric!"

"Hey H, what are you making?" Eric asked.

"Oh just some Pasta Carbonara." Horatio shrugged.

"Mm, good." Eric smiled, "So where is Kyle?"

"Buying a gift." Ryan said, "Even though he was told he didn't have too."

"Well, this gift is from him, Ray Jr and Yelina." Horatio said, "I'll give you mine later."

Ryan chuckled while Eric blushed. He was beginning to get used to Horatio and Ryan kissing, but still not used to them implying to have sex. Eric had never thought he'd be happy to have gay-friends, but he really felt he had grown a lot of as person with help from Ryan and Horatio. When the doorbell rang Ryan went to greet more guests and this time it was Calleigh, Alexx and Natalia that were on the other side of the door.

"Hi!" They squealed and handed Ryan a big gift, "Happy birthday!"

Ryan was hugged by the women before they moved further inside the house and hugged Eric and Horatio too. Alexx then wanted to help Horatio, while the others went to the living room to talk and have some wine; for those who weren't going to drive home later. After the girls, Kyle came home with Ray Jr and Yelina right behind him. Frank and Walter arrived just in time for dinner and everyone went to the back porch to eat.

"So how does it feel to be 34?" Calleigh smiled.

"Better than being 35." Ryan chuckled and everyone laughed.

"You're not old… compared to me." Horatio said.

"Well, you're not old either compared to all of our parents." Ryan smiled.

"I'd rather be older than young and not being taken seriously." Natalia said.

"True. You get a little more respect from others when you're older. I remember my uncle still reminded me that I was young and didn't have enough life experience to question politics when I was 23." Walter said, "Now he never does that. However, I do tease him about getting too old to remember who the president is."

"I knew there was an evil little Walter inside of you!" Alexx laughed.

Everyone chuckled and talked about life in general, work and family. The only people Ryan missed having around were his parents. Although they had very seldom agreed on things in his whole life, it was nice to have your parents attending your birthday party. After dinner everyone urged Ryan to open his gifts; he started with the one given by Kyle, Yelina and Ray Jr.

"Okay, so it's a book. Please don't tell me it's another sex book for gay-men." Ryan chuckled.

"It depends on how you look at it." Ray Jr said.

"Oh God, it's bad enough that we have a _Gay Man's Kama Sutra _book." Horatio groaned playfully.

"Have you ever tried anything in it?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio and Ryan glanced at each other and chose not to answer the question; which of course only confirmed Calleigh's suspicions.

"_1001 ways to be romantic_." Ryan read as he had unwrapped the gift, "Very nice, thank you!"

"You guys like romance, right?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, we do." Ryan smiled.

Next, Ryan opened the gifts from the guys and he gasped when he saw what it was.

"Season tickets to the Miami Dolphin games!" He exclaimed, "Thank you!"

"It's for both you and H so you can go together. Although, I will join you sometimes because there are some games I just can't miss." Eric grinned.

"You are more than welcome to join us." Ryan smiled.

The third and last gift was from the girls (except Yelina), they all giggled when Ryan started to unwrap it and he blushed the moment he saw it. He knew exactly why they had given it to him.

"A camera?" Ray Jr asked, "Why do you blush? It's not like they want you to… oh, I get it."

"Girls…" Ryan said.

"What? This way you can videotape anything." Natalia grinned, "Parties, for example."

"And other things." Calleigh giggled.

"Other things as in sex?" Kyle asked.

"Wishful thinking from them." Horatio said, "Even _if_ we videotape it, we're not letting you watch it anyway."

"Well, tapes can be stolen..." Calleigh pointed out.

"H… we got to buy a safe." Ryan chuckled, "There's something else here."

"Lube." Natalia smiled, "We read that gay-couples need it when having sex."

"You're absolutely crazy about gay-sex aren't you?" Frank asked amused.

"Yes!" The women giggled.

"Women." The men rolled their eyes.

_**Please review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

A few weeks had passed since Ryan's birthday and he and Horatio had planned to use the season tickets to see the Miami Dolphins play several times, (the gift they got from Eric, Frank and Walter), however, work had gotten in the way and they had missed several games. Now they were finally able to go and even better they had company from Eric. The Cuban man was running late though and Horatio and his younger lover were looking for their seats.

"We got good seats H. They bought tickets for the first row." Ryan smiled when he finally saw the seats they had.

Eric had called in a few favors and managed to get a seat right next to them as well. Horatio and Ryan sat down and smiled at each other. They hadn't done anything like this before and it was particularly nice that Eric was joining them; the young man seemed to have gotten closer to Horatio and Ryan over the last few weeks, which was nice.

"Hey H, Ryan!" Eric greeted when he slumped down in his seat with popcorn and soda for all three of them.

"You didn't have to buy anything for us." Ryan said.

"Nah, it's not a problem. You can't watch a game without it." Eric grinned and grabbed a handful of popcorn to fill his mouth with. Ryan chuckled and grabbed some too.

Finally the game started and the one out of the three that cheered the most was Ryan; he stood up with several other men and cheered back and forth. Horatio and Eric glanced at each other and laughed when Ryan spilled his drink in excitement from jumping up on his feet as a Miami Dolphin's player was so close to scoring a goal.

"Yes!" Ryan exclaimed, when the player had scored.

"He's like a kid on Christmas Eve." Eric chuckled.

"You should see him on the actual Christmas Eve." Horatio smirked.

When the game was over Ryan talked about it with Eric and Horatio as they left; all three men were happy that the Dolphins had won.

"When I grow up I wanna be a football player." Ryan grinned.

"Yeah, when and _if _you grow up." Eric teased.

"Funny Eric." Ryan growled playfully, "This comes from the man who still cries when his favourite team loses; it's like crying over a toy that you misplaced."

"I don't cry; I only shed a few tears." Eric pointed out, "Crying is what do you when you miss the children's program on TV."

Horatio rolled his eyes at the two younger men's playful bickering back and forth. When they got to the parking lot they said goodbye and parted since their cars weren't parked next to each other. Ryan and Horatio chuckled when they saw Eric spot a girl and he ran after her.

"He should ask Calleigh out." Ryan said.

"Or maybe Calleigh should ask him out. The two of them have been dancing around each other for a year now." Horatio said.

"We should get them together then."

"No, no, if you plan on doing that you'll have to do it with someone else. Like Alexx; she loves that sort of stuff." Horatio smiled.

"That's because she's a woman." Ryan grinned.

"You love it too; which makes you?"

"A… uh, gay?" Ryan chuckled.

"A woman too." Horatio teased.

Ryan stuck his tongue out at his lover. They reached Horatio's private car and Horatio sat down in driver's seat while Ryan took the passenger seat. They looked at the line building up at the parking lot to the exit and sighed; it would take a while before they could leave, but still they joined the line and waited patiently as they moved forward slowly.

"Next time we park somewhere else and walk for a few minutes instead." Ryan said.

"It was you who insisted that we'd park here. I told you we'd end up like this." Horatio smiled.

"Okay, you were right. You shouldn't let me decide." Ryan grinned.

"Next time I won't."

**-I-**

"So have you used the camera yet?" Natalia asked innocently as she and Ryan were processing a crime scene.

Ryan blushed, but lucky for him Natalia didn't see it.

"We filmed the ocean a bit." He shrugged.

"Sure you did." Natalia grinned, "Calleigh and I want to see the tape."

"There is no tape to see." Ryan said.

"You're avoiding eye contact." Natalia smirked, "You know that's a sign of you lying to me."

"Could we focus on the scene?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, but I'm just saying that we want to see it." Natalia giggled.

Ryan rolled his eyes and made a mental note to buy a safe to hide the tape in. The scene they were at was a murder scene where a man had been brutally attacked and beaten to death. While Ryan, Natalia and Frank worked that case, the rest of the team worked on another murder case. After a weekend without any work the team felt well rested and was ready to work overtime; which they knew was coming with their two cases.

"Nobody saw a thing." Frank said as he joined the two CSIs in the living room, where the victim had died, "Victim's name is Julian Field."

"Who called it in?" Ryan asked.

"Victim's daughter Rosanne. She says he had some enemies from the past when he was a courier for some club owner, who had problems with a local biker gang." Frank said, "This was in Iowa. Victim moved here 12 years ago and left his past behind him."

"He moved here with the daughter?" Ryan asked.

"No, she stayed behind and was here for a visit. Mother is dead since 14 years back." Frank said, "I'm thinking one of his old enemies caught up with him."

"He was just a courier, why were they his enemies?" Natalia asked.

"According to the daughter and she seems to know everything about her father; he got enemies because he belonged to one of two sides in a drug war and protection war. The biker gang wanted money from the club owner to keep other rival biker gangs away from him and they also wanted some drugs that they knew he was selling." Frank said, "It's a long story, but anyone not on the biker's side was an enemy; even the courier."

"Seems like it." Ryan sighed, "Alright, so I agree with you; an old enemy caught up with him and decided to finish him off. Some people can never move on it seems."

Natalia and Frank nodded in agreement.

After processing the scene they went to the lab to process the evidence they had collected, while Alexx took care of the body. The rest of the team were even busier than them, since their murder case was a messy one with five bodies and everyone seemed to have killed each other; the difficulty was sorting out all the evidence and find out exactly who shot who. At lunch Ryan had to literally drag his lover and boss out of his office.

"H, come on! We both need to eat to get through the rest of the day." Ryan said and pulled at his lover's arm.

"I just got one more paper to sign." Horatio said and slumped down in the chair as Ryan let him go.

As soon as he had signed the paper Ryan pulled at his arm again and Horatio obeyed the younger man. They joined the team in the break room for lunch.

"So how's your case going?" Eric asked.

"Good. We got DNA under the victim's fingernails, two different sets of DNA actually so possibly two killers. We got two different sets of shoeprints, both muddy but only one set of prints covered in blood." Natalia said.

"And we got the victim's past as motive." Ryan said, "I think this case will be solved easily."

"Good, then you can help us." Calleigh smiled.

"No, why? Ryan and I got a good thing going here, besides the boss won't let us." Natalia deadpanned, but everyone knew she was joking.

"Yes I will." Horatio said with a small smile, "If I tell you to work with us, you will do just that."

"I think I can make you change your mind." Ryan winked.

"Don't be so sure." Horatio challenged and the two lovers glared playfully at each other.

"Hey! You guys felt that?" Frank said, "There is a disturbance in the force."

Everyone laughed and Horatio shook his head. After lunch everyone went back to what they were doing before; when Natalia needed a bathroom break, Ryan decided to sneak to Horatio's office. He opened the door and saw his lover's head hidden behind stacks of files.

"H?" He laughed.

"I'm here. Walk around Mt. Everest." Horatio smiled, "What can I do for you Ryan?"

Ryan smiled and pulled Horatio to his feet and kissed him. Horatio grabbed the younger man's hair and deepened the kiss as Ryan fumbled with the red head's belt buckle. Horatio gasped as Ryan started stroking his growing erection and his knees buckled slightly; Ryan stroked hard and fast as he continued to kiss the red head. Finally the need for air became too great and they parted; Horatio gasped as Ryan's hand worked on his hard cock. Ryan smiled and kissed the older man's neck as he could feel him come closer to his climax.

"Come for me, H." He whispered.

Horatio came with a moan and slumped down in his chair. Ryan smirked and gave him a kiss before he grabbed some tissues from H's desk drawer to clean him up.

"Wow, what brought that on?" Horatio asked.

Ryan shrugged.

"You don't know?" Horatio asked in disbelief.

"I wanted to do it." Ryan grinned.

"Now I can help you with your problem." Horatio smirked as he saw the hard bulge in his lover's pants.

He was just about to open Ryan's belt buckled when the phone rang. He sighed and talked to Calleigh for a few minutes and then stood up, fixed his clothes and gave Ryan an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but Calleigh and Walter found something good." He said.

"It's okay. I can take care of myself." Ryan smirked and knew exactly what he was doing to Horatio when he said that.

"Oh god Ryan, don't give me a reason to take your right now, right here and be late." Horatio groaned.

Ryan just chuckled and left together with his lover. Ryan went to the men's room so he could splash some cold water in his face and hopefully make it appear like he wasn't aroused. Horatio went to Walter and Natalia.

"Hey, there you are." Natalia smiled, "Valera found a match to the DNA under the victim's fingernails."

Ryan and Natalia went to Valera's DNA lab and she handed them two papers.

"Okay, one is Roger Dobson and the other is Luke Grey." Natalia said, "I say we bring in Mr. Dobson first."

Ryan nodded in agreement; having no idea that Roger Dobson was about to change his life in a way he could never have imagined.

**-I-**

Roger Dobson looked at Frank and Ryan as he sat in the interrogation room; not being surprised at all that he had been brought in.

"You know why you're here?" Frank asked.

"I'm guessing that Julian has pressed charges against me." Roger shrugged.

"He's dead and we found your DNA under his fingernails." Ryan said.

Roger was either a very good actor or he was genuinely surprised to hear that Julian Field was dead.

"He was very much alive when I left his house this morning." Roger said.

"Why did you go there?" Frank asked.

"He owes some biker gang money that he stole more than 12 years ago. One of them found out that Julian and I are..._ were_ friends and so he started harassing me." Roger said, "I told Julian to pay the money for both mine and his daughter's sake. I mean, if they harassed a friend what would stop them from harassing his daughter Rosanne?"

"And then what? He refused and you beat him to death?" Ryan asked.

"No, he refused and we got into a fight; he scratched my arm and I gave him a black eye. Then I left him as he shouted names after me." Roger said.

"So you didn't see anybody else there?" Ryan asked.

"No." Roger said, "Julian was alive when I left."

"Do you know the name of the biker that harassed you?" Frank asked.

"No, I know would recognize his face though."

"Is this him?" Frank asked and showed Roger a photo of Luke Grey.

"Yeah, that's him." Roger sighed.

"Alright, you have to stick around until we can confirm your story with either evidence or witnesses." Ryan said.

Ryan and Frank turned to leave.

"Hey, you look a little bit like Melinda Wilson?" Roger asked, "You have some common facial features."

Ryan stopped and turned around. Melinda Wilson was his mother's maiden name.

"She's Melinda Wolfe now. She's my mother." Ryan said.

"Oh... I dated her 34 years ago." Roger shrugged, "Then she suddenly left for no reason."

Ryan nodded and left the room. He had a gut feeling there was more too it. Maybe it could explain why he and his father were always so different? Ryan went straight to Valera and grabbed a swab that he took his own DNA with.

"Test my DNA against Roger Dobson's." Ryan demanded.

Valera said nothing as she immidiately did what Ryan had asked. Ryan was pacing; this is what had happened to Horatio and Kyle. It took an hour before the DNA test was done and by then Horatio had joined his lover in the lab after hearing from Frank about the interrogation and Roger Dobson.

Valera handed the results directly to Ryan and he gasped.

"Oh my god." He said, "Roger Dobson is my father."

_**Please review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Ryan observed Roger through the two-way-mirror. Roger had said that Ryan looked like his mother Melinda, but Ryan disagreed. Now that he really looked at Roger he noticed similarities that he had always thought belonged to his mother or his father, Charles. Roger and Ryan had the same nose, eyes and mouth. Ryan's brown hair could be from both Melinda and Roger though. Maybe Ryan's personality was from Roger too and not his mother; since she and Ryan were completely oppsites of each other.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Horatio asked, scaring his lover from appearing so suddenly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"What do I say?" Ryan asked, "_Hi, Roger, I'm your son. I DNA tested it based on a gut feeling and you probably don't want to know me… oh, and before I forget; I'm gay!_"

Horatio pulled the younger man in for a hug and gave him a kiss. Ryan sighed; he knew he had to talk to Roger sooner or later.

"I can tell him about the DNA results if you want to." Horatio said.

"Please do. I have someone else to talk to." Ryan growled.

"Ryan, maybe your mother had a good reason for not telling Roger about you." Horatio said.

"She better have or I never speak to her again. I can only imagine what he's going trough; it's just what you and Kyle went through."

"That's why I should break the news to him. You're too confused right and I know what this is like." Horatio said and gave Ryan a small smile.

Ryan sighed again. He was angry at his mother and felt betrayed; however, he was curious to find out if Roger was a good man. Maybe Roger could be the father that Charles wasn't. Ryan couldn't just switch father like that, but since Charles couldn't accept him for who he was, Ryan could at least form a bond with a man who might just accept him and Horatio. He wanted to have a parent that wasn't a bigot; maybe Roger was that parent.

Ryan decided to leave for the day and talk to his mother, while Horatio broke the news to Roger. The red head knew how difficult it was to form a bond with a family member that you never even knew existed; it was probably even harder for Horatio and Kyle since Kyle had trust issues back then and had been treated badly by his foster parents. But they had come a long way and now it was like they had known each other their whole lives; the only thing both Kyle and Horatio missed was the years before they had met. Horatio would have wanted to be there when Kyle grew up; raised him, changed his diapers as a baby and so on. Ryan and Roger wouldn't be able to have that either, but at least they could have a future together as father and son.

"Officer Ryan Wolfe is your son." Horatio said.

Roger looked shocked at him. Horatio had through it was best just telling the truth right away.

"How do you know?" Roger asked.

"We tested your DNA with his." Horatio said, "When you told him you knew his mother he got a gut feeling that there was more too it."

"I didn't know he was my son."

"I know." Horatio said.

He told Roger about his own son and how they had found each other. Roger listened while processing the news that he had a son and that Melinda had lied to him.

"She left me just like that woman left you." Roger sighed, "We had been dating for two years and then one day she wasn't there. I knew she wasn't missing because she had packed her things and I heard from a friend later that she had left town."

"And you didn't go looking for her?"

"No, she never thought I was good enough for her because I'm a janitor." Roger shrugged, "Apparently, Melinda wants a man with money and a job with more social status; whatever that means. I gave her all the love I had and got nothing in return. She couldn't even tell me that I had a son. She robbed me on Ryan's childhood!"

Horatio could see that Roger was getting upset.

"Ryan is on his way to talk to Melinda right now." Horatio said, "Maybe he can get some answers."

"I'm not planning on talking to her." Roger said.

Horatio nodded, "You're still part of our investigation so you can't leave yet."

Roger sighed; it was going to be a long day.

**-I-**

Ryan hadn't seen his parents in months and he was nervous when he knocked on their door and waited for either his father or mother to answer. Melinda opened the door and was surprised to see her son outside; she let him in and lead him to the living room where Charles were. Both of them thought he was there for completely other reasons than what they were about to find out; they thought he had come to tell them that he broken up with Horatio and had found a girlfriend (which was their biggest wish).

"Tell me about Roger Dobson." Ryan said.

Melinda and Charles glanced at each other; this was a conversation they had never expected to have.

"He is an ex-boyfriend of mine." Melinda said, "Why are you asking?"

"So he's not my father?" Ryan asked, planning to catch his mother in a lie.

"No, of course not." Melinda chuckled

Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing! His mother was lying to him!

"DNA says he is."

Melinda looked at her son and then at her husband.

"Alright, he is. I never told him about you." Melinda sighed, "I left when I found out that I was pregnant and met Charles when you were six months old. I had already moved to Miami then."

"And you never told Roger? How could you keep that from him?"

"He was... poor and had an embarrassing job!"

"He's a janitor! Who cares what his job is?" Ryan growled.

"Charles could offer me a better life!" Melinda exclaimed, "Roger was a nobody; he never had any money and I wasn't in love with him."

"You love dad? Because of his money?"

"No, because of who he is! It's just a bonus that he can give me and you a better life and that he has a better job. You've never had to worry about anything growing up; Charles has been a great father!" Melinda said, tears forming in her eyes.

She had never expected that her vision of the perfect family would fall apart; that her son would be gay or find out about his real father.

"I've raised you." Charles said.  
"Yeah, because Roger never knew about me! He never had the chance to raise me because he never knew." Ryan snapped, "And what a great father you are; you hate me because I'm gay."

"You're a damn toy for some old guy! I want grandchildren!" Charles growled.

"Guess what, _dad_, you'll never have any considering they won't be sharing the same blood as you!" Ryan growled.

He really believed that blood didn't make someone family and that Charles was his father because he had raised him, but he could now have two fathers. If Roger had known about Ryan and chosen not to raise him the situation would have been different.

"I'm your father!" Charles snapped.

"Then start acting like it!" Ryan yelled, "As my father you should accept me for who I am and you don't."

Charles muttered something incoherent and left; leaving Melinda and Ryan alone.

"Why mom? Why did you date him if you didn't love him?" Ryan asked.

"My father wanted us to. You think it was easy having Leroy as a father; he might have been a great _grandfather_, but not such a good father. He was old-fashioned and wanted me to marry a hard working man and give birth to a bunch of kids. If it was up to Leroy and Roger you would have four siblings, maybe even more." Melinda said, "I wanted something else. I wanted to live in a big city and not have to marry someone just to have children or because he was an honest man. My father believed that men in suits like Charles were nothing and could offer me nothing."

"Roger deserved to know me. He's my father." Ryan said, "And you're pretty old-fashioned too, mom."

Before Melinda could reply Ryan walked out the door and left. He went home to think about things; his whole life felt like a lie. He should have been Ryan Dobson and not Ryan Wolfe.

**-I-**

When Horatio came home after the shift he found Ryan sitting on the back porch, with a beer and his head on the table. Horatio knelt down next to his lover.

"It went bad, huh?" He asked.

Judging by the look of defeat and betrayal in Ryan's eyes he knew that his talk with Melinda hadn't gone well. He also knew Ryan was trying to figure out how to deal with Roger. Charles was his father, but so was Roger.

"I don't want to replace dad with Roger, but it's kind of hard not to want Roger to be the father that Charles isn't." Ryan sighed, "How can I consider him my father when he doesn't even accept me and you?"

"Because even if he can't accept you he has raised you. On the other hand, you don't have to like him just because he did." Horatio said, "He will always be your father, but you can have two."

"You ever wish you had a different father?" Ryan asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to the question.

Why would anyone want to have a father that abused you like Horatio's father had done to him?

"Yes, even if I wouldn't want to change anything else, I do wish sometimes that I could have grown up in a happy family." Horatio smiled, "But my parents have been gone for a long time now."

"How did Roger take it?" Ryan asked after a moment of silence.

"He was shocked. I told him about Kyle and me." Horatio said as he sat down across the table from Ryan and grabbed his hand, "We arrested Luke Grey and he confessed. Roger was released and before he left he asked me to give this to you."

Horatio reached inside his pocket and took out a photograph which he gave to Ryan. It was a photo of Roger and Melinda just weeks before she left him.

"If Roger's calculations are correct from when she left and your birthday, she was two months pregnant in this photograph." Horatio smiled, "He wants to get to know you, Ryan."

Ryan looked at the photo but said nothing; did he really want to know Roger? Well, of course he was curious but what if it was a mistake? What if Roger left once he found out that Ryan and Horatio were dating?

"What if he hates me too when he finds out that I'm gay?" Ryan asked.

"I don't think he will. Call it a gut feeling or simply years of observing human behavior, but I think Roger is very different from Melinda and Charles." Horatio smiled.

"Does Roger have a family? Other children I mean?"

"He had a daughter that died of cancer when she was only 22." Horatio said, "He is divorced. He and his ex-wife couldn't stay together after their daughter died and she know lives in Chicago."

"So I had a sister?" Ryan smiled; he had always wanted a sibling.

"Yeah, you had a little sister named Anna-Maria Dobson." Horatio smiled, "Roger said he wished you could have met her."

"How long ago did she uh, pass away?"

"8 years ago. She was only 4 years younger than you." Horatio said.

Ryan nodded; he could have been a part of his sister's life. He could have had a sibling like he always wanted, but now it was too late.

"You think it will work out in the end?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Horatio grinned.

Ryan smiled and squeezed his lover's hand.

"H, I need you to do something for me."

"Whatever you need."

"Make love to me." Ryan whispered.

Horatio smiled and kissed the younger man deeply before he guided him to their bedroom. Maybe things would be alright soon.

_**Please review!**_

**AN: Due to lack of inspiration this story is coming to an end soon; just warning you. **


	21. Chapter 21

"Horatio, just do it!" Ryan growled and leaned back against the wall.

Horatio smirked as he continued to tease the younger man by stroking his hardening erection through the fabric of his pants. Ryan was nervous because he was going to have lunch today with Roger and Horatio wanted him to relax; having sex in the supply closet was the only thing he could think of.

Ryan gasped as Horatio opened his belt buckled and knelt down. He pulled Ryan's boxers down and immidiately took the hard cock into his mouth. Ryan's knees almost buckled and he struggled to stand up.

"Oh yeah!" He moaned and thrusted his hips slowly.

Horatio smiled and sucked slow. Ryan grabbed the red head's hair with one hand and braced himself on the wall with the other. Horatio started sucking faster and fondled with Ryan's balls; making the younger man cry out in pleasure. With one hand Horatio reached up inside his lover's shirt and massaged his chest and pinched his nipples; Ryan gasped and his head fell back against the wall with a soft thud.

"Oh fuck H, just turn me around and take me!" Ryan moaned.

Horatio continued sucking while he shook his head; this moment was all about giving Ryan pleasure, Horatio's own need for release could wait.

"Oh God!" Ryan groaned and he thrusted faster as Horatio increased his pace.

The older man could tell that Ryan was coming closer to climax and he quickened his pace. Ryan gasped and closed his eyes; becoming lost in the sensation of Horatio's warm mouth around his aching cock. The red head sucked on the tip and gently let his teeth graze the sensitive skin; making Ryan gasp in pleasure.

The younger man opened his eyes and looked down at the red head as he sucked on the tip of his hard manhood and used his hands to stroke his cock too. He couldn't hold it anymore! He was going to come hard and Horatio looked up and smiled just as he let his tongue slid over the tip. Ryan came with a moan and slid down the wall. Horatio caught him and grinned.

"Don't be shy know, am I good or what?" Horatio teased.

Ryan pulled his lover in for a kiss before he stood up.

"You're a sex-god!" He grinned, "Thank you; I needed that."

"Anything for you, love." Horatio smiled and kissed the younger man.

"What about you then?" Ryan eyed the bulge in Horatio's pants.

"This was about you not me. I can wait."

Ryan nodded and buckled his pants, straightened up his shirt and gave the older man one last kiss before they opened the door and froze.

"Clever of you to choose a spot where there are no cameras." Calleigh smirked, "One day I will see a video of you two together."

"You're scary sometimes." Ryan said.

"Scary is my middle name." Calleigh giggled, "So how is the supply closet?"

"Good space; you and Eric might like it." Horatio said.

Calleigh blushed crimson and started denying that she and Eric had recently begun dating. She hurried down the hallway towards the ballistic lab and Horatio and Ryan chuckled.

"How do you know that they're dating?" Ryan asked.

"A little bird told me." Horatio smirked.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"I saw them kissing in the parking lot and Eric has a scarf around his neck." Horatio said.

"So he's hiding a hickey." Ryan grinned, "Didn't he tease me about that when we started dating?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So I smell payback in the air." Ryan smirked evilly and hurried to the fingerprint lab.

Horatio rolled his eyes and chuckled before entering his office. Ryan found Eric in the fingerprint lab and walked in innocently; just eyeing the scarf and pretending to be there for another reason than to tease Eric.

"So uh… did you find any fingerprints on the scarf, I mean knife?" Ryan grinned.

Eric rolled his eyes, "No."

"Huh, it's a bit chilly today isn't it?" Ryan asked.

"Uh, yes."

"Eric, it's 89 degrees outside." Ryan smirked, "What's up with the scarf?"

"I think I might have a cold." Eric said and faked a cough.

"Or you got hickeys."

"Okay, I got hickeys and I knew you'd tease me about it!" Eric whined, "Please man don't, I've had a long night."

"Too much sex? Wait, don't answer that one!" Ryan said and shook his head to get rid of the images that he got of Eric and Calleigh.

"No, no! I mean, not that Calleigh and I don't have… you know, but she's uh, let's just say she's a very active sleeper." Eric said.

"Active sleeper? What does she do? Play football in her sleep?"

"No, she just moves around… a lot; she kicks with her feet and pushes me out of bed. I'm not used to that." Eric said.

There was a moment of silence before Ryan burst out laughing so hard that he had tears falling from his eyes. Eric growled lightly and blushed; he had bruises on his legs and arms from Calleigh's kicking and from falling out of the bed.

"_Latest CSI News; Calleigh kicks Eric out of bed_!" Ryan laughed.

"Very funny Wolfe." Eric growled, "I can't sleep without her because I like her sweet, silky and smooth skin and I like watching her sleep, but man I got bruises now!"

"Buy a bigger bed." Ryan shrugged, "Or get used to it."

"Promise not to tell anyone about this." Eric said.

"Uh, that's a very hard promise to keep. Can I at least tell H?" Ryan asked.

Eric thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, you can tell H." He said, "But no one else! It's bad enough that Calleigh is going to tell my sisters."

"She talks to them about your sex-life?" Ryan asked shocked.

"No, but she will tell them that she kicks me in her sleep." Eric said.

Ryan chuckled and then turned to business and asked Eric if he had any fingerprints on a knife from a case the two men were working on together; the answer was no and so Ryan left to have lunch with Roger.

**-I-**

Ryan and Roger hadn't seen each other since that time in the interrogation room two weeks earlier. It had taken them both some time to process the news that they were father and son and Ryan had been surprised when Roger had asked him to join him for lunch (by asking Horatio to have Ryan call him since Horatio had Roger's phone number).

The two men ordered some food and then there was a moment of silence before Roger took out a photo of his daughter and Ryan's sister Anna-Maria.

"Here she is just a few months before she died." Roger explained.

"What kind of cancer did she have?"

"Lung cancer, although she never smoked a day in her life." Roger said, "No one in the family did either, but just a few of her friends did."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ryan said.

"Thank you; if you want one day I can take you to her grave." Roger suggested.

"Sure." Ryan smiled, "So um, did you know that it was my grandfather Leroy that wanted mom to marry someone that was hardworking and not in a suit like da… uh, like Charles?"

Ryan mentally slapped himself for almost calling Charles dad. It couldn't be wrong to do it, but it felt strange to call someone else dad when his biological father was sitting right in front of him.

"No, I didn't know that until a year after Melinda had left. Then Leroy told me everything, how he had set up our meeting; I had always thought we met by accident." Roger said.

"How did you meet?"

"We met in a supermarket; she was searching for something and I helped her. Of course, now I know that she was told by her father to just pretend. I think that Leroy was trying to help her find someone." Roger sighed, "I think he was angry because the kind of man that Melinda dreamed of dating was the kind of man that Leroy had once wanted to be, but never become."

"Why?"

"It's a long story, but… Leroy was told by his father to stop dreaming and just stay on the farm. Leroy did and I believe he didn't want his own daughter to dream of something that would never be true."

"He shouldn't have done that; if he hadn't more or less forced her to date you, she wouldn't have broken your heart and ran away with... well, me in her belly." Ryan said, "I remember Leroy as a very humble and nice man; he always told me to follow my heart."

"Tell me about your life, Ryan." Roger smiled.

Ryan told Roger _almost_ everything; his problems with Melinda and Charles, how he always felt that they were so different, but he had never expected that he wasn't their child. He told Roger about his friends at work and how he became a CSI. He left out that he was dating Horatio, because he still wasn't sure what Roger thought about gay-people; he was about to find out though.

"Horatio, he's your boss?" Roger asked.

"Yeah."

"And lover?"

Ryan choked on his drink and Roger laughed; the same laugh that Ryan had. For every minute that passed Ryan found himself getting closer to Roger and noticing how much alike they truly were.

"Uh, yeah, we're lovers. We have been for several months now." Ryan blushed.

"I have nothing against gay-people Ryan. Whoever makes you happy is important; not if that person is a man or a woman." Roger said.

"Good!" Ryan grinned.

"I have a feeling that Melinda and Charles does not look at it that way, yes?"

"No, they don't. Most of all they hate that Horatio is 17 years older than me. But um, they don't like that I'm gay either." Ryan sighed, "I was hoping you would accept me; I know we've only just gotten to know each other, but it feels nice to know that you accept me for who I am."

"I do accept you. And as far as age difference goes; well, let's just say that my ex-wife is 12 years younger than me." Roger smiled.

"So, do you have any other family? Brothers? Sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child like you." Roger said, "Unfortunately I don't have a big family."

"Well, I do. I have the team; we're like family." Ryan smiled, "But as far as biological family goes; it's a small one too."

Ryan and Roger had lunch for two hours before Ryan realized he was running late back for work. Father and son said goodbye and parted ways as Ryan hurried back to the lab. As soon as he got off the elevator he was met by Alexx; the woman who cared for the team as a mother.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Very well; I like him." Ryan smiled.

"Oh I can see that my baby boy is happy!" Alexx grinned, "Tell me everything."

Ryan smiled and told Alexx about Roger and how well they got along. Alexx could see that Ryan was happy.

"You got to bring him to the lab one day." Alexx said.

"Alexx? Are you going to tell him not to hurt me?" Ryan said; knowing full well what the older woman was planning.

"You damn right I will. I'm just going to let him know that if he hurts you I will kill him and no one will find the body; no to mention Horatio will help me." Alexx smirked, "Seriously though Ryan, I want to meet him."

"I will make that happen, Alexx." Ryan smiled.

"Good, now please let Horatio know that you're still alive; he's been a worse mother hen than me since you went out for lunch and it doesn't make it better that you're one hour later." Alexx said, "I swear that man was about to call for a search party to find you."

Ryan chuckled and went to his lover's office to let the red head know that there was nothing to worry about.

**-I-**

Horatio was a very skilled man when it came to cars and therefore he was the obvious choice of mechanic when it came to fixing Kyle's broken car. However, Horatio was also impatient when things didn't go his way and the "song" of curses that came from under the car in the garage was just beautiful.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to curse?" Ryan asked as he handed his lover a wrench.

"Apparently not." Horatio muttered, "Son of a…"

"Horatio!" Ryan laughed, "Take a deep breath and just stay patient. You don't have to fix the car today; you can continue tomorrow."

Horatio muttered something incoherent and Ryan shook his head before he grabbed the wrench as his lover gave it back to him. Kyle was in the living room watching TV since he wasn't allowed to help. How Kyle had managed to almost destroy the brakes on his car was unbelievable to his father and therefore Kyle and his father had thought it was best if Kyle just let the "mechanic" do it.

"_I drove in the dirt_,_ dad_… well, I drive in the dirt too and my brakes still work." Horatio mumbled.

"He probably heard a sound coming from the car that wasn't supposed to be there, but ignored it for weeks and here we are." Ryan shrugged, "He's young."

"If you here an odd sound you check it out." Horatio growled.

"Horatio… are you angry?" Ryan teased.

"No I'm very happy right now, Ryan." Horatio said, "Give me the wrench again."

Ryan handed his lover the wrench and then chuckled as he heard Horatio curse again. Horatio had amazing patience with people but not with cars or other things. And it was always fun to watch him go to battle with fixing something.

_**Please Review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

"Pretty please?" Natalia asked and gave Ryan her most sweet and innocent look.

Ryan hesitated; should he let Natalia stay at his and Horatio's place while her apartment building was being treated for a bug problem? Usually he wouldn't think twice about it, because she was a friend and he didn't want her to put money on staying at a hotel for just the weekend. But Natalia was like Calleigh and they had an obsession about gay-guys and wanted nothing more than to catch Ryan and Horatio having sex. Therefore Ryan was hesitating; even if he knew that his heart would decide to do the right thing and help Natalia, rather than to follow his brain and "save" himself and his lover from possible embarrassment.

"Uh… I don't know." Ryan sighed.

"Please? I promise I won't do anything to embarrass you and H." Natalia smiled.

"Alright, you can stay with us." Ryan said.

Natalia shrieked and hugged her friend; Ryan smiled and hugged her back.

"Where will I be sleeping?" She asked.

"The guest room." Ryan smiled, "Not even close to mine and H's room."

"Oh Ryan, I won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." Natalia grinned.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

Natalia smirked, kissed him on the cheek and left. Ryan shook his head; he and Horatio would have to lock the door.

"Hey Ryan, I bring with me the missing car door from the scene. It was found in a swamp." Eric smiled.

"Great, thanks." Ryan said, "Want to help me process it?"

"Sure." Eric said.

**-I-**

"So you actually got a safe for the tapes?" Natalia asked as she had dinner with Ryan in the beach house.

Horatio was working late and couldn't join them. Natalia had commented on being able to search for the sex tapes of Ryan and Horatio now that she would stay there for the weekend and Ryan had been quick to reassure her that it would be impossible.

"Yep, you will never see them. We have a code to the safe and it's the last number combination you would ever expect." Ryan grinned.

"How many tapes do you guys actually have?" Natalia asked.

Ryan blushed and didn't answer; which only confirmed Natalia suspicions that there were a lot of tapes. After dinner the two friends played some video games (that Ryan had owned for years) and watched a movie. It wasn't until almost eleven in the evening that Horatio came home and by then Ryan and Natalia were asleep in the living room with a movie still running; Ryan was asleep in the armchair and Natalia on the couch and both of them jerked awake when there was a loud explosion in the movie.

"Jesus… oh hey, H!" Ryan grinned and pulled his lover down for a kiss.

Horatio deepened the kiss and then they pulled apart and glanced at Natalia, who was giggling.

"Don't mind me; feel free to kiss as much as you want." She grinned.

Ryan rolled his eyes and Horatio just chuckled. While Horatio grabbed some left over from the dinner and heated it up, Natalia and Ryan watched the rest of the movie, although they had missed thirty minutes of it. When the movie was over Natalia yawned and stretched her back as she stood up.

"It's getting late; I think I'm going to bed." She smiled, "Thank you guys so much for letting me stay here."

"It's not a problem." Horatio smiled.

"Good night boys!" She giggled as she went up the stairs to the second floor.

"Good night!" The guys called and then Ryan turned to Horatio and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, "Let's go to bed." He said.

**-I-**

Ryan yawned and climbed out of bed; leaving his lover asleep since he needed it. It was still early morning and he thought for sure he was going to be the only one awake and therefore he didn't bother to put on any clothes as he went to the bedroom; he barely made it to the bathroom door before Natalia came down the stairs and yelped as she saw her friend naked!

Ryan nearly jumped out of his own skin and ran back to the bedroom to put on some clothes. Natalia was giggling when he came back outside in jogging pants and a shirt this time. He blushed and did his business in the bathroom before he joined his friend in the kitchen.

"Oh come on Ryan! I've seen penises before." Natalia chuckled.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean it's not embarrassing." Ryan said.

Natalia giggled, "So how was your night? Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes, I must say that the bed in your guest room is very nice." Natalia smiled, "What should we have for breakfast and where is H?"

"He's sleeping. We could make pancakes." Ryan said and started making breakfast.

Natalia protested and said she should help, but Ryan just smiled and said that she was a guest. While making breakfast Ryan forgot that he was limping; not that he had been hurt the night before, but sometimes his and Horatio's love making wouldn't leave "evidence" until the following day by one of them limping.

"Did you and H stay up last night to talk? I think I heard a muffled conversation." Natalia grinned.

"Uh, a little bit I guess." Ryan said.

"And you did nothing else?"

"No." Ryan said.

"You're limping." Natalia smirked and Ryan blushed crimson.

"Oh god, please don't tell Calleigh; you two will tease me and H forever." Ryan said.

"We already do." Natalia chuckled, "Seriously though, I'm glad that both you and Horatio have found love in each other and are happy."

Ryan smiled at his friend, "Thank you."

**-I-**

"I asked Roger if he wanted to join us here for Christmas." Ryan said, "He said yes."

"Great! Kyle will be here too." Horatio smiled.

Christmas was only a few weeks away and Ryan and Horatio had planned to have dinner at their place with Kyle. Now that Roger was coming it was even better and maybe the team would show up later.

"Can you believe we had sex twice today when we could so easily have been caught?" Ryan asked, "I mean, if anybody knew what we were doing…"

"Well then it's a good thing that nobody knows." Horatio smirked, "What do you say about going to bed? I'm getting tired."

Ryan yawned and nodded; together the two men went to their bedroom and soon everyone in the beach house was asleep.

_**Please review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

It wasn't long left before Christmas Eve would arrive and Ryan was beginning to feel a bit stressed about it; he had to find food to put on the table for when the family arrived (which meant that Roger, Yelina, Ray Jr and Kyle would be there) and he had to buy a gift for his lover, Ray Jr and Kyle. The adults had agreed not to buy gifts for each other and Ray Jr and Kyle had also told no one to bother with searching for something for them; they were happy just being together with the people they loved and cared for. Of course, this didn't stop the adults (not including Roger since he didn't know the young boys yet) from buying gifts for them anyway. However, buying for two young boys was easy compared to finding something for the red head. Ryan was sure that Horatio had just as much difficulty with finding something for him.

Since he was so stressed about the upcoming Christmas; Ryan was running around in the mall trying to find everything on the very long list that he had with him. He had bought a ham and some candy, but there was a lot left to get, including the gifts.

"_A mini Christmas tree_." Ryan read from the list, "That's not my writing… it's got to be H, but where the hell do I find a mini Christmas tree? What's wrong with a big one?"

Ryan noticed the amused looks he was given from others as he talked to himself. He blushed and hurried towards the supermarket; on his way there he bumped into no other than his lover.

"Ryan? How did you get here already? You were asleep when I left the house." Horatio smiled and hugged the younger man.

"I have lots of things to do today." Ryan said, "Care to help?"

"Of course, you could have asked for my help earlier you know. I may be old, but I can still walk around in a mall all day." Horatio smirked.

"You're not old and I didn't ask because I'm really stressed out about this." Ryan said as he and the red head walked towards the supermarket, "Did you come out of a jewelry store?"

"Uh, yeah." Horatio said, "I was buying something for Kyle."

"What did you buy?" Ryan asked.

Horatio quickly thought of something his son could like and that Ryan would believe he had actually bought.

"A golden chain." Horatio said, "You know how much he likes chains."

"Yeah, it's a good gift." Ryan smiled.

As soon as they entered the supermarket Ryan was like a wild horse running between shelves and throwing as much as he could into the shopping cart. Horatio felt like the husband waiting for the "wife" to finish her shopping so they could go home. It was still two weeks left for Christmas and Ryan was already doing the last minute shopping! Horatio found it quite amusing to watch his lover elbow his way through a crowd only to get his hands on some drinks that they would use. When he was finished Ryan was sweating and was so tired that he felt like he could sleep forever. He and Horatio stood in the line to the cash desk and Horatio smirked.

"You got everything on the list?" He asked.

"No, I still got your gift and the gifts to Kyle and Ray Jr left." Ryan sighed.

"We can fix that tomorrow." Horatio said.

Ryan was about to protest, but then it was their time to pay. Once they were on their way to the parking lot, Ryan checked the receipt and his eyes widened. It was a good thing that he and Horatio earned as much as they did together or they would have had a big problem with money after today.

"Do I even want to know how much it costs?" Horatio asked.

"No, no, it's probably best that you don't. In fact I'm going to throw the receipt away so that you won't be tempted to take a look." Ryan smiled.

"That much, huh?"

"It's quite a large sum of money yes, for food anyway." Ryan said, "I feel like a woman after buying a new wardrobe."

Horatio chuckled and when the couple reached Ryan's hummer they quickly realized that not all the grocery bags would fit in his car; so they took some in Horatio's as well.

"Oh shit! I forgot to buy a lettuce!" Ryan groaned and was just about to walk back inside when Horatio grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. He opened the driver's door on the hummer and forced his lover down on the seat.

"Don't worry Ryan, you can take care of that some other day; and I don't think Yelina will kill you if there is no salad on Christmas." Horatio grinned, "You worry too much."

"Horatio, this is just…" Ryan sighed, "I want it to be perfect because it's our first Christmas together."

"It will be perfect as long as we're together; food and gifts doesn't make it more perfect." Horatio smiled, "I love you Ryan."

"I love you too, but I still need to get my hands on a lettuce." Ryan said, "And did you see that woman that elbowed me and took my spot in the line to the cash desk or that man that…"

Horatio silenced Ryan with a kiss.

**-I-**

Ryan looked at the recipes in his hands and on the table; Alexx and Roger had contributed with several of their own recipes for Christmas food and Ryan now had to decide which ones to follow. Alexx had always made good food and so he was sure that making it after her would be great, but then again Roger's recipes looked so delicious too.

While Ryan was in the kitchen trying to decide, Horatio was in the living room trying to get the big Christmas tree up and all the decoration on it later; the mini Christmas tree that he had wished for hadn't been bought and so there he was, struggling to not slip and get the tree over himself. He cursed quietly unaware of his son watching him with a beer in his hand and a huge grin. Neither Ryan nor Horatio had heard or seen Kyle come home; he was as quiet as his father when he moved around.

"I'm going to burn this piece of useless shit!" Horatio growled.

"Why don't you just use your skills from your bomb squad days and blow it up?" Kyle asked and laughed as his father nearly jumped out of his own skin in surprise.

Horatio turned his head around and glared at his son.

"Why don't you help me out instead?" He asked.

Kyle smirked and helped his father get the tree up and then start decorating it; Horatio had to admit that once they were finished it looked very nice to have a tree in the house. He hadn't used it for years since he had mostly celebrated Christmas with Yelina and Ray Jr at their house and his house had remained undecorated all those years.

"Last time I checked Ryan was still trying to decide what recipes to do." Kyle grinned.

"And when was that?" Horatio asked.

"Fifteen minutes ago. This means that he may have been trying to decide for forty minutes now." Kyle grinned, "He's like a nervous mother hen."

Horatio ruffled his son's hair and the two of them went to the kitchen to find Ryan with his head on the table and all the recipes scattered on the table and on the floor.

"Ryan, you worry way too much." Kyle said.

Ryan lifted his head up and sighed.

"All these recipes look so good! I don't know which to choose." He groaned.

"Okay, we'll do like this then." Horatio said and picked up all the recipes; he turned them with the text down towards the floor in his hands and asked Ryan to pick out two of them and then Kyle two.

"Roger's recipe on a smoked ham and Alexx's candy recipe." Ryan grinned, "I got such a sweet tooth."

Kyle showed them what recipes he had picked out and they all smiled; the food would be delicious on Christmas Day when the dinner was.

After the decision had been made Kyle went to his room and soon his rock music filled the house, while Ryan took a look at the Christmas tree.

"Wow, it looks great!" Ryan smiled and felt Horatio wrap his arms around his waist from behind.

"I had help from Kyle." Horatio smirked and kissed Ryan's neck.

Ryan moaned as he felt Horatio move his hands to pull off his shirt and the red head's lip kiss down his shoulders and his back.

"H, what if Kyle comes down?" He whispered.

"He won't. As long as that music is on we are safe from being caught." Horatio smirked and took off his own shirt too.

Horatio moved around Ryan and kissed his stomach and up to his chest; Ryan moaned and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the touch of Horatio's lips on his body. Horatio stood up and kissed the younger man deeply as he pulled down the zipper on his jeans and slid his hands inside his boxers to stroke the hardening cock. Ryan gasped and arched his back; he opened his eyes and deepened the kiss while he on the same time pulled open Horatio's belt buckled and slid his hand down inside his pants; only to find out that the red head wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I prepared myself long ago for this." Horatio winked at Ryan's surprised look.

The younger man grinned and kissed the red head's neck; making his gasp. Both men stroked each others hard cocks and it was Ryan who then guided them to the couch; where he lied down on top of the older man. Ryan kissed his way down from the neck to the waistline of the red head's pants and he slowly slid the pants down to free the hard cock. Horatio moaned as Ryan took his manhood into his mouth and he grabbed a fistful of his hair. The older man stopped stroking his lover and used his free hand to pinch and caress the younger man's nipples and chest. Ryan sucked faster and Horatio arched his back in pleasure; he bit his lips to stop from moaning to loud and Ryan grabbed his hips to keep him down.

Ryan used one hand to pull off his own pants and boxers as he sucked Horatio's cock; the older man closed his eyes in pleasure and gasped when he felt the younger man's erection rub against his.

"We don't have any lube with us." Horatio groaned.

"It's okay; I'm still stretched from yesterday night or should I say 3am this morning." Ryan winked.

Horatio smirked and pulled his lover in for a kiss that Ryan soon deepened. He gasped as he felt the older man press one digit inside him and he straddled the red head and pushed back against his finger.

"Oh fuck, that feels good!" He moaned.

The rock music was still blaring from Kyle's room and both men were thankful for that. Horatio added a second digit while he stroked the brunette's cock. Ryan let his head fall backwards as he tried to push back against the fingers that hit his spot and on the same time thrust in his lover's hand.

Horatio grinned and added a third finger as Ryan let out a cry of pleasure. Ryan's hand wandered down to the older man's cock and he started stroking him. Horatio moaned and thrusted in his hand. Horatio pressed his hard cock inside Ryan with a slow thrust and the younger man gasped; he had to admit that it hurt a little from the lack of lube, but as soon his lover's cock hit his prostate it started feeling good and Ryan pushed down to take the red head's cock deeper inside him.

"Fuck yeah! Oh god, uh!" Ryan moaned and started riding the older man.

Horatio gasped and grabbed Ryan's hips as he thrusted into him faster.

"Oh, uh… Ryan, oh god!" Horatio moaned and arched his back in pleasure.

Ryan braced his body against Horatio's chest and his fingers dug into his skin as his climax approached. Horatio thrusted harder as he too felt his climax come closer and closer. Ryan started stroking his cock and Horatio let out a cry of pleasure as he came hard inside his lover. Ryan stroked faster and came with a moan over his and his lover's chests.

"Did the music just stop?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Horatio said.

Ryan slid off his lover and both men panicked when they heard Kyle open his door and walk towards the stairs. They ran to their bedroom with their clothes just as Kyle came down the stairs and went to the kitchen; thinking he would find his dad and Ryan there.

"Dad?" He called out.

"Uh, yeah, we'll be right out!" Horatio called from the bedroom and Kyle smirked.

He heard the shower in his dad's bathroom (that was connected to the master bedroom) go on chuckled.

"You guys are so busted!" He laughed.

"With what?" Horatio asked and peeked outside the door, "Ryan and I are going to take a shower now."

"Yeah, I bet you need that; you're sweating dad. Was putting up the Christmas tree really that hard?" Kyle teased.

Horatio just gave his son a playful glare and closed the door before he joined his lover in the shower. When the two lovers excited the bedroom later Kyle was sitting in the armchair watching TV.

"Have a nice shower?" Kyle smirked, "You were in there for almost an hour."

"Kyle, when you get a girlfriend you will understand." Horatio said.

"I understand, but that doesn't mean I can't tease you a little bit." Kyle grinned.

"Kids." Horatio sighed and rolled his eyes.

Kyle just grinned.

_**Please review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

It was Christmas Day and Ryan awoke to someone taking his hardening cock into his mouth and he arched his back. Without opening his eyes he reached his hand down and grabbed a fistful of his lover's red hair. Horatio smirked and sucked slowly; making Ryan squirm with need.

"Oh H, oh god that feels good!" Ryan moaned and arched his back again.

Horatio's strong hands grabbed his hips to keep him down, while he started sucking faster. Ryan gasped and opened his eyes. He looked down into the older man's blue eyes and saw the twinkle in his eyes that told Ryan one thing; he was going to come more than once this morning.

He let out a cry of pleasure as Horatio used one hand to fondle his balls.

"Oh fuck! Uh, oh… god, H that feels good." Ryan moaned and tried to thrust into his lover's mouth.

But he was held down by one hand still on his hip. Horatio felt his own cock grow harder. He started sucking faster with the intent to make Ryan come once before he would fuck him into the mattress.

"Oh! Uh, yes!" Ryan groaned and arched his back hard as the red head increased his pace and sent intense pleasure running through the younger man's body.

"H, uh god, don't stop!" Ryan gasped.

His hold of Horatio's hair tightened and he came with a moan down his lover's throat. Horatio swallowed and then sat up. He kissed his panting lover before he grabbed the lube from the nightstand.

"We're not done yet." Horatio smirked.

He lubed up his fingers and pressed one digit inside the younger man. Ryan moaned and spread his legs wider. He looked at his lover and reached down to stroke his cock, however, the older man had other plans as he suddenly handcuffed the brunette's hands to the headboard.

"What the… H? I want to touch you." Ryan said.  
"This time you can't." Horatio smirked, "I want to drive you to the edge."

Ryan gasped as his lover added a second finger and he felt his cock respond and grow harder again. Horatio used one hand to stroke his own cock and moaned; knowing how much Ryan was turned on by watching him satisfy himself. Horatio looked into his lover's eyes and grinned, seeing the hunger in them. Ryan wanted to touch his lover, but not being able to was extremely erotic for him.

As Horatio added a third digit he also lubed up his hard manhood. Ryan licked his lips in anticipation and his eyes closed in pleasure as he felt his lover remove his fingers and push his cock inside him.

"Oh, Ryan! Uh, you feel so good." Horatio moaned and started to slowly thrust.

Ryan wrapped his legs around the red head and urged him to go faster, but the older man had enough control to remain in his slow rhythm. He wanted Ryan to "torture" the younger man. Ryan gasped as the older man hit his prostate with every thrust and he arched his back.

"Hungry for more?" Horatio teased.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Ryan groaned as his eyes closed.

Horatio started stroking the younger man's hard cock and Ryan cried out in pleasure; he wanted to push back against his lover's cock, but on the same thrust in his hand.

With the other hand Horatio started to caress the younger man's chest and stomach, pinching his nipples and bending down to kiss his neck. Ryan moaned and he grabbed the headboard hard as he felt his climax approach.

Horatio started stroking him faster, but still remained thrusting slow; he was far from done. Ryan pushed back against his lover's cock as he came with a groan and Horatio stroked him faster as his lover's seed spilled over his hand.

"Uh oh, Horatio… oh, that was great!" Ryan panted.

"Want more?" Horatio asked.

Before Ryan could respond the cuffs were removed and his lover pulled out of him. Horatio flipped Ryan over on his stomach and cuffed him to the headboard again. Ryan smirked and gasped when his lover pushed inside him again.

Ryan grabbed the headboard and braced himself as the older man started thrusting faster and harder; not being able to wait for his own orgasm anymore.

"Uh, Ryan! Oh, yeah, you're so good." Horatio moaned and bit down softly on his lover's shoulder.

"Oh, harder H!" Ryan gasped.

Horatio grabbed the younger man's hips and started thrusting harder; the sound of flesh hitting against flesh echoed in the room and the moans and gasps was heard through the house. Ryan felt himself grow harder again and was completely amazed that he could do it after two intense orgasms. He was younger than his lover, but he still had never expected to be able to get hard again so fast.

As Ryan's cock grew harder Horatio wrapped a hand around him and started stroking his growing erection. Ryan's knees buckled and he had to put his hands harder against the headboard to keep himself from collapsing on to the bed. Horatio smirked and sucked on his lover's earlobe as he felt his climax approach.

"Fuck me harder H!" Ryan begged and groaned as his lover increased the pace again.

Ryan came with a gasp over his lover's hand and Horatio soon followed him with a moan as he shot his seed inside his lover's body. Both men then collapsed onto the bed next to each other and panted.

"I can't believe you made me come _three_ times." Ryan said sleepily.

Horatio just chuckled, "Wow, this was amazing."

"I agree. I don't want to leave the bed." Ryan yawned.

"Unfortunately we don't have a choice since our guests will be here in a few hours and we have to cook the food." Horatio smiled and gave his lover a kiss before he climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. Ryan sighed and lazily followed the older man to the shower.

**-I-**

Kyle and Ray Jr tried to hide their will to open their gifts, but were failing; the adults saw how they eyed the packages under the Christmas tree, but pretended like they hadn't noticed. Roger had surprised Ryan by bringing sort of a gift; it was key to Roger's vacation house in the Keys. He had told Ryan to take his lover there someday and just relax, it was close to a private beach and the neighbors lived a few miles away.

"You can run around naked if you want to and no one will see you." Roger had said and made Horatio choke in his wine in surprise.

Now they were talking after a lovely dinner and Yelina and Roger seemed to have formed a very good bond. Roger would without a doubt be welcomed to join the others when Yelina had her Thanksgiving dinner every year. He was family now and family was important for everyone on the team and for Yelina.

Ray Jr and Kyle were planning on joining a few friends for drinks later that night so Ray Jr could show them his new car. His birthday had been just a month earlier and his mother had given him a car. Not a new one, but an older model that Ray loved.

"Can we open the gifts now?" Ray Jr asked.

"Ray!" Yelina chuckled, "Patience remember?"

"Hey! This is Uncle Ryan and Uncle Horatio's house so they decide right?" Ray Jr smirked.

"That's right, they do!" Kyle grinned.

Ryan and Horatio chuckled and glanced at each other. Then they looked at Yelina and she smirked.

"Okay, go ahead." Horatio smiled.

The boys quickly found their gifts and started opening them. Ray Jr got war videogames since he liked playing those games, in fact he loved history and especially war-history. Kyle got some karate games and also games that required logical thinking, which he loved. Those gifts they got from Ryan and Horatio. Yelina gave them things like clothes and things they could need when they moved away from home. Then the boys got one gift together; a weekend trip to New York from their uncles and Yelina.

"Whoa! We get to go to New York!" Ray Jr exclaimed.

"I always wanted to go to New York." Kyle grinned, "We can check out were dad grew up!"

"Kyle, can you go get a hammer from the garage for me please?" Horatio asked.

"Sure." Kyle said and left.

While he was gone Horatio told the others what was waiting for the young man in the garage and they smirked. Then they heard the scream of joy; soon followed by the young man running back to hug his father.

"Thank you so much!" Kyle exclaimed, "I love it!"

In the garage was a 1965 Buick Wildcat with a big sign in front of it saying; _Merry Christmas Kyle from Mom and Dad!_

It had been Horatio's idea to buy a car for Kyle and since Julia had no other ideas she gladly accepted the offer. Kyle couldn't wait to take it for a drive and so he and his cousin soon disappeared to the garage and took the car out. The adults chuckled at the boys' enthusiasm.

"I guess they'll be gone for a while." Yelina said, "Boys and their toys."

"I was surprised the first time Kyle told me he liked older car models. I figured he would always want something more modern." Horatio said.

"And to find out that Ray Jr was the same was even more of a shock." Yelina smiled.

"The boys recognize a _real_ car when they see one." Roger grinned.

"Amen to that." Ryan smiled, "Let's get this party started while the boys are gone!"

Everyone grinned and Ryan went to get some more wine. It was a good thing that Ray Jr and Kyle were staying sober for the night so they could drive Roger and Yelina home, (which they had volunteered for), no one had any intensions on getting drunk though. Sometime and very little wine later the adults were laughing at old memories. Yelina was telling the men about the first time she met Horatio.

"Ray and I went to his place in New York and he had celebrated his birthday the night before. Some friends of his had decided to get him drunk." Yelina grinned, "And when we get there he is trying to clean up while we're standing outside. I remember Ray wondering why it was taking so long. We heard glass breaking and him stumbling over his own feet and pulling things down on the floor with him."

"Oh god." Horatio blushed at the memory of what he knew had happened next.

"A few minutes later he opens the door and is standing before us naked, with only confetti covering his privates!" Yelina laughed, "I don't know who was more embarrassed at the time, a hung-over Horatio or me and Ray."

"I still don't know what happened the night before and how I got confetti all over my… you know." Horatio said as he blushed crimson.

"How did the confetti stick to your skin?" Ryan asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm glad it did." Horatio smiled, "But a week later it was Yelina's turn to embarrass herself."

"Let me give you a hint; _Bambi on ice_." Yelina grinned.

"Ray and I took her skating and she decided she could handle herself. She started out good and then it got out of control. It's amazing she didn't fall on her butt right away; in fact she knocked down _everyone else_ on the ice and she remained standing for several minutes before she fell head first right in to a pile of snow!" Horatio laughed.

Roger and Ryan burst out laughing so much that they had tears falling from their eyes by the time they stopped. Yelina blushed and giggled.

"I was so angry too. I asked Ray why he hadn't warned me about ice being slippery." Yelina said.

"He had warned her several times, but it's not easy telling an angry woman that." Horatio grinned.

Roger then remembered a great memory from his childhood and after he told it everyone was doubled over from laughing so hard. By the time the kids came back they thought the adults had lost their minds as they just laughed.

**-I-**

"Do you miss the snow?" Ryan asked as he lazily drew circles on his lover's arm with his fingers.

The two lovers were lying on the couch on the back porch after everyone had left. It was beginning to get late, but they didn't want to go to bed yet.

"Sometimes yes. Christmas and snow just fit together so good." Horatio smiled.

Ryan was lying in front of the older man and snuggled closer. He turned around to face his lover and gave him a kiss.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked when Horatio got up from the couch.

"I have to give you my gift." Horatio called out from the living room since the gift was under the tree.

Ryan gasped as he remembered that he too had something to give his lover. His gift was also under the tree and two men smiled as they switched packages.

"You open first." Ryan grinned.

"Okay." Horatio smiled and pulled off the gift wrap.

He open the box and gaped at his lover. It was a golden pendant with a golden penny-looking thing on it. On the back of the "penny" there were Chinese words engraved.

"It says; _Love, hope, safety and prosperity._" Ryan smiled, "All the things you give me and I hope I give you."

Horatio pulled Ryan in for a deep kiss and Ryan grinned. He helped Horatio put the pendant around his neck.

"It's amazing Ryan, thank you." Horatio smiled widely, "I love you."

"I love you too, Horatio." Ryan smiled.

"Open yours now." The older man grinned.

Ryan nodded and was surprised to see a little velvet box waiting for him to open. Horatio's heart was pounding in his chest as Ryan opened the box and gasped loudly. His eyes watered as Horatio got down on one knee.

"Ryan, I've been through a lot of horrible things in my life; losing people that I've loved and cared about." Horatio smiled, "I had given up on love until I realized that my emotions for you were mutual."

Ryan let some tears fall as Horatio grabbed his hand.

"With you I believe in love again and I believe that I can be happy." Horatio smiled, "I love you Ryan and I hope one day we can get married, and so I have to ask you; _will you marry me_?"

Ryan had no words as he pulled Horatio in for a kiss and hugged him hard; Horatio grinned.

"Is that a yes?" Horatio asked.

"Yes." Ryan smiled and wiped his tears away, "And here I thought I couldn't be surprised anymore; that I had seen it all."

Horatio laughed and pulled the younger man in for a passionate kiss. When they parted Horatio slipped the golden ring on to Ryan's finger and Ryan slipped the other golden ring on to Horatio's finger. On the inside of the rings they're initials were engraved; Ryan wore the ring with the initials HC on it and Horatio with RW on his ring.

"You know the girls will love this when they find out." Ryan chuckled.

"I know." Horatio grinned, "But as long as they accept it I don't see any harm with it."

"Me either." Ryan grinned, "Now… I was thinking I could give you a hot bath."

Horatio smirked and followed his lover to the bathroom. It was going to be a long night.

_**The End!**_

_**Please review!**_

**AN: Thank you all who have read and reviewed on this story! I do have sort of a sequel going on, but it's about Horatio and Ryan acting out their sexual fantasies; sounds interesting?**


	25. Author's Note

**I just wanted to say to anyone that if offended by the story that I'm sorry.**

**When I first wrote this story I was pretty new at writing sex-stuff and I found that it was quite useful when making a chapter longer.**

**Normally I wouldn't go back and change the story so that there is less sex in it, but I will this time (and in Canda Confession too since there is alot of sex there too); also it one of those things you realize after you've finished the story.**

**Also, I want to apologize if anyone was offended by Horatio and Ryan having sex in places it normally wouldn't be okay to have it in; it was not my intention to make the gay community seem like sex-crazies. It was mainly for fun and making Ryan and Horatio seem a little adventurous. **

**I don't wish in any to belittle the gay community and I'm sorry if anyone was offended.**


End file.
